


DIGIMON [sēdecim]

by SedecimH



Category: Digimon - All Media Types, Digimon Adventure
Genre: Action/Adventure, Original Character(s)
Language: Français
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-03-18
Updated: 2020-04-02
Packaged: 2021-03-01 01:40:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 7
Words: 33,615
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23037226
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SedecimH/pseuds/SedecimH
Summary: Seize inconnus se connaissant uniquement depuis quelques mois au travers d'un serveur de discussion en ligne finissent précipités dans un univers mystérieux appelé le Digimonde. Séparés en quatre groupes, ils devront faire face aux nombreux périls qui se dresseront devant eux à l'aide de leur esprit d'équipe et de leur nouveau partenaire digimon, dans l'espoir de rentrer chez eux. OCs, univers très inspiré de Digimon Adventure et du jeu vidéo Digimon World, à l'exception des personnages.(Les sources des images utilisées sont données en notes de fin des premiers chapitres.)Prochain chapitre : Date indéterminée (Dernière màj 22/10/2020)
Kudos: 3





	1. Car il faut un début à tout

[… ]

[ Connexion… Merci de patienter ]

[ Bienvenue  dans la Digi-Room, la discussion va commencer dans un instant.]

**[13:05:28] Narcisse a rejoint la conversation**

[Narcisse] dit : Bonjour mes chers amis !

[Pas de nouveaux messages…]

[Narcisse] dit : Il n'y a personne ?

[Narcisse] dit : Quel malheur je me sens si seul d'un coup…

[Pas de nouveaux messages…]

[Narcisse] dit : N'y aura-t-il quelqu'un qui viendra combler mon ennui ?

**[13:08:03] Suzie a rejoint la conversation**

[Suzie] dit : Oh bonjour Monsieur Narcisse !

[Narcisse] dit : Ma tendre et délicate Suzie, quelle joie de vous voir ! Je pensais devoir faire face à une terrible solitude…

[Suzie] dit : Mais non il ne faut pas ! J'ai justement une pause jusqu'à 15 h je vais pouvoir vous tenir compagnie ! Comment allez vous ?

[Pas de nouveaux messages…]

[Suzie] dit : Monsieur Narcisse ?

[Suzie] dit : Vous êtes parti ?

[Pas de nouveaux messages…]

[Suzie] dit : Je parle toute seule…

**[13:14:53] Princesse Confettis a rejoint la conversation**

[Princesse Confettis] dit : Heeeellooooooow !  ☆ *:. ｡ . o( ≧▽≦  )o . ｡ .:* ☆

[Suzie] dit : Ah ! Bonjour Princesse Confettis !

[Princesse Confettis] dit : Comment ça vaaa ? Oh Narcichou est là aussi ! Bonjoooour !

[Suzie] dit : Il est parti je crois, mais il était là il y a une minute ! Tu n'as pas à l'école aujourd'hui ?

[Princesse Confettis] dit : Non non♪(๑ᴖ◡ᴖ๑)♪

[Princesse Confettis] dit : Enfin si mais mon prof est pas là ! ٩(๑❛ᴗ❛๑)۶

[Princesse Confettis] dit : Donc je suis venue dire coucou coucou !

[Narcisse] dit : Toutes mes excuses mesdemoiselles, j'ai été retenu quelques minutes, j'espère que je ne vous ai pas vexées !

[Princesse Confettis] dit : Non ! Vous allez bieeen ? Vous faiteuh quooooi ?

[Suzie] dit : Je me repose avant de prendre la relève de ma collègue, j'ai été de service toute la nuit et je crois que je vais devoir encore rester cette nuit…

[Princesse Confettis] dit : Oooooh mais tu dors pas ?

[Narcisse] dit : C'est tout à votre honneur ma chère Suzie ! Vous êtes un véritable petit oiseau !

[Suzie] dit : Un oiseau ?

[Princesse Confettis] dit : Comme une chouette ! ♩є(･◇･｡ )э

[Suzie] dit : Depuis toute petite j'ai peur des chouettes, avec leurs gros yeux !

[Narcisse] dit : On dit qu'elles voient des choses que les êtres humains ne devraient pas voir.

[Princesse Confettis] dit : Comme quoooi ? Des fantômes ?

[Narcisse] dit : Précisément ! Et dans un hôpital cela peut être utile !

[Suzie] dit : Monsieur Narcisse ne dites pas ça, je vais avoir peur toute la nuit ! Déjà qu'il y a des bruits bizarres dans l'hôpital ces derniers temps…

**[13:21:33] NaCl a rejoint la conversation**

[Princesse Confettis] dit : Naclette ! (((o(*°▽°* )o)))

[NaCl] dit : Bonjour

[Suzie] dit : Bonjour ! Comment allez vous ?

[Narcisse] dit : Salutations cher camarade !

[NaCl] dit : je vais bien merci, je reste pas longtemps

[Princesse Confettis] dit : Ohw… Tu savais que Suzie était une chouette ? o(｡>ᴗ<｡✿o)

[Suzie] dit : Je ne pourrais pas être au moins un oiseau plus mignon…

[NaCl] dit : une chouette ?

[Narcisse] dit : Car elle vit la nuit et voit l'esprit des morts !

[NaCl] dit : une chouette ne voit pas l'esprit des morts

[Suzie] dit : Mais moi non plus !

[Pas de nouveaux messages…]

[Princesse Confettis] dit : Pourquoi vous parlez pluuuus ?

[Pas de nouveaux messages…]

[Princesse Confettis] dit : Vous êtes partis ?

[Princesse Confettis] dit : Et si on jouait à un jeu !

[Pas de nouveaux messages…]

[Princesse Confettis] dit : Alleeeez reveneeeez ! (● ˃͈ロ˂͈́)੭ꠥ⁾⁾

**[13:27:01] Sugar Pop a rejoint la conversation**

[Sugar Pop] dit : Un jeu ? Moi je veux jouer ! \o\

[Princesse Confettis] dit : Ouiiiiiiiii ! ☆*:.｡. o(≧▽≦ )o .｡.:*☆

[Sugar Pop] dit : Quoi comme jeu ? Oh mais il y a du monde de connecté ! Je venais vous faire un petit coucou avant ma course !

[Suzie] dit : Oh bonjour Sugar Pop ! Pardon j'ai dû m'absenter quelques minutes on avait besoin de moi, je peux jouer aussi ?

[Princesse Confettis] dit : Un deux trois soleil !

[NaCl] dit : on ne peut pas jouer à un deux trois soleil ici

[Princesse Confettis] dit : Ah bon ? (ㆀ˘･з･˘)

[Sugar Pop] dit : C'est pas grave ! Je commence ! Uuuun deeeux troooois

[Princesse Confettis] dit : Sbrougah !

[Sugar Pop] dit : Soleil ! Princesse je t'ai vue !

[Princesse Confettis] dit : Σ੧(❛□❛ ✿) Eeeeh !?

[Narcisse] dit : J'ai gagné alors !

[NaCl] dit : non j'ai touché en premier

[Suzie] dit : Oh !

[Sugar Pop] dit : Ah bon ?

[Narcisse] dit : J'ai été vaincu !!

[Princesse Confettis] dit : Wéééééé Naclette trop fortiiiiche ! Vous avez remarqué que Naclette ressemble à Raclette ? Je peux t'appeler Raclette maintenant ?

**[13:33:24] Crapouillot a rejoint la conversation**

[Crapouillot] dit : Yooooooo !

[Sugar Pop] dit : gourt !

[Princesse Confettis] dit : Helloooow !

[Crapouillot] dit : Woh y a du monde ici ! Zallez bien ?

[NaCl] dit : bonjour Crapouillot

[Suzie] dit : Vous avez encore pêché beaucoup de poissons ?

[Crapouillot] dit : Ouais ce matin c'était la folie ! Là on fait une pause après avoir mangé.

[Princesse Confettis] dit : Naclette c'est une championne de un deux trois soleil ! Tu savais ?

[Crapouillot] dit : Ouais on y a joué y a un moment, un peu après qu'on se soit rencontré !

[Princesse Confettis] dit : Keuuuaaaaaah ! Et j'étais pas lààààà ! (´°̥̥̥̥̥̥̥̥ω°̥̥̥̥̥̥̥̥｀)

[NaCl] dit : mais non, on a joué au Monopoly

[Crapouillot] dit : Ah mais oui !

[Suzie] dit : Sur la digi-room !? Mais comment ?

[NaCl] dit : Narcisse s'est occupé des règles

[Princesse Confettis] dit : Haaaaaaaaan !

[Sugar Pop] dit : Oooh oui je me rappelle ! C'était en mars non ? On a utilisé un truc en ligne aussi je peux essayer de retrouver le lien.

[Sugar Pop] dit : Y avait Flamingo et Popotte aussi ! NaCl nous avait tous complètement ruiné ! Mais moi j'avais acheté un parc d'attraction /o/ Et je l'avais appelé Sugar Pop Land !

[Princesse Confettis] dit : Eeeeeeeh ! On pourra le refaire ?? Moi aussi je veux un parc d'attractiooon !

**[13:40:09] Ogre a rejoint la conversation**

[Narcisse] dit : Évidemment, je ne peux pas résister à un désir aussi fort ! Tout mon corps est en émoi !

[Ogre] dit : … ok

[Suzie] dit : Ah monsieur Ogre ! On parlait juste de jouer au monopoly !

[Ogre] dit : laisse tomber suzie, de toute manière plus rien ne me surprends venant de narcisse

[Narcisse] dit : Vraiment ? Même pas cette fantastique danse du ventre ?

[Princesse Confettis] dit : Moi aussi je veux danser !

[Crapouillot] dit : Yosh ! Pas de service aujourd'hui Ogre ?

[Ogre] dit : non, repos

[Sugar Pop] dit : De service pour ? o.O

[Ogre] dit : c'est pas important, vous racontez quoi vous ?

[Princesse Confettis] dit : Suzie est une chouette !

[Suzie] dit : Nooooon !

[NaCl] dit : j'ai gagné à un deux trois soleil

[Ogre] dit : c'est toujours autant n'importe quoi ici

[Pas de nouveaux messages…]

[Pas de nouveaux messages…]

[Pas de nouveaux messages…]

[Princesse Confettis] dit : Oh bah plus personne ne parle. C'est malin Ogrichon ! (● ˃͈ロ˂͈́)੭ꠥ⁾⁾Tu plombes l'ambiance !

[Ogre] dit : dis donc la princesse j'ai rien fait moi, accuse quelqu'un d'autre !

[Princesse Confettis] dit : Roooh ! Dans ce cas je dis que c'est la faute de… Hmmmm

[Sugar Pop] dit : Crapouillot !

[NaCl] dit : je le savais

[Princesse Confettis] dit : En plus il ne dit rien pour se défendre ! C'est lui le coupaaaable !

[Suzie] dit : Mais pourquoi lui ?

[Narcisse] dit : Suzie vous êtes brave de vouloir défendre ce jeune orphelin, mais il ne pourra pas s'éloigner de sa destinée vous savez.

[Suzie] dit : Mais non…

[Crapouillot] dit : Woh woh, j'ai rien fait moi ! Je suis innocent et fragile ! Qui c'est qui m'a dénoncé ?

[Sugar Pop] dit : Si tu dis dénoncer c'est que t'es coupable !

[Crapouillot] dit : Non ! Mais j'ai pas d'autres mots !

[Narcisse] dit : Vendre, trahir, moucharder, signaler, cafarder !

[Princesse Confettis] dit : Cafarder ! C'est le mieux ! Je le prends !

**[13:47:47] Swan a rejoint la conversation**

[Swan] dit : Dans ce cas je vais prendre moucharder !

[Princesse Confettis] dit : Swaaaaaaan ! ☆*:.｡. o(≧▽≦ )o .｡.:*☆

**[13:48:12] Mélusine a rejoint la conversation**

[Mélusine] dit : Oh bonjour à tous !

[Sugar Pop] dit : Oooh connexion à quelques secondes d'intervalle ! C'est suspect !

[Mélusine] dit : Quoi donc ?

[Swan] dit : Inutile de nous cacher ma chère Mélusine, je crois que notre secret a été découvert, tu aurais dû être plus prudente.

[Mélusine] dit : Quoi ? Je n'ai pas compris…

[Swan] dit : Ne feins pas l'ignorance s'il te plaît, cela ne rendra les choses que plus compliquées qu'elles ne le sont déjà !

[Suzie] dit : Monsieur Swan arrêtez vous allez encore casser Mélusine ! La dernière fois elle a fini par parler toute seule.

[Swan] dit : Huhu, ce n'est que pour dissimuler un peu plus la vérité !

[NaCl] dit : laisse tomber Mélusine

[Narcisse] dit : Ma chère Mélusine, seriez vous donc ce genre de vierge sacrée corrompue ? Cet ange divin rempli de gentillesse dont la véritable nature serait dissimulée derrière un masque de nacre pur ?

[Mélusine] dit : Non je n'ai rien fait ! Je ne sais même pas de quoi on veut m'accuser en fait…

[Ogre] dit : calme-toi mélusine c'est swan qui dit n'importe quoi encore

[Swan] dit : Serait-ce de la jalousie que je vois là Ogrichon ?

[Princesse Confettis] dit : C'est moi qui ai inventé le surnom !

[Swan] dit : Et il est excellent !

[Ogre] dit : vous êtes chiants !

[Crapouillot] dit : J'aime bien Ogrichon aussi !

[Ogre] dit : oh la crapouille ça va hein

[Mélusine] dit : Ne vous disputez pas !

[NaCl] dit : alors qui prend les paris ?

[Princesse Confettis] dit : Moi je suis pour Ogrichon !ヽ(｡⌒∇ ⌒｡✿)ノ

[Swan] dit : Moi aussi !

[Ogre] dit : mais on ne se dispute pas !

[Swan] dit : C'est ce qu'ils disent tous.

[Sugar Pop] dit : Qui ça ?

[Narcisse] dit : Les coupables. Et les innocents ! Et les perroquets aussi.

[Suzie] dit : Les perroquets ?

**[13:51:43] M. Bourdon a rejoint la conversation**

[M. Bourdon] dit : Pourquoi vous êtes tous là ? En plein milieu de la journée en plus…

[Mélusine] dit : Oh bonjour !

[Princesse Confettis] dit : Hellow Bzz Bzz ! Ça va bien ?

[M. Bourdon] dit : J'attends mon élève pour son cours, il est encore en retard…

[Suzie] dit : Un cours de violon ?

[M. Bourdon] dit : Oui, comme d'habitude.

[Sugar Pop] dit : Peut-être qu'il a été bloqué dans le métro ? Ils arrêtent pas d'en parler à la télé, ils disent que c'est des problèmes de connexion ou je sais pas quoi. Ça doit faire peur de finir enfermé dans un métro !

[Crapouillot] dit : Ah ouais j'ai entendu à la radio !

[Ogre] dit : mais c'est depuis longtemps ? Ça fait un moment que je suis pas aller en ville

[Mélusine] dit : Un peu plus d'une semaine je crois. Une fois j'ai failli être bloquée dans une rame mais heureusement j'étais en avance et c'est la rame après moi qui s'est arrêtée.

[NaCl] dit : je prends pas le métro perso, mais tant qu'il n'y a pas d'accident

[Princesse Confettis] dit : Une fois je me souviens j'ai vu les écrans dans les stations devenir tout bleu ! Puis après c'est revenu comme si de rien d'était ! ✌︎('ω'✌︎ )

[Swan] dit : Il faut croire que le réseau électrique de la ville est vraiment mal foutu. Ça me fait penser à la banque qui s'est fait pirater le mois dernier. Peut être que c'est pareil avec le métro ?

[Suzie] dit : Ah oui la banque ! J'en avais assez de cette histoire, ils en parlaient en boucle à la télévision alors qu'ils n'avaient même pas perdu d'argent. Mais après il y a eu le vol de tableau qui a permis de changer de sujet.

[Mélusine] dit : Il a d'ailleurs été retrouvé non ?

[Narcisse] dit : Oui quelques jours après, à sa place, dans le musée.

[Ogre] dit : en fait ils l'avaient juste paumé et n'ont pas osé l'avouer

[NaCl] dit : pas impossible

**[13:58:04] Flamingo a rejoint la conversation**

[Swan] dit : Oh mais qui voilà ! Bonjour mon bel oiseau de paradis !

[Flamingo] dit : Hello tout le monde ! Vous allez bien ?

[Swan] dit : Merveilleusement depuis que tu es arrivée !

[Flamingo] dit : Bah vous êtes bien silencieux, je vous intimide ? Y a du monde dis-donc !

[Swan] dit : Mais

[Flamingo] dit : Ah je vois que vous parlez de l'affaire de vol, j'ai suivi un peu l'histoire. À croire que quelqu'un cherchait à s'amuser avec les policiers et les journalistes.

[Swan] dit : …

[Flamingo] dit : Bon alors vous êtes partis ou quoi ?

[Suzie] dit : Non mais…

[Princesse Confettis] dit : Swanochou s'est pris un méga vent intersidéraaaal ! (｡˃̤൬˂̤｡✿)

[Flamingo] dit : Qui ça ? Oooh Swan tu étais là mon petit dindon blanc, pardon j'oublie toujours que tu existes !

[Swan] dit : Je comprends, ma supériorité naturelle t'a encore une fois aveuglée et empêchée de me voir !

[Mélusine] dit : J e pense plutôt qu'elle vous a volontairement ignoré…

[Ogre] dit : laisse tomber mélusine

[Sugar Pop] dit : Sinon on parlait du métro ! Des retards et tout ça /o/

[Flamingo] dit : M'en parlez pas, j'ai été enfermée dedans au début de la semaine.

[Crapouillot] dit : Sérieux ? On se demandait ce que ça faisait.

[Princesse Confettis] dit : Ça fait peeeeur ?

[Flamingo] dit : Non j'étais avec d'autres personnes mais c'était affreusement long, surtout qu'après avoir attendu un peu plus d'une heure on a dû sortir à pied en plein milieu du tunnel et j'ai foutu en l'air une paire de talons.

[Narcisse] dit : Quelle terrible expérience !

[Ogre] dit : ça va c'est que des chaussures

[Flamingo] dit : Elles valaient cher ces chaussures Ogrichon je te signale, et personne n'aime marcher dans un tunnel humide et sombre.

[Ogre] dit : je vais cuisiner de la princesse ce soir si quelqu'un continue de m'appeler comme ça

[Princesse Confettis] dit : Eeeh, mais je suis pas comestibleuh ! (● ˃͈ロ˂͈́)੭ꠥ⁾⁾

[NaCl] dit : ça pourrait être pire

[Ogre] dit : du genre ?

[Swan] dit : Ogrichounnet !

[Princesse Confettis] dit : Ooooh c'est trop chou !

[M. Bourdon] dit : Ah bah vous aviez raison, j'ai reçu un message des parents de mon élève, ils sont coincés dans le métro…

[Sugar Pop] dit : Ooooh, mais y a du bruit sur le stade depuis un bon moment, si ça se trouve y a des concurrents qui sont pas encore arrivés.

[Crapouillot] dit : C'est un joyeux bordel tout ça ! Pour le coup je suis bien content de rester au port !

[Flamingo] dit : Les joies de la ville ~

**[14:06:44] O.V.N.I a rejoint la conversation**

[O.V.N.I] dit : Bonjour

[Crapouillot] dit : Hey salut ! Ça faisait un bail qu'on t'avait pas vu ici !

[O.V.N.I] dit : Oui

[Suzie] dit : Bonjour OVNI ! Vous allez bien ? Vous n'êtes pas coincé dans le métro ?

[O.V.N.I] dit : Non je suis dans ma chambre

[Princesse Confettis] dit : Woaaaah mais on est presque tous là ! Il manque qui déjà ? C'est trop chouette !

[NaCl] dit : Il manque 4 personnes

[Flamingo] dit : Je crois que le record de personnes connectées en même temps était 10 ou 11, à part au début où on était tous là.

[Ogre] dit : c'est quand même bizarre qu'on se connecte pratiquement tous au même moment…

[Princesse Confettis] dit : Moi j'aimerais bien que les autres vieeennent ! (((o(*°▽°* )o)))♡ C'est vrai qu'on a jamais été tous ensemble, sauf quand on s'est rencontrés ! Puis ce serait chouette de jouer au Monopoly !

[Crapouillot] dit : Héhé faut faire gaffe Flamingo est mauvaise perdante !

[Swan] dit : Ah oui ?

[Flamingo] dit : Je n'arrêtais pas de tomber en prison comme par hasard ! Et je tombais dans toutes les propriétés de NaCl !

[NaCl] dit : c'est surtout grâce à ça que j'ai gagné d'ailleurs

**[14:10:02] Popotte a rejoint la conversation**

[Popotte] dit : Aaaah pardon excusez-moi (>.< )

[Swan] dit : Pourquoi tu t'excuses Popotte ? On ne t'a même pas dit bonjour.

[O.V.N.I] dit : Bonjour

[Swan] dit : Ah bah maintenant si.

[Princesse Confettis] dit : Encore trois !

[Mélusine] dit : Ça ne va pas Popotte ?

[Popotte] dit : Si ! Si je vais bien ! Je ne sais pas pourquoi je m'excusais, j'avais peur d'être en retard en voyant tout le monde de connecté !

[Popotte] dit : Je ne suis pas dernière ?

[Popotte] dit : Ah non je ne suis pas dernière !

[Popotte] dit : Vous allez bien ?

[Popotte] dit : Ah désolé ne répondez pas si vous n'allez pas bien ! Enfin si ! C'est vrai qu'on ne répond jamais non à cette question en fait…

[ Popotte] dit :  Pardon je parle beaucoup !

[Popotte] dit : De quoi est-ce que vous parliez ? Je suis en train de me préparer un thé !

[Flamingo] dit : Je comprendrai jamais comment tu fais pour écrire aussi vite…

[Popotte] dit : Pardon…

[Ogre] dit : arrête de t'excuser on t'a dit !

[Popotte] dit : Ah oui ! J'arrête (désolée…)

[Princesse Confettis] dit : Hey tu t'es encore excusée !

[Popotte] dit : Ah ! Mais c

**[14:13:32] Popotte a quitté la conversation**

[Sugar Pop] dit : Oh, c'était rapide.

[M. Bourdon] dit : Elle a paniqué je crois.

[Narcisse] dit : Revenez Popotte ! Ne vous enfuyez pas !

**[14:14:14] Popotte a rejoint la conversation**

[Narcisse] dit : Oh ! Fabuleux triplet gagnant !

[Popotte] dit : J'ai appuyé sur déconnexion sans faire exprès, pardon…

[O.V.N.I] dit : Bonjour

[Mélusine] dit : Tout va bien ?

[Sugar Pop] dit : Comment on peut se déconnecter sans faire exprès ? O.o

[Ogre] dit : j'avoue que ça m'échappe aussi

[Popotte] dit : Je suis trop maladroite je vous l'ai dit !

[Popotte] dit : Tiens d'ailleurs hier soir je me suis retrouvée coincée toute seule dans une rame de métro !

[Princesse Confettis] dit : Ooooooooh ! t(°0° t)

[Suzie] dit : Nous en parlions justement !

[Popotte] dit : Ah oui je viens de voir !

[Popotte] dit : C'était terrible, j'ai cru que je n'allais jamais m'en sortir ! J'ai sonné l'alarme plusieurs fois et après j'ai dû forcer l'ouverture des portes parce que personne ne répondait, et ensuite en sortant j'ai trébuché et je suis tombée, j'ai cassé mes lunettes d'ailleurs… Et une fois sortie la rame est repartie sans moi…

[Swan] dit : Tu es maudite ma pauvre.

[Popotte] dit : Oh ! Quelqu'un m'aurait maudite ? Peut-être…

[Popotte] dit : Mais qui ? Comment ? En prenant une mèche de cheveux ?

[Swan] dit : Je… ne sais pas ?

[Narcisse] dit : La malédiction de la sincérité sans doute !

[Flamingo] dit : Hein ?

[Suzie] dit : J'espère que vous avez une autre paire de lunettes pour remplacer celles cassées !

[Mélusine] dit : Je me demande si je ne vais pas arrêter de prendre le métro…

[NaCl] dit : il y a trop de monde ça devient difficile à suivre

[Sugar Pop] dit : Moi j'aime bien c'est rigolo ! On devrait tous parler ensemble pour que ce soit encore mieux ! /o/

[Princesse Confettis] dit : Oh ouiiii ! o(｡>ᴗ<｡✿o)

[M. Bourdon] dit : Je n'arrive pas à tout lire déjà…

[Crapouillot] dit : Il manque qui d'ailleurs ? Moi je reste encore un peu, j'ai bien envie de voir si le reste arrive !

[Princesse Confettis] dit : On peut faire une invocation !

[Mélusine] dit : Comme une formule magique ?

[Popotte] dit : Oh ! En parlant d'invocation, j'ai lu une histoire incroyable sur une vieille secte qui cherchait à invoquer un esprit, mais ils ne savaient pas comment s'y prendre, donc ils ont essayé plein de stratagèmes différents. Au final ils ont fini par s'entretuer dans une cave…

[Ogre] dit : c'est glauque

[Sugar Pop] dit : Popotte tu les trouves où toutes tes histoires cheloues ?

**[14:22:18] Apple a rejoint la conversation**

[Apple] dit : Oulah

[O.V.N.I] dit : Bonjour

[Princesse Confettis] dit : Hellooooow Pomme d'Api ! ☆*:.｡. o( ≧▽≦ )o .｡.:*☆ Plus que deeeux !

[Narcisse] dit : Ah cher Apple, comment allez vous ? Vous qui êtes très souvent ici, vous devez être surpris de voir tant de monde dans la digi-room n'est-ce pas ?

[Apple] dit : Euh ouais assez, qu'est-ce que vous faites tous là ? Vous avez pas de vie ?

[Popotte] dit : Pardon…

[Mélusine] dit : Il semblerait que nous ayons tous un temps de repos au même moment !

[Ogre] dit : je pense que je vais pas tarder d'ailleurs

[Swan] dit : Saluuut ~

[Apple] dit : Oh merde t'es là aussi toi ?

[Swan] dit : Je ne pouvais pas manquer ce rendez-vous !

[NaCl] dit : Il s'est fait rembarrer par Flamingo tout à l'heure

[Sugar Pop] dit : C'était rigolo !

[Apple] dit : Bon et sinon vous faites quoi là au juste ?

[Crapouillot] dit : Bah on discute !

[M. Bourdon] dit : On patiente aussi

**[14:25:22] Bouton d'Or a rejoint la conversation**

[Bouton d'Or] dit : Bonjour tout le monde !

[O.V.N.I] dit : Bonjour

[Princesse Confettis] dit : Hellooooooow ! Il reste plus que Gaïa et on sera tous làààà !  
ヽ(｡⌒∇ ⌒｡✿)ノ

[Bouton d'Or] dit : C'est bizarre de voir autant de monde, je me suis dit que j'allais passer voir s'il y avait quelqu'un avant d'aller amener ma fille à l'école mais je ne m'attendais pas à ça !

[Suzie] dit : Les métros sont bloqués, vous prenez le bus pour aller à l'école ?

[Bouton d'Or] dit : Je l'amène en voiture en général, c'est plus pratique parce qu'après j'arrive à a boutique.

[Suzie] dit : Ah tant mieux !

[Sugar Pop] dit : C'est fou de se retrouver presque tous ensemble comme le premier jour où on s'est rencontré ! Je crois que ça doit être la première fois !

[NaCl] dit : il manque encore Gaïa, et elle ne vient presque jamais à cause de son travail

[Crapouillot] dit : Ah je l'ai vue y a deux semaines le soir, on a discuté un peu mais c'est pas une grande bavarde

[Apple] dit : Ça m'étonnerait quand même qu'on se retrouve tous en pleine journée comme ça

**[14:29:42] Gaïa a rejoint la conversation**

[Apple] dit : …

[O.V.N.I] dit : Bonjour

[Princesse Confettis] dit : WOAAAAAAAAAAH Σ（・□・；）

[Swan] dit : Et encore une fois les hypothèses de Apple se sont révélées exactes !

[Apple] dit : La ferme.

[Gaïa] dit : Pourquoi tout le monde est là ? Je reviendrai plus tard.

[Princesse Confettis] dit : Oh bah nooooon !

[Sugar Pop] dit : Reste un peu ! C'est la première fois qu'on se retrouve tous ensemble !

[Mélusine] dit : C'est incroyable ! On dirait que nous avons été réunis pour une occasion particulière !

[Ogre] dit : je pense surtout que c'est un drôle de hasard

[Narcisse] dit : Le hasard n'est qu'une succession de faits dont le lien est inconnu pour l'homme !

[Flamingo] dit : Oui enfin c'est le hasard quoi.

[Crapouillot] dit : Ça fait plaisir de voir tout le monde quand même ! C'est cool que tu sois revenue Gaïa !

[Gaïa] dit : Peu importe, il y a quelque chose d'important à dire ou je peux y aller ?

[Bouton d'Or] dit : (Ah tout le monde, je m'absente quelques minutes, je laisse mon téléphone à ma fille, vous inquiétez pas si vous voyez des trucs bizarres !)

[Sugar Pop] dit : On a parlé du métro, des vols et du fait que Suzie était une chouette !

[Mélusine] dit : (Très bien, à tout à l'heure Bouton d'Or !)

[Princesse Confettis] dit : Owiiiiiii !

[Gaïa] dit : Bon dans ce cas je m'en vais, on se reverra peut-être une prochaine fois, quand ce sera plus calme.

**[14:32:59] One a rejoint la conversation**

[Princesse Confettis] dit : Ehw ? Hellow !

[O.V.N.I] dit : Bonjour

[Suzie] dit : Euh, bonjour !

[Sugar Pop] dit : Un nouveau ?

[Gaïa] dit : Mon appli a bugué j'arrive pas à me déconnecter.

[Mélusine] dit : Peut-être que c'est un problème de votre téléphone Gaïa ?

[M. Bourdon] dit : Non je n'y arrive pas non plus, aucun bouton ne répond.

[One] dit : Bien le bonjour mes chers amis.

[Swan] dit : On se connaît ?

[Ogre] dit : c'est la première fois que je le vois

[Flamingo] dit : Apple tu l'as déjà vu toi ?

[One] dit : Elle ne vous répondra pas tout de suite, elle essaye de prendre le contrôle du serveur mais je l'en empêche.

[Gaïa] dit : C'est vous qui avez bloqué les commandes ? J'ai besoin de mon téléphone.

[One] dit : Oui mais ce n'est que temporaire. Aucun bouton ne répondra, inutile de s'acharner.

[Princesse Confettis] dit : Noooon c'est tout cassé !

[Swan] dit : Vous êtes qui au juste ? L'admin de la digi-room ?

[One] dit : Oui d'une certaine manière. C'est une longue histoire. À vrai dire nous nous sommes déjà rencontrés lors de votre première connexion. Cela dit je ne m'étais pas présenté à ce moment-là.

[Narcisse] dit : Seriez-vous donc la personne ayant envoyé les mystérieux messages d'invitation ?

[Gaïa] dit : Ce n'est pas drôle, laissez-nous partir, j'attends un appel important.

[One] dit : J'ai bien peur de vous annoncer que vos prochains rendez-vous seront annulés.

[Popotte] dit : Je suis désolée !

[Ogre] dit : pourquoi tu t'excuses encore ?

[Popotte] dit : Ah je pensais l'avoir envoyé plus tôt, mais j'ai oublié d'appuyer sur le bouton… J'ai manqué quelque chose ?

[NaCl] dit : bon il se passe quoi là au juste ?

[Mélusine] dit : Je commence à avoir un peu peur…

[Suzie] dit : S'il vous plaît monsieur One, est-ce que vous pouvez nous dire ce qu'il se passe ?

[Crapouillot] dit : Plus personne n'a son téléphone qui répond à part le clavier ?

[Flamingo] dit : Oui, et maintenant c'est ma télé qui déconne complètement.

[M. Bourdon] dit : Chez moi c'est les lumières qui s'allument toutes seules.

[Princesse Confettis] dit : C'est l'apocalyyyyypse ! .°(ಗдಗ。)°.

[One] dit : Bien laissez moi d'abord désactiver vos claviers.

[One] dit : Voilà, c'est bien plus cordial ainsi n'est-ce pas ?

[One] dit : Permettez-moi vous expliquer calmement ce qu'il se passe. Lisez attentivement s'il vous plaît.

[One] dit : Je vais aller droit au but : vous avez été choisis pour accomplir une quête. Cette quête, vous ne pourrez la réaliser seuls, vous l'accomplirez à la suite d'une rencontre inévitable qui changera votre vie.

[One] dit : Vous voudrez reculer.

[One] dit : Vous hésiterez.

[One] dit : Mais vous n'avez pas le choix.

[One] dit : Le scan à présent terminé, un objet va bientôt sortir de l'écran de votre téléphone, il n'est en rien dangereux, prenez-le simplement dans votre main.

[One] dit : Il s'agit d'un Digivice. C'est un artefact sacré venu d'un autre monde. Vous devez à tout prix le garder avec vous.

[One] dit : C'est tout ce que je peux vous dire pour le moment. Ne m'en voulez pas, nous nous retrouverons bien assez tôt.

**[14:37:00] Narcisse a quitté la conversation**

**[14:37:00] Suzie a quitté la conversation**

**[14:37:00] Princesse Confettis a quitté la conversation**

**[14:37:00] NaCl a quitté la conversation**

**[14:37:00] Sugar Pop a quitté la conversation**

**[14:37:00] Crapouillot a quitté la conversation**

**[14:37:00] Ogre a quitté la conversation**

**[14:37:00] Swan a quitté la conversation**

**[14:37:00] Mélusine a quitté la conversation**

**[14:37:00] M. Bourdon a quitté la conversation**

**[14:37:00] Flamingo a quitté la conversation**

**[14:37:00] O.V.N.I a quitté la conversation**

**[14:37:00] Popotte a quitté la conversation**

**[14:37:00] Apple a quitté la conversation**

**[14:37:00] Bouton d'Or a quitté la conversation**

**[14:37:00] Gaïa a quitté la conversation**

[One] dit : Bon courage.


	2. Jour 1 - Groupe 1 : Drôles de bugs

Une lumière aveuglante.

La sensation de tomber.

Une conscience qui s'échappe…

\- Eh ! Apple réveille-toi ! Allez ! Aaapple !

Le visage encore recouvert par ses cheveux, la destinataire de cet appel finit enfin par ouvrir les yeux. D'abord agréablement surprise par la fraîcheur et le confort inhabituel de son oreiller, le contact glacial entre sa paume et une flaque d'eau réveilla brutalement son corps qui se redressa aussitôt. Ses doigts coururent sur son visage et écartèrent les mèches gênantes qui lui barraient la vue, puis s'arrêtèrent après avoir remarqué l'absence de lunettes qui, d'ordinaire, ne quittaient jamais son nez. Encore en proie à une panique légère, la jeune femme tâta hâtivement le sol herbu sur lequel elle était à présent assise, manqua de plonger à nouveau ses doigts dans une flaque d'eau, et s'arrêta aussitôt au contact d'une masse douce et pelucheuse.

\- Si tu cherches tes lunettes, c'est moi qui les ai ! Tiens !

Encore perdue dans le flou, la demoiselle saisit précipitamment ses verres et les posa sur son nez, pour finalement distinguer clairement l'identité de son sauveur. Sa première réaction fut de pousser un cri. La seconde fut de retirer les lunettes, de les nettoyer avec précaution, puis de les mettre à nouveau. La troisième fut identique à la première. Devant elle se tenait une drôle de créature jaune, dotée de grands yeux ronds et de trois paires d'ailes qui s'activèrent aussitôt pour permettre à l'animal de voler.

\- Q-Qu'est-ce que c'est !

Le cri fut instinctif et ne cherchait pas de réponse précise. Pourtant la petite bestiole, semblable à une abeille, prit le temps de répondre avec une petite voix délicate.

\- Je suis Puroromon !  
\- Ah ! AAAH !

La jeune femme se leva aussitôt, manqua de trébucher sur une racine qui traînait par là, puis recula de quelques pas sans quitter des yeux l'inquiétante créature qui lui faisait face.

[ **Puroromon – Niveau Novice :** Un digimon larve qui vole librement en contrôlant individuellement ses trois paires d'ailes. Elle n'est pas encore très puissante, mais elle reste cependant difficile à attraper à cause de son vol imprévisible. Son attaque spéciale _Chikkuritto_ injecte une petite quantité de venin à son adversaire à l'aide du petit dard sur son derrière.]

\- C'est quoi ça !? Et où je suis ! Qu'est-ce que…

Sans même s'en rendre compte, sa main gauche tenait fermement un drôle d'objet de forme inattendue, composé d'un petit écran carré et de trois boutons bleus. Cela lui revint alors, l'arrivée de One dans la digi-room, et cet objet qui était sorti de l'écran de son ordinateur, puis le puissant éclair lumineux après lequel elle avait perdu connaissance. Elle fixa l'objet, perplexe. One avait appelé cette chose un digivice, mais à première vue l'engin ne pouvait pas faire grand-chose, il ressemblait surtout à un podomètre passé de mode. Un drôle de cri la fit alors sursauter, la faisant poser ses yeux sur le décor qui l'entourait, et auquel elle n'avait jusqu'à maintenant qu'à peine prêté attention. De l'herbe verte, un arbre penché, des arbres penchés, plutôt, et un feuillage si épais qu'il était difficile de voir le ciel qui se cachait derrière. Apple sentit son cœur battre de plus en plus fort, ses jambes peinaient à la faire tenir debout, si bien qu'elle manqua de tomber en arrière. Adossée à un arbre, elle essaya de reprendre sa respiration et de comprendre ce qu'il venait de se passer, mais partout où elle posait ses yeux, le paysage ne lui offrait que de larges flaques d'eau, des racines nouées enchevêtrées les unes dans les autres, des lignes de terre presque noire tant elle était détrempée. Mais enfin, son regard s'arrêta sur quelque chose de familier, quelque chose qu'elle connaissait parfaitement, quelque chose sans quoi la vie lui serait terriblement difficile. Soulagée de voir son ordinateur portable intact à ses pieds, elle s'empressa donc de le ramasser et d'écarter les quelques brins d'herbe qui avaient osé s'y accrocher.

\- Apple ? Ça va ?

Un long frisson parcourut l'échine de la demoiselle qui se tourna, tout en serrant fortement son ordinateur fermé contre sa poitrine. Elle avait espéré que la drôle de bestiole qui l'avait réveillée ait disparu, qu'il ne s'agissait que d'un mirage ou d'un délire quelconque, mais non, la petite abeille, qui faisait quand même presque la taille d'une tête humaine, volait toujours devant le visage d'Apple, qui la regardait tracer de petites boucles dans les airs, à défaut de pouvoir faire du sur-place.

\- Puroromon, c'est ça ?  
\- Oui !  
\- Euh… hm… J'ai beaucoup, beaucoup de questions à te poser là maintenant tout de suite, mais je vais y aller doucement, autrement je pense que je vais encore crier. Donc, on est où, là, au juste ?  
\- Sur File Island !  
\- D'aaaaccord. Bon ça ne m'avance pas bien plus. Deuxième question, tu es quoi au juste ? Et pourquoi tu parles ?

Mais avant même que Puroromon ait le temps de répondre, une autre voix se fit entendre à quelques mètres de là. La mâchoire serrée et le cerveau encore en état de surchauffe générale, Apple se contenta de faire un pas en arrière et fixa le buisson duquel sortit bientôt un long bras, recouvert d'une manche de veste tout ce qu'il y a de plus humaine. Ce fut enfin un corps entier qui traversa l'épaisse touffe de feuilles, puis un second, un peu plus petit mais tout aussi longiligne. Apple retint son inspiration et ne réagit même pas au fait que Puroromon venait de se poser sur sa tête, analysant du mieux que possible les deux individus qui venaient d'apparaître devant elle. L'un était grand et fin, tout comme le second bien qu'il n'atteignait pas la taille du premier. Tous deux étaient blonds, et si le premier affichait un sourire presque amusé, le visage de l'autre ne laissait transparaître aucune émotion. Ce fut le plus grand qui croisa finalement le regard de Apple et marqua un temps de surprise avant de finalement s'adresser à elle.

\- Ah ! C'est bien ce que je pensais, nous ne sommes pas que deux ici ! Tu as vu Ovni ?  
\- Hm.  
\- …Ovni ?  
\- Voyons, l'air grognon, la silhouette maigrichonne, un ordinateur et des lunettes… Aaah, mais ne serait-ce point ma chère amie Apple qui me fait face ?

… De tous il fallait qu'elle tombe sur lui.

\- Swan je présume. Et en terme de maigrichon tu peux parler !  
\- Le voyage ne t'a visiblement pas fait perdre ton pauvre sens de la répartie !  
\- Très bien, je me barre.  
\- Non non !

Swan courut vers Apple et lui attrapa le bras, qu'elle dépêcha de retirer avant de s'éloigner de quelques pas du drôle d'énergumène, bientôt rejoint par le plus jeune, affublé d'un bonnet qu'il tira un peu en avant pour ne pas avoir à croiser les yeux de la jeune femme. Celle-ci baissa alors les yeux et vit apparaître une nouvelle créature aux pieds du jeune homme au sourire désagréable, ainsi qu'une seconde au-dessus de l'épaule du deuxième, qui ne semblait pas du tout gêné par la présence du monstre près de son visage.

\- Qu'est-ce que c'est que ces choses…  
\- Je suis Chapmon ! Fit la première bestiole à la peau verte et au bec d'oiseau.  
\- C'est mon copain ! Il est mignon hein ? Ajouta Swan en le prenant dans ses bras.

  


[ **Chapmon – Niveau Novice :** Un petit Digimon qui vit uniquement dans l'eau claire et propre. Pour cette raison, on n'en trouve d'ordinaire que dans des zones limitées du Digimonde. Il passe la plus grande partie de la journée à la surface de l'eau, et quand il dort seul son visage reste visible hors de l'eau. Il peut sentir le moindre mouvement à partir des vibrations de la surface. Pour s'enfuir, il utilise son attaque _Foam Shower_ pour déboussoler l'assaillant à l'aide d'une nuée de bulles.]

Le drôle d'oiseau agita ses ailes dépourvues de plumes et arbora un sourire satisfait, tandis qu'Ovni approcha la créature du visage d'Apple pour qu'elle puisse le voir de plus près.

\- Moi c'est Puchimeramon !

  


[ **Puchimeramon – Niveau Novice :** Un digimon dont le digicore brûle en permanence. Pour un petit digimon, il peut parfois avoir un sale caractère et réagir de façon agressive, mais son manque de puissance fait qu'il n'est pas très dangeureux. Il craint les digimons aquatiques et les fuit aussitôt. Il peut contrôler la force de ses flammes, permettant de ne pas mettre le feu à tout ce qu'il touche. Pour se protéger, son attaque _Fireball_ lui permet de cracher une petite boule de feu, dont la puissance reste néanmoins minime.]

\- Il ne te brûle pas… ?  
\- Non, c'est tout chaud.  
\- Je ne veux pas brûler Ovni moi !

Apple se gratta la tête et observa les deux créatures interagir avec leur partenaire, tandis que les petites pattes de Puroromon continuaient à bouger sur le haut de son crâne. Après une observation plus poussée, elle remarqua également qu'Ovni et Swan possédaient chacun un digivice, qu'ils avaient attaché à leur ceinture pour l'un et à la poche pour l'autre. Mais où étaient-ils donc tombés ? Swan s'était lui aussi réveillé en plein milieu de ce qu'il semblait être un marais, et avait été accueilli par Chapmon qui attendait patiemment qu'il reprenne ses esprits en s'installant sur son ventre. Ovni s'était quant à lui retrouvé à seulement quelques mètres de là où Swan se trouvait, et tous deux n'avaient pas mis beaucoup de temps à se retrouver et à comprendre à quel membre du groupe de la digi-room ils avaient à faire. C'est après avoir entendu les cris d'Apple qu'ils ont compris qu'ils ne se trouvaient pas loin d'une troisième connaissance, qui en effet se situait juste à quelques pas de là, cachée derrière plusieurs buissons.

\- Donc si je comprends bien, vous aussi vous avez perdu connaissance après le flash de lumière là ?  
\- Oui, mon téléphone a brillé et paf, je me réveille ici.  
\- Ah…

Le jeune homme au bonnet sortit son téléphone de sa poche à son tour, et le montra à Apple et Swan qui s'y penchèrent et comprirent qu'il s'agissait plus d'une console de jeu que d'un véritable téléphone. L'unique représentante de la gente féminine du groupe soupira et commença presque à s'habituer à la succession de bizarreries qui venaient de lui sauter en plein visage, elle s'assit alors et ouvrit son ordinateur qu'elle venait de poser sur ses jambes. Swan s'accroupit et regarda l'écran à son tour, tandis que le dernier membre du groupe jouait avec les petits bras de son compagnon de flammes.

\- Tu penses qu'il y aurait du réseau ici ? J'ai rien sur mon téléphone.  
\- Justement j'ai un accès direct aux réseaux satellites du globe, je n'ai pas besoin de me connecter à un réseau local comme vous.  
\- Comment ça se fait ?  
\- On s'en fiche. De toute manière je n'ai rien non plus. Puroromon, tu disais qu'on se trouvait où ?  
\- Sur File Island !  
\- C'est une petite île du Digimonde ! Fit Chapmon.

Un temps de pause s'installa au sein du groupe. Le digimon vert leva la tête, curieux de savoir ce qu'il avait pu dire de gênant.

\- Le ?  
\- Le Digimonde !  
\- On n'est pas dans le- Une minute, c'est quoi ce drôle de bourdonnement ?

La question d'Apple fit taire l'ensemble des humains et des digimons qui tournèrent la tête dans plusieurs directions pour deviner d'où pouvait venir le drôle de vrombissement. Mais alors que Swan s'apprêta à dire qu'il pensait que cela venait de derrière l'arbre contre lequel Apple était adossée, une imposante silhouette s'échappa de ce même endroit, dévoilant un énormes insecte rayé dont les ailes produisaient un bruit si puissant qu'il força les membres du groupes à se boucher les oreilles.

\- C'est Flymon ! hurla Puroromon, vite il faut partir !

  


[ **Flymon – Niveau Champion :** Un digimon insecte qui possède d'immenses ailes empoisonnées. Il peut voler à une vitesse prodigieuse, profitant du bourdonnement qu'il génère en vol pour immobiliser ceux qui l'entendent. Son corps est protégé par une carapace solide et il peut saisir son adversaire dans ses imposantes griffes avant de les achever à l'aide de son dard surpuissant. Son attaque spéciale, _Deadly Stinger_ , consiste à tirer son dard sur ses adversaires pour les paralyser et les empoisonner.]

La petite abeille s'échappa de la tête d'Apple et prit les devants en s'échappant à toute vitesse dans la direction opposée de là où l'immense guêpe venait de surgir. Le groupe lui emboîta aussitôt le pas, ignorant les flaques de boue et les herbes hautes qui pouvaient leur faire obstacle. L'heure n'était pas à penser, car la créature qui s'était déjà mise à leur poursuite avait bien en tête de faire du groupe son quatre heure de la journée. Le bourdonnement du monstre redoubla d'intensité, conjuguant les tremblements de peur du groupe de fuyards à ceux causés par les vibrations de l'insecte géant. Celui-ci fonçait droit vers eux, mettant en pièce les arbres et les buissons qui se dressaient sur son chemin. Copeaux et morceaux de terre mouillée volaient dans toutes les directions et retombaient sur les membres du groupes qui n'osaient même plus regarder derrière eux, de peur de voir un dard se ficher dans leur corps.

\- Par ici !

La petite abeille profita d'un tronc d'arbre déraciné pour se glisser en-dessous, là où s'était creusée une petite cavité, très rapidement suivie par le reste du groupe, dont Apple qui depuis le début de la course tenait instinctivement Ovni par le poignet. Tous retinrent leur respiration, lorsqu'enfin le puissant bourdonnement de Flymon les survola et s'éloigna progressivement. Swan relâcha finalement son souffle, et bien que d'ordinaire son sang-froid restait à toute épreuve, les perles de sueur qui s'échappaient de son front témoignaient de l'extrême terreur qu'il venait de vivre. Apple dégagea les mèches de cheveux humides qui pendaient devant ses yeux et reprit peu à peu son souffle, tout en restant la plus silencieuse possible, de crainte de se faire entendre par un autre monstre.

\- Apple…

La demoiselle se tourna vers Ovni qui venait de chuchoter son nom et se rendit compte qu'elle n'avait toujours pas lâché son poignet. Elle s'excusa aussitôt et tira sa main vers elle.

\- Cette chose est partie vous croyez ?  
\- Je pense oui, je ne l'entends plus.  
\- Flymon est très dangereux, c'est son territoire ici et il déteste y voir des intrus.  
\- Mais c'est quoi au juste cette chose ! Et vous vous êtes quoi !  
\- Des Digimons ! Mais il y a des digimons gentils et d'autres méchants, c'est tout !  
\- Ok, et maintenant on fait quoi ?

La question méritait en effet d'être posée. De quoi cette chose pouvait-elle être bien capable ? Il suffisait de se prendre un simple coup de dard et c'était la fin. Et comment un monstre pareil pouvait bien exister en premier lieu !? Certes tout prêtait à croire qu'ils ne se trouvaient pas dans le monde réel, mais bien dans un autre monde, un monde habité par des bestioles parfois petites et inoffensives, parfois très grosses, meurtrières, assoiffées de sang et capable de vous décapiter avec un simple coup de pince. Un monde très loin d'être accueillant en somme. Apple fixait silencieusement Puroromon qui levait la tête dans l'espoir d'entendre quelque chose. Qu'est-ce que c'était cette créature au juste ? Elle connaissait son nom, enfin, ce qu'elle utilisait comme pseudonyme, pourtant c'était la première fois qu'elle la voyait. Et bizarrement, Apple avait presque la sensation d'avoir un lien avec ce drôle d'insecte. Swan quant à lui serrait Chapmon contre lui, tentant de rester calme en faisant une moue un peu bête pour se rassurer. Lui non plus ne comprenait pas grand-chose, mais il n'essayait même pas de savoir, tout ce qui comptait pour lui en ce moment précis était de rester en vie. La suite on verra.

\- Bon on va pas rester là pour toujours non plus ! Fit Puchimeramon, dont les flammes commençaient à redoubler en intensité.  
\- Chht il ne faut pas…

Puis brutalement les mandibules de Flymon vinrent se fermer à quelques centimètres du visage de Swan. Le vrombissement reprit de plus belle, mais Puchimeramon profita de l'action pour cracher une boule de feu sur le visage de l'insecte qui décolla du tronc couché sur lequel il s'était posé. Le groupe en profita pour sortir et s'enfuir à nouveau, mais Chapmon adressa à l'insecte géant une salve de Foam Shower qui déboussola le monstre pour à peine une seconde, le faisant répliquer violemment par un tir de dard qui provoqua une puissante explosion lorsqu'il s'enfonça dans le sol humide du marais. Les trois humains du groupe furent projetés dans différentes directions, les laissant à la merci du terrible insecte. Celui-ci se tourna alors vers Ovni, qui peinait à se relever, déboussolé par le choc, et s'approcha de lui en enfonçant ses puissantes pattes dans la terre meuble. Le visage recouvert de terre et de morceaux d'herbe, le jeune homme au bonnet eut à peine le temps de se tourner vers l'insecte que celui-ci le recouvrit de l'ensemble de son corps disproportionné. Figé par la peur, Ovni ne cria pas, et fut surpris par une salve de boules de feu projetées par le petit digimon de flammes qui essayait désespérément d'attirer l'attention du monstre vers lui. Apple se releva alors et profita de la diversion pour courir vers Ovni et le tirer vers elle, tandis que Swan lançait des pierres sur la tête de l'insecte pour le faire venir dans sa direction.

Flymon répondit à l'appel, agacé par les attaques incessantes qu'il recevait, et fit de nouveau bourdonner ses imposantes ailes. Les arbres et les buissons, soufflés par le battement semblaient s'écarter de la trajectoire du monstre qui se jeta soudainement vers Swan qui eut suffisamment de réflexes pour exécuter une roulade sur le côté. L'insecte géant ajusta rapidement sa trajectoire et tira plusieurs dards vers le jeune homme qui parvint à les éviter de justesse. Un genou au sol, le grand blond inspira profondément et fit face à la créature qui poussa un cri terrifiant, certain qu'il s'agirait là de sa dernière prouesse acrobatique. Mais une grosse pierre vint s'écraser dans la boue à quelques centimètres de la tête de la guêpe géante, qui se tourna vers Apple, qui à défaut de savoir viser, était parvenue à attirer son attention avec l'aide d'Ovni. Les battements d'aile de Flymon redoublèrent d'intensité, des morceaux de terre quittaient le sol, emportés par une puissante bourrasque. Le corps de la créature s'articulait frénétiquement et quelques gouttes de poison coulaient de son dard acéré ; sa prochaine attaque sera fatale pour l'un des membres du groupes. C'était peine perdue. Mais ce fut au moment précis où tout espoir semblait perdu que plusieurs silhouettes surgirent de derrière les trois humains et fondirent sur le monstre.

> 01010000 01110101 01100011 01101000 01101001 01101101 01100101 01110010 01100001 01101101 01101111 01101110 01010000 01110101 01110010 01101111 01110010 01101111 01101101 01101111 01101110 01000011 01101000 01100001 01110000 01101101 01101111 01101110   
>  ENTER New:Data  
>  SEARCH Data:Digivice(ovni,swan,apple)  
>  START New:Connexion  
>  CONNECTED
> 
> INITIATE_EVOLUTION New:Evolve(Puchimeramon TO Candmon)  
>  INITIATE_EVOLUTION New:Evolve(Chapmon TO Penmon)  
>  INITIATE_EVOLUTION New:Evolve(Puroromon TO Funbeemon)
> 
> CHANGE Data:Level(Baby II TO Child)  
>  NEW Data:Attribute(data)  
>  NEW Data:Attribute(vaccine)  
>  NEW Data:Attribute(virus)  
>  KEEP Data:Type(flame)  
>  CHANGE Data:Type(lesser TO bird)  
>  CHANGE Data:Type(larva TO insect)
> 
> UPDATE Data:All
> 
> START_EVOLUTION  
>  Data_state->Empty  
>  Transform_state->Success
> 
> CLOSE New:Connexion  
>  END  
>  01000011 01100001 01101110 01100100 01101101 01101111 01101110 01010000 01100101 01101110 01101101 01101111 01101110 01000110 01110101 01101110 01100010 01100101 01100101 01101101 01101111 01101110

Une intense lumière s'échappait des digivices que tenaient fermement les trois membres du groupe. Luttant de toute leur force contre le vent puissant généré par les ailes de Flymon, tous fixaient les trois silhouettes qui venaient de surgir de derrière eux. Comme possédés par une puissance insoupçonnée, les petits digimons avaient changé de forme, transcendés par leur détermination de protéger leur partenaire.  
Une puissante boule de feu fut subitement projetée sur le visage de l'insecte géant qui poussa un cri de douleur et interrompit son bourdonnement infernal pour faire face à son nouvel adversaire. Sur le sol atterrit alors un monstre semblable à une bougie, chapeauté par une flamme qui redoublait d'intensité.

  


[ **Candmon – Niveau Rookie :** Un digimon de type flamme dont le digicore incandescent est situé au sommet de la tête. On dit que lorsque que cette flamme s'éteint, la vie du digimon s'arrête. Certains pensent que la partie inférieure du corps de Candmon n'est qu'un leurre, et que le véritable digimon n'est autre que la flamme au sommet. Son tempérament, à l'image du feu, est généralement calme, bien qu'il peut s'énerver très vite. Avec son attaque spéciale _Bonfire_ , il peut cracher une puissante boule de feu incendiaire.]

\- _Bonfire_ !

Le digimon souffla de nouveau un tir incandescent en direction de Flymon qui se protégea avec ses ailes avant de tirer plusieurs dards en direction de Candmon. Ce dernier esquiva par un saut latéral et renouvela son attaque. Profitant de la diversion, une nouvelle silhouette glissa à toute vitesse près du digimon de feu et atteignit le monstre adverse contre lequel s'abattirent deux puissantes gifles dont la force suffit à étourdir l'énorme créature.

  


[ **Penmon – Niveau Rookie :** Un digimon oiseau découvert parmi des données d'ordinateurs basés en Antarctique. Il doit marcher en se dandinant car ses ailes ne sont pas suffisamment développées pour voler, il est assez lent mais peut atteindre une grande vitesse en glissant sur son ventre ou en nageant. Son attaque spéciale _Mugen Binta_ consiste à s'approcher discrètement de son adversaire pour le gifler violemment à plusieurs reprises avec ses ailes plates.]

Penmon évita habilement un coup de griffe de Flymon et frappa de nouveau la tête du monstre avec ses deux ailes. L'imposante guêpe poussa un puissant cri et voulu abattre son dard sur l'oiseau bleu, mais une nouvelle boule de feu le frappa de plein fouet, la faisant perdre l'équilibre. Une dernière silhouette se glissa alors entre les deux petits digimons et prit de la hauteur, avant de tirer une salve de dards crantés qui vinrent se planter dans les imposantes ailes de l'insecte tueur. Ce dernier répliqua par un tir de dards plus volumineux, mais tous furent soigneusement évités par le vol agile et rapide de l'ultime attaquant.

  


[ **Funbeemon – Niveau Rookie :** Un digimon insecte dévoué au travail et doté d'un caractère très enjoué. Elle s'entend très bien avec les digimons plantes, à partir desquelles elle a pour habitude de collecter progressivement des données qu'elle regroupe avec d'autres membres de son espèce. On raconte qu'il existerait une grande ruche dans laquelle se rassemblent une multitude de Funbeemon. Son dard cranté peut être tiré à très grande vitesse avec son attaque spéciale _Gear Stinger_.]

Acculé de toutes parts, Flymon quitta de nouveau le sol et fondit sur les trois humains qui s'étaient rassemblés, mais l'incroyable créature fut brutalement repoussée par un assaut de Penmon qui glissa droit contre son crâne. Le monstre eut à peine le temps d'ajuster son vol déstabilisé par le recul qu'une myriade de dards se plantèrent dans son abdomen, lui arrachant un nouveau cri. Enfin Candmon se posta devant le groupe et tira une dernière boule de feu, qui frappa le digimon sauvage de plein fouet, mettant le feu à ses ailes. Le monstre s'agita et se cogna contre les arbres avant de finalement prendre la fuite dans un bourdonnement bien moins menaçant. Ce ne fut que lorsque sa silhouette inquiétante disparut pour de bon qu'Apple tomba sur ses genoux, le souffle coupé. Swan peina également à tenir debout et se laissa tomber en arrière pour s'asseoir sur le sol, le temps de reprendre ses esprits. Il fut bientôt rejoint par Penmon qui se réjouit de la victoire de son groupe, tout comme Funbeemon et Candmon qui retrouvèrent leur partenaire respectif.

\- Tu as vu Apple ! On a gagné !  
\- On lui a fait peur ! Ajouta Candmon qui se tenait fièrement devant Ovni qui le regardait silencieusement.  
\- Tu as grandi… finit-il par dire.  
\- On est hors d'affaire donc ?

Poussant un soupire de soulagement, Swan s'allongea sur le sol herbu encore marqué par l'intense affrontement qui venait de se dérouler quelques minutes plus tôt. Son sourire nerveux ne disparut qu'une fois les battements de son cœur revenus à la normale. Les mains tremblantes, Apple tenait fermement son ordinateur sous son bras, tandis qu'elle fixait le digivice situé dans sa paume.

\- Il s'est passé quoi au juste ? C'était quoi ça ?  
\- C'est l'évolution ! En tout cas on appelle ça comme ça ici, répondit Funbeemon en se posant devant Apple.  
\- Apparemment ça arrive quand un digimon fait face à un grand danger !  
\- J'ai senti une grande force dans mon corps et puis hop !

Sans vraiment dire quoi que ce soit, Ovni s'agenouilla devant Candmon et tapota le digimon. Swan se redressa et posa sa main sur la tête du petit pingouin qui leva fièrement le bec. Personne ne pouvait expliquer ce qu'il venait de se passer, d'abord un insecte géant, puis une mort probable finalement repoussée grâce à l'aide d'étranges créatures capables de changer d'apparences pour devenir plus fortes. Cela n'avait aucun sens. Apple posa sa main contre son front et fixa la petite abeille, plus si petite que cela désormais, qui elle aussi la regardait curieusement.

\- On se croirait dans un jeu vidéo…  
\- Pourtant ça a bien l'air vrai tout ça, rétorqua Swan qui s'amusait avec l'une des ailes de son digimon.  
\- Les humains aussi peuvent changer de forme non ? Ajouta Funbeemon, tandis qu'elle cherchait à attirer le regard de sa partenaire.  
\- Oui, dans un sens, mais pas de cette manière.

Apple approcha sa main de sa nouvelle amie, et encore tremblante la posa sur la tête de l'insecte qui lui répondit par un petit battement d'ailes amical. Étrangement elle ne ressentait aucune crainte vis-à-vis du digimon, tout comme Swan et Ovni qui eux aussi éprouvaient un lien étrange avec leur partenaire sans pourtant être capables de l'expliquer.

\- Il y a encore beaucoup de monstres comme ce Flymon dans les environs ?  
\- Il y en a un peu partout sur l'île !  
\- C'est rassurant, fit Swan avec un ton sarcastique.  
\- Moi je protégerai Ovni contre tous les monstres !  
\- Moi aussi !  
\- Tout comme moi, acheva Penmon en dandinant son petit corps emplumé.  
\- … Merci, fit Ovni en serrant la drôle de bougie contre lui.

Ce fut après quelques minutes de calme qu'Apple finit par se relever. Ses jambes moins tremblantes qu'auparavant, elle inspira profondément et garda fermement son ordinateur contre elle, tenant le digivice entre ses doigts. Les membres du groupe l'avaient compris, c'était cet objet qui avait permis l'évolution, c'est sans doute pour cette raison que One leur a dit de ne jamais s'en séparer. Avait-il tout prévu ? La réponse à cette question arrivera au moment voulu. Pour le moment le groupe prit comme résolution de sortir du marais et de chercher un endroit sûr où s'abriter pour la nuit. Le soleil était encore haut, mais qui sait comment le temps évolue dans un monde où des guêpes géantes côtoient des pingouins ? La gorge serrée mais la volonté inébranlable, le groupe se mit donc en route à travers le marais, dans l'espoir d'en sortir et d'en apprendre plus sur ce qu'il leur était arrivé.

  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Les images utilisées ne m'appartiennent pas. Les sources de certaines ne sont plus disponibles.
> 
> Apple : https://static.zerochan.net/Makinami.Mari.Illustrious.full.309375.jpg by itsutsu (source initiale introuvable)  
> Ovni : https://static.zerochan.net/Yukine.%28Noragami%29.full.1667010.jpg by http://www.pixiv.net/member.php?id=3420822  
> Swan : https://66.media.tumblr.com/a79928afff6d609f0b2dae31d01d4c6c/tumblr_nluu24pEEE1tmrgwlo1_540.jpg?ref=weheartit by ??
> 
> Les images de digimons proviennent du site officiel https://digimon.net/reference/index.php


	3. Jour 1 - Groupe 2 : Un rhino vaut mieux que deux tu l'auras

Des rochers à perte de vue. Une terre sèche, rougie par la chaleur. Et une silhouette isolée, prise au piège entre deux immenses murs escarpés de plusieurs mètres de haut. Il avançait doucement, sa marche rythmée par sa respiration pleine d'inquiétude, son regard attiré par le sommet des murs du canyon, effrayé à l'idée de revoir les ombres qu'il avait aperçu quelques minutes plus tôt. Le dos légèrement vouté et les bras serrés contre son ventre, il serrait la mâchoire et sursautait au moindre caillou qui perdait son équilibre sur le flan des parois rocheuses. Dans ses bras, une boule de poils surmontée d'un casque en acier restait immobile, jusqu'à finalement se retourner pour demander à l'humain de desserrer son étreinte de plus en plus forte.

\- Est-ce que ça va ? Tu sais tu peux me poser maintenant.  
\- Ça ira mieux quand je serai rentré chez moi…

Le jeune homme ajusta ses lunettes avec le bas d'une de ses paumes puis finalement soupira et s'assit sur un rocher relativement plat situé à l'ombre d'un des murs. Les mains sur les genoux, il reprenait doucement sa respiration, tandis que la petite créature ronde sautillait sur le sol et fixait le sommet des parois rouges du canyon.

[ **Caprimon – Niveau Novice :** Un petit bébé digimon qui porte un casque métallique. L'intérieur de ses cornes cache des antennes capables de recevoir des ondes radios. Caprimon a en général une assez mauvaise vue et se fie essentiellement aux ultrasons qu'il produit, à la manière des chauve-souris. Pour cette raison il s'agit d'un digimon très réactif aussi bien de jour que de nuit. Son attaque _Howling Hertz_ lui permet de générer une résonance entre ses deux cornes capable de paralyser ses adversaires.]

\- Tu crois qu'ils vont revenir ?  
\- Je n'en sais rien, mais nous ne devrions pas rester immobiles trop longtemps, il faut sortir du canyon et trouver de l'eau…

Tandis que son partenaire réfugia sa tête entre ses mains tremblantes, le digimon s'immobilisa soudainement et se tourna en direction de là d'où ils venaient. Une vibration de plus en plus puissante se fit ressentir, si bien que même l'humain la perçut et quitta aussitôt son siège de fortune. Plus loin, dans les gorges du canyon, une imposante silhouette se dessinait, entourée d'un épais nuage de poussière. Des projectiles en surgirent alors, et volèrent en direction du duo qui reprit aussitôt sa course, une fois le plus petit dans les bras du plus grand. De larges pierres s'écrasèrent brutalement à quelques mètres des deux compères qui s'éloignèrent au plus vite, rapidement rattrapés par le nuage de poussière qui se faisait de plus en plus menaçant. Des voix et des cris agressifs se mêlèrent aux violentes secousses, mais l'épaisse masse poussiéreuse empêchait de distinguer ce qu'elle dissimulait. Et quand bien même il était possible d'y voir quelque chose, l'homme à lunettes et son digimon ne pouvaient se permettre de se retourner, de crainte d'être fauchés par l'une des pierres qui se fracassaient en ce moment contre le sol et les murs du canyon.

Si l'esprit de survie permettait au corps humain d'accomplir des prouesses, la soif et la chaleur l'entravait grandement, en particulier lorsque la personne en danger de mort était loin d'avoir l'esprit sportif qui aurait actuellement pu le sauver. Les gorges du canyon semblaient sans fin, elles défilaient sous les pas pressés et fatigués du fuyard qui ne pouvait plus rien penser. Il avançait, espérant survivre, mais la pierre contre laquelle son pied se heurta eut raison de sa course. L'homme tomba lourdement sur le sol, soulevant un léger voile de poussière qui se reposa sur son visage. Il se retourna instinctivement et aperçut une pierre sur le point de s'écraser sur lui, mais alors qu'il se protégea avec ses bras, son digimon sauta et relâcha une onde sonique qui fit éclater le rocher en plusieurs morceaux.

\- Anatole ! Vite relève-toi !  
\- Par ici ! Vite !

Une voix féminine interpella le duo qui se tourna vers l'un des murs rocheux. Une large faille s'y dessinait et laissait entrevoir une ombre fine qui leur faisait signe. L'homme reprit Caprimon dans ses bras et puisa dans le restant de ses forces pour s'y précipiter sans même chercher à réfléchir. À peine entré dans la faille, celle-ci se referma et plongea l'endroit dans des ténèbres totales. Un léger silence s'installa alors, uniquement marqué par les respirations d'Anatole qui crut voir sa dernière heure arriver. Les secousses et les cris s'éloignèrent enfin, signe que la chose meurtrière, quelle qu'elle soit, était partie. Encore par terre, le jeune homme peinait à reprendre sa respiration et à retenir ses larmes, jusqu'à ce qu'enfin la voix qui lui avait sauvé la vie se fasse entendre de nouveau.

\- Vivi, tu peux allumer.  
\- D'accooord !  
\- Chhht ! Parle moins fort !

Après quelques bruits de doigts contre un écran de téléphone, une lampe de poche s'activa et illumina l'ensemble de la cavité dans laquelle le duo venait de pénétrer. Anatole leva les yeux et retira ses lunettes pour essuyer la poussière collée sur son visage, puis finalement observa les deux individus qui lui faisait face, éclairés par l'unique, mais efficace, lampe de poche d'un téléphone.

\- Tout va bien ?  
\- Oui, oui je crois, merci…

Celle qui venait de parler, et qui était également à l'origine de sa survie, se pencha vers le jeune homme et regarda quelques secondes Caprimon qui n'avait pas quitté Anatole jusque là. À côté d'elle, un petit oiseau vert dépourvu de plume se tenait fièrement, et fixait lui aussi le petit digimon au casque d'acier qui resta silencieux de son côté. La jeune femme était d'une grande beauté, son visage parfaitement proportionné et maquillé était légèrement dérangé par un trait de poussière présent sur sa joue rose mais ne nuisait aucunement à l'harmonie naturelle de sa constitution. Ne pouvant s'empêcher de rougir, Anatole finit par se relever et s'installa sur le sol avant de récupérer Caprimon dans ses bras. Il ajusta alors son col de chemise froissé par la folle course poursuite qu'il venait de vivre et se tourna vers la deuxième personne, une jeune adolescente qui jouait avec une drôle de boule rose affublée de deux longues oreilles.

\- Vous avez eu de la chance que Violette vous entende ! Rétorqua l'oiseau vert d'un ton confiant.  
\- Chapmon a raison, comment ça se fait que cette chose vous poursuivait ?  
\- Chapmon ? Violette ? Mais…  
\- Ah oui pardon, moi c'est Flamingo, ici c'est Princesse Confettis…  
\- Coucou !  
\- Et là un peu plus loin c'est NaCl.

En effet Anatole ne l'avait même pas remarqué, mais une troisième personne était réfugiée ici, mais elle se tenait à l'écart et n'avait rien dit depuis son arrivée. Tout ce que le jeune homme put voir était qu'il s'agissait d'une jeune femme également, portant d'un drôle de masque devant sa bouche, semblable à celui que l'on donne aux malades. 

\- Alors tous ceux de la digi-room…  
\- Et toi t'es quiiii ? Fit la plus jeune, en approchant son visage de celui de son interlocuteur.  
\- E-Euhm… Monsieur… Bourdon.  
\- Ooooooooooh Bzz bzzz !  
\- Chhhht Vivi moins fort je t'ai dit !

La jeune fille posa ses mains contre sa bouche et se retint de rire quelques secondes avant de se tourner encore une fois vers le nouveau membre du groupe, tenant entre ses bras la petite boule rose avec laquelle elle jouait un peu plus tôt.

\- Ça c'est Koromon ! Elle est mignonne hein !  
\- Bonjour !

[ **Koromon – Niveau Novice :** Un petit digimon en forme de boule. Ses seuls membres sont ses deux oreilles qu'elle utilise pour porter des objets ou bien pour se balancer d'un endroit à un autre. Malgré leur finesse, ces oreilles sont aussi fortes qu'un bras humain. Cependant, bien qu'elle soit capable de se déplacer facilement, elle reste incapable de combattre. Son unique moyen de défense, _Awa_ , consiste à cracher des bulles acides contre son adversaire.]

Gênée, la petite bestiole revint aussitôt cacher son visage contre le ventre de la jeune demoiselle qui répondit par un rire amusé. C'est en affichant un large sourire et en s'approchant de nouveau vers Anatole qu'elle continua :

\- Et moi c'est Princesse Confettis ! Mais mon vrai nom c'est Vivi, alors appelle-moi Vivi ! Là c'est Violette, tu l'as déjà vue sans doute non ?

Le jeune homme tourna de nouveau son regard vers la jeune femme, qui restait les bras croisés et regardait avec une certaine inquiétude la faille bouchée par un rocher plat. Lorsqu'elle sentit les yeux d'Anatole posés sur son visage, elle le fixa et répondit en soupirant, tout en tenant Chapmon entre ses doigts manucurés.

\- Flamingo m'allait très bien.  
\- Ah, c'est à la télé n'est-ce pas ?  
\- Ouiiii ! C'est Violette Bellevigne, la mannequiiiin ! Flamingo est une staaaar !  
\- Ce n'est pas important, cela ne va pas nous aider à sortir d'ici.  
\- Et puis là c'est Naclette ! Mais elle parle pas beaucoup…

En effet la jeune femme n'avait toujours rien dit, elle tenait entre ses bras une drôle de créature verte cachée dans une sorte de grosse pomme de pin et affublée d'un genre de tige sur sa tête. Anatole ne sut quoi dire, d'autant qu'il était convaincu que NaCl était un homme. Le petit digimon quitta sa partenaire pour rejoindre le groupe et prendre part à la discussion, d'une voix enjouée et enthousiaste.

\- Je suis Minomon ! Enchantée !  
\- Ah Minomon attends…

[ **Minomon – Niveau Novice :** Un digimon qui cache une partie de son corps dans une carapace solide. Lors des beaux jours ensoleillés, elle sort de sa coquille et végète tranquillement. Elle se suspend aux endroits surélevés à l'aide de la liane sur sa tête et se déplace en s'accrochant à de gros digimons. Elle est d'un naturel calme et enthousiaste, et bien qu'elle soit assez solitaire, apprécie la compagnie temporaire d'autres digimons. Son attaque spéciale _Pinecone_ la fait lancer une substance solide en forme de pomme de pin.]

NaCl se rapprocha à son tour du groupe et croisa le regard d'Anatole puis celui de Violette avant de baisser timidement les yeux. Ses doigts gantés s'entremêlaient sans arrêt de différentes manières, tandis que Vivi se rapprochait d'elle sans qu'elle ne le remarque. Le musicien soupira et se gratta la tête avant de fixer la faille obstruée. Il était soulagé de voir qu'il n'était plus seul dans ce canyon infernal, mais comprenait également que lui comme les autres ne pourraient pas rester indéfiniment dans cette grotte minuscule et étroite.

\- Cela faisait longtemps que vous étiez ici avant que je n'arrive ?  
\- Non une vingtaine de minutes à peine. Je me suis réveillée un peu plus haut dans le canyon, et alors que j'essayais de comprendre ce qu'il se passait, Vivi et NaCl m'ont trouvée.  
\- Ensuite on a entendu le monstre de poussière arriver et on a fini ici !  
\- Alors nous n'étions pas si loin les uns des autres… J'ai simplement marché dans le mauvais sens, mais j'ai dû faire demi-tour pour fuir cette chose. Il m'a déjà attaqué une fois mais Caprimon m'a aidé et… C'est quoi cet endroit ! Qu'est-ce que je fais ici…  
\- Écoute, pour le moment on n'en sait pas plus que toi, on s'est cachées ici le temps de trouver un plan. Et puis un peu après on t'a entendu et tu connais la suite.

Anatole baissa les yeux. Finalement il aurait préféré faire cette leçon de musique, même si l'élève jouait aussi bien au violon qu'un poisson borgne. Tandis que le musicien essayait de faire le vide dans sa tête, la mannequin soupira et réalisa qu'il n'était finalement pas bien plus avancée qu'elle. Elle l'avait compris, de tous c'était elle qui avait le plus d'aplomb, elle ne pouvait pas confier les reines à une adolescente écervelée et à un musicien encore paniqué. La dernière membre du groupe ne semblait pas vraiment capable de prendre une décision non plus, elle n'avait quasiment rien dit depuis leur rencontre, c'était plutôt son digimon qui menait les conversations. Dans la digi-room NaCl était bien plus loquace, difficile de croire que derrière son pseudonyme se cachait une personne aussi introvertie.

\- Il faut qu'on sorte d'ici, rétorqua Anatole, toujours les yeux baissés vers le sol.

Violette leva un sourcil.

\- Je veux bien mais tu as bien vu cette chose, on ne peut rien faire contre un truc pareil.  
\- Peut-être qu'il est parti ! Fit Vivi la mine joyeusement interrogée.  
\- Je n'ai pas envie de risquer ma vie sur un « peut-être », répondit la mannequin en se tournant vers la faille.  
\- Je vais essayer de voir !

Caprimon quitta les jambes de son partenaire et s'approcha de la faille avant de faire vibrer ses cornes d'acier. Un léger ultrason envahit la cavité, ponctué par un « oooooh ! » d'admiration de la plus jeune membre du groupe. Soudain le petit digimon exprima un sursaut et se tourna aussitôt, mouvement imité par l'ensemble des personnes présentes qui furent surpris de voir deux yeux rouges scintiller dans l'ombre de la caverne. Un silence s'imposa à peine une seconde, avant que la mannequin n'exprime un juron et pousse la pierre de l'entrée de la faille pour s'en échapper. Tous sortirent en courant et échappèrent de peu à une puissante nuée de poussière qui balaya plusieurs rochers de l'intérieur de la caverne. Minomon dans ses bras, NaCl fit quelques pas pressés puis perdit l'équilibre, aussitôt rattrapée par Vivi qui criait de vive voix avant de se retourner vers l'origine de l'explosion. Un petit bonhomme de pierre se tenait dans la poussière en train de retomber et fixait de ses deux orbites rougeoyantes l'ensemble du groupe.

\- Ooooooh mais il est tout petit en fait !  
\- C'est Gottsumon ! Fit Koromon.

[ **Gottsumon – Niveau Rookie :** Un digimon minéral avec de puissantes capacités défensives. Ses données proviennent de différents minerais, d'où sa bonne résistance. Sa personnalité enthousiaste et espiègle le rend semblable à un petit garçon, mais lorsqu'il s'énerve il possède un tempérament volcanique. Le minerais qui le constitue dépend de son environnement. Il peut tirer des rochers extrêmement solides à partir de sa tête avec son attaque _Angry Rock_.]

\- Mais ils sont gentils d'habitude ! Ajouta Minomon tandis que sa partenaire se recroquevillait légèrement derrière Vivi.  
\- Non, c'était plus gros… murmura Anatole tout en fixant le petit bonhomme rocheux.  
\- Là-haut ! Cria Caprimon en sentant des vibrations venant du sommet de l'une des parois du canyon.

Deux tirs de canon résonnèrent dans l'ensemble des gorges, suivis par deux rochers qui s'écrasèrent violemment contre le mur qui faisait dos au groupe. Se protégeant de la multitude d'éclat tranchants projetés par l'impact, Violette leva les yeux et aperçut deux autres Gottsumon qui renouvelèrent leur attaque. La mannequin alerta ses compagnons et évita les nouveaux tirs qui soulevèrent de nouveaux nuages de poussière et de roche.

\- Mais qu'est-ce qu'ils nous veeeeulent ! Aaaah !

L'adolescente baissa la tête de justesse pour éviter un tir du troisième homme de pierre présent dans les gorges avec eux. L'obus se brisa à moins d'un mètre de la jeune fille et l'arrosa de plusieurs éclats poussiéreux. Une chose était sûre, rester ici était synonyme de mort assurée. Quand bien même les adversaires étaient de petite taille, leurs tirs incessants empêchaient toute approche, d'autant que deux d'entre eux étaient perchés à une grande hauteur et gardaient un net avantage. Minomon tenta de répliquer avec son attaque Pinecone mais les malheureux projectiles se firent aussitôt broyés par les gros rochers projetés par les Gottsumon. La fuite était la seule solution. Violette donna l'appel en premier, suivie par les trois autres membres du groupe qui ne se firent pas prier pour la suivre. Les digimons de roche étant de petite taille, leur vitesse de course se révéla rapidement bien inférieure à celle des humains qui, bien qu'essoufflés et recouverts de cailloux et de poussière, puisaient dans leurs dernières réserves pour rester en vie. Autour d'eux les parois de la gorge du canyon commençaient à perdre en hauteur, jusqu'à brutalement s'arrêter quelques mètres devant eux.

\- Vite ! On y est !

Mais une puissante secousse se fit de nouveau sentir et eut raison de l'équilibre de NaCl qui trébucha et tomba au sol, le souffle coupé. Anatole s'agenouilla près d'elle pour l'aider à se relever mais la jeune femme peinait à respirer et toussait sans pouvoir reprendre son souffle même en retirant son masque. Chapmon poussa alors un cri d'alerte en voyant un épais nuage de poussière s'approcher d'eux à grande vitesse, nuage identique à celui qui avait poursuivi le musicien et Caprimon un peu plus tôt. De nouveaux rochers volèrent en direction du groupe et s'écrasèrent violemment contre le sol, signe que les prochains projectiles pouvaient les faucher à n'importe quel moment. De désespoir, Violette saisit une pierre à son tour et la lança contre le nuage mais elle n'eut évidemment aucun effet.

\- Il faut qu'on bouge ! Allez NaCl !  
\- Je… Hh… C'est l'as… asthme…  
\- Il arrive il arrive !

Vivi poussa un cri et prit Anatole par la main pour l'éloigner du chemin du terrible bulldozer. Violette passa ses bras sous ceux de NaCl et la tira le plus fort possible hors de la trajectoire du monstre. Celui-ci frôla de peu la jeune femme au sol et continua sa route avant de s'arrêter brusquement dans une énième secousse percutante. Une fois le nuage retombé, le monstre révéla son véritable visage.

[ **Monochromon – Niveau Champion :** Un digimon doté d'une corne semblable à celle d'un rhinocéros. Celle-ci de part sa taille gigantesque est suffisamment grande pour atteindre la moitié de la taille du digimon. Une substance aussi solide que le diamant recouvre la partie supérieure du corps de Monochromon, le rendant presque invulnérable à la moindre attaque. D'ordinaire herbivore et paisible, il peut charger l'ennemi à grande vitesse une fois énervé. Son attaque spéciale _Volcano Strike_ est un puissant tir d'obus enflammé.]

\- C'est Monochromon ! Mais il est très gentil et n'attaque jamais personne ! S'étonna Chapmon tandis que le groupe resta pétrifié face au mastodonte auquel il faisait face.

Sur son dos se tenaient les trois Gottsumon qui levaient les bras et poussaient des cris avec leur voix d'enfant, l'un d'entre eux serrant fermement une corde nouée autour de la corne du plus gros digimon, à la manière d'un harnais de cheval. Monochromon tourna son énorme tête en direction du groupe et leur adressa un regard rougeoyant semblable à celui que leur avaient adressé les trois digimons de pierre.

\- Très bien, souffla discrètement Violette, je vais faire diversion, vous vous prenez NaCl et vous passez dans son dos.  
\- Heeein ?! Mais t'es malade !

Mais la mannequin était déjà partie, Chapmon à ses côtés. Quelques pierres dans ses doigts fins, elle appela le plus gros digimon surmonté des trois plus petit et lança une pierre avec une précision redoutable, qui vint frapper le Gottsumon situé derrière la corne du monstre. Le petit digimon poussa un cri de douleur et agita la corde pour donner signe à sa monture de suivre la jeune femme. Celle-ci arma ses deux autres pierres et les tira vers les deux autres digimons de pierre qui évitèrent et répliquèrent par une salve de rochers plus gros que les projectiles de la jeune femme. Violette serra les poings et entama une course effrénée, tout en continuant d'attirer l'attention de la créature et de ses cavaliers.

\- Ouaaaaah elle a trop la classe ! Ah ! Allez ! Vite vite !  
\- Une minute ! Tu peux te relever ?  
\- Je crois…

Tandis que le restant du groupe profita de la diversion pour s'échapper, Violette continuait de son côté à attirer l'attention avec l'aide de Chapmon qui projetait plusieurs salves de bulles inoffensives contre le groupe d'assaillants. Dos à ces derniers, Anatole et les deux autres demoiselles commencèrent à s'éloigner vers la sortie du canyon, mais un cri les arrêta net. Le musicien retira le bras de NaCl de ses épaules et se tourna en direction de la scène de combat pour voir Violette un genou au sol, se tenant le tibia avec ses mains qui semblaient tenter de contenir une effusion de sang. Le jeune homme ordonna à Vivi de continuer sans lui et partit à son tour rejoindre la mannequin blessée, armé d'une malheureuse pierre qu'il lança suffisamment fort pour la faire tomber à quelques centimètres de la patte imposante de Monochromon, qui y prêta à peine attention. Son cœur prêt à quitter sa poitrine, Anatole se lança néanmoins vers les trois Gottsumon qui répliquèrent par trois tirs serrés dans sa direction.

> 01000011 01100001 01110000 01110010 01101001 01101101 01101111 01101110   
>  ENTER New:Data  
>  SEARCH Data:Digivice(m_bourdon)  
>  START New:Connexion  
>  CONNECTED
> 
> INITIATE_EVOLUTION New:Evolve(caprimon TO solarmon)
> 
> CHANGE Data:Level(baby II TO child)  
>  NEW Data:Attribute(vaccine)  
>  CHANGE Data:Type(lesser TO machine)
> 
> UPDATE Data:All
> 
> START_EVOLUTION  
>  Data_state->Empty  
>  Transform_state->Success
> 
> CLOSE New:Connexion  
>  END  
>  01010011 01101111 01101100 01100001 01110010 01101101 01101111 01101110

Une silhouette lumineuse surgit devant Anatole et tira un puissant projectile enflammé qui explosa les trois obus de pierre en plusieurs morceaux. Par miracle encore debout, le musicien baissa les yeux et fut surpris de voir briller son digivice qu'il avait rangé dans sa poche jusqu'à maintenant. Son regard se posa alors sur le nouveau digimon apparut devant lui et qui avait prit la place de Caprimon.

[ **Solarmon – Niveau Rookie :** Un digimon de type machine qui semble être une espèce rare de monstre mécanique. La composition de son corps reste inconnue, on pense cependant que la chaleur qu'il dégage est causée par une réaction interne semblable à ce que l'on pourrait trouver dans une centrale nucléaire. Son corps central tourne en permanence et absorbe les rayons du soleil pour créer de l'énergie. Son attaque spéciale _Shiny Ring_ lui permet de tirer des rouages en fusion.]

\- Qu'est-ce que…  
\- Ne t'inquiète pas Anatole, je m'en occupe ! Fit la créature mécanique en se jetant vers le groupe de Gottsumon, Shiny Ring !

Les deux rouages situés aux côtés du corps de Solarmon furent propulsés à grande vitesse contre les créatures de roche qui durent quitter leur monture de crainte de se prendre le projectile de flammes de plein fouet. L'un d'entre eux sauta de Monochromon et tira un rocher en direction de Violette qui ne s'était toujours pas relevée.

> 01000011 01101000 01100001 01110000 01101101 01101111 01101110   
>  ENTER New:Data  
>  SEARCH Data:Digivice(flamingo)  
>  START New:Connexion  
>  CONNECTED
> 
> INITIATE_EVOLUTION New:Evolve(chapmon TO muchomon)
> 
> CHANGE Data:Level(baby II TO child)  
>  NEW Data:Attribute(data)  
>  CHANGE Data:Type(lesser TO bird)
> 
> UPDATE Data:All
> 
> START_EVOLUTION  
>  Data_state->Empty  
>  Transform_state->Success
> 
> CLOSE New:Connexion  
>  END  
>  01001101 01110101 01100011 01101000 01101111 01101101 01101111 01101110 

\- _Tropical Beak_ !

La créature au plumage coloré qui venait de prendre la place de Chapmon sauta devant sa partenaire et brisa le projectile à l'aide de son bec. Une fois retombé le digimon se propulsa sur ses petites pattes et fondit en direction de Gottsumon pour lui asséner une série de violents coups de bec. Le digimon minéral encaissa l'attaque de plein fouet et tomba lourdement en arrière entraîné par le poids de son propre crâne. Le choc contre le sol fit si fort qu'un morceau de pierre, ou autre chose, sembla se décrocher de son corps. Muchomon rejoignit immédiatement sa partenaire pour s'enquérir de son état.

[ **Muchomon – Niveau Rookie :** Un digimon oiseau incapable de voler, tout comme Penmon. Comme il s'agit d'un digimon apparu dans les ordinateurs de pays tropicaux du sud, elle mène un train de vie joyeux. Muchomon adore la chaleur et les rythmes dansants, sa coquetterie fait qu'elle passe également beaucoup de temps à peaufiner son plumage coloré dont elle est très fière. Son attaque spéciale _Tropical Beak_ est une série de puissants coups portés à l'aide de son bec coloré.]

Quelques secondes plus tard, un deuxième Gottsumon fut mis en déroute par Solarmon, prêt à se charger du dernier membre du trio. Mais ce dernier, acculé par l'oiseau coloré d'un côté et le soleil mécanique de l'autre, sauta de façon inattendue sur le dos de Monochromon qui s'agitait violemment, empêtré dans une rage terrifiante, et tira sur la corde attachée à sa corne pour le rediriger vers les deux derniers membres vulnérables du groupe, restés en retrait. Le monstre en armure se mit à charger à toute vitesse dans leur direction, hors de portée des deux digimons récemment évolués. NaCl et Vivi restèrent immobiles, tétanisées par le mastodonte sur le point de les piétiner, mais leur digimon, eux, n'étaient pas du même avis.

\- Alors ça sûrement pas !  
\- Personne ne touche à Vivi !

> 01001101 01101001 01101110 01101111 01101101 01101111 01101110   
>  01001011 01101111 01110010 01101111 01101101 01101111 01101110   
>  ENTER New:Data  
>  SEARCH Data:Digivice(nacl,princesse_confettis)  
>  START New:Connexion  
>  CONNECTED
> 
> INITIATE_EVOLUTION New:Evolve(minomon TO kunemon)  
>  INITIATE_EVOLUTION New:Evolve(koromon TO toyagumon)
> 
> CHANGE Data:Level(baby II TO child)  
>  NEW Data:Attribute(virus)  
>  NEW Data:Attribute(vaccine)  
>  KEEP Data:Type(larva)  
>  CHANGE Data:Type(lesser TO puppet)
> 
> UPDATE Data:All
> 
> START_EVOLUTION  
>  Data_state->Empty  
>  Transform_state->Success
> 
> CLOSE New:Connexion  
>  END  
>  01001011 01110101 01101110 01100101 01101101 01101111 01101110  
>  01010100 01101111 01111001 01000001 01100111 01110101 01101101 01101111 01101110

Alors que les digivices des demoiselles dégageaient une intense lumière, les deux nouveaux digimon se dressèrent face au Monochromon.

  


[ **ToyAgumon – Niveau Rookie :** Un digimon qui sort de l'ordinaire, dont le corps est composé de sortes de blocs en plastique. On dit qu'un enfant qui jouait sur internet l'a créé en essayant de reproduire un Agumon. Contrairement à son homologue audacieux, c'est un digimon assez craintif qui tombe en morceau lorsqu'il est surpris. Cependant son cœur sincère et pur ne laisse aucune place à la méchanceté. Le missile en forme de flamme qu'elle tire avec son attaque spéciale _Toy Flame_ cache une puissance insoupçonnée.]

\- _Toy Flame_ !

Le projectile du drôle de digimon fusa à toute vitesse contre Monochromon qui n'y prêta même pas attention, aveuglé par sa frénésie. Le missile tournoya dans les airs, poursuivi par une légère traînée de fumée, avant d'exploser contre Gottsumon, toujours perché derrière la corne du gros digimon. Le monstre de pierre perdit l'équilibre et fut désarçonné, heurtant son crâne rocheux contre le sol sec du canyon. Une seconde silhouette dépassa alors ToyAgumon et projeta une nuée de fils électriques en direction du mastodonte.

  
****

[ **Kunemon – Niveau Rookie :** Un digimon larve dont le corps est recouvert de motifs en forme d'éclairs. On ignore si ces marques font office de yeux car elles changent en permanence de forme selon les émotions de cet insecte. Son caractère très positif et parfois assez malicieux cache une intelligence et des réflexes étonnants. Elle peut produire des fils de soie parcourus d'électricité avec son attaque _Electric Thread_ , dont l'intensité est suffisante pour faire perdre connaissance à quelqu'un qui y est empêtré.]

Les nuées de soie s'entortillèrent rapidement autour des pattes massives de Monochromon qui, emporté dans sa furie, ne parvint pas à s'arrêter et finit par tomber lourdement sur le sol, ses membres complètement pris au piège par la toile de Kunemon. Le monstre cornu termina sa chute à quelques centimètres de Vivi et NaCl, encore à peine conscientes de ce qu'il venait de se passer. Plus personne ne bougea, jusqu'à ce que la plus jeune du groupe ne s'approche de la grosse créature couchée sur le sol et lui tapote le bout de la corne avec le doigt. Quelque chose sembla alors tomber du crâne du dinosaure qui finit par se relever, arrachant un cri de surprise à Vivi qui se recula aussitôt, jeta un œil à droite et à gauche, puis se volatilisa, tout comme les Gottsumons qui s'étaient eux aussi enfuis. Vivi lâcha un nouveau « Oooooh… » de surprise puis se tourna vers son digimon avant de lui adresser un nouveau cri de joie.

\- Trop mignoooooooon !

Ses bras serrés autour de la créature cubique, elle croisa le regard de NaCl qui détourna les yeux, légèrement gênée, Kunemon étant déjà perchée sur son épaule. Les deux demoiselles rejoignirent finalement Anatole et Violette toujours situés un peu plus loin, la mannequin peinant à se relever à cause de sa blessure à la jambe.  
Anatole aperçut la seconde moitié du groupe arriver et s'apprêta à dire quelque chose mais se tut en voyant les nouveaux digimons qui les accompagnait. NaCl écarta le musicien qui peinait à trouver un moyen de stopper le saignement et releva rapidement la jambe du pantalon de la mannequin pour inspecter la blessure.

\- C'est une plaie assez longue mais pas trop profonde, il faudrait un bandage mais…

Ses doigts s'agitant maladroitement, la jeune femme fouilla dans ses poches dans l'espoir de trouver quelque chose qui puisse faire l'affaire.

\- Je peux m'en occuper ! Ajouta Kunemon en approchant son corps de chenille de la jambe sanguinolente de Violette. Je peux faire de la soie sans qu'elle soit électrique !  
\- Oooh trop chouette !

Sans même donner son consentement, Violette sentit aussitôt une multitude de fils de soie s'enrouler autour de son tibia en quelques secondes. À peine avait-elle eut le temps de fermer les yeux que le bandage était terminé. NaCl inspecta une dernière fois la blessure puis s'excusa d'une voix gênée.

\- Pardon, c'est ma faute si…  
\- Tu n'y es pour rien si tu es asthmatique, rétorqua Anatole.  
\- C'est que, j'ai une santé très fragile et je tombe malade facilement…  
\- C'est pour ça que tu portes un masque alors ? Fit Vivi, interloquée.

Intimidée par les nombreux regards tournés vers elle, NaCl se contenta d'hocher la tête en entremêlant ses doigts comme à son habitude, puis elle se releva et s'éloigna de Violette pour qu'elle puisse se remettre debout. La douleur était encore présente mais le bandage avait déjà permis de contenir le saignement. La jeune demoiselle soupira puis regarda Muchomon qui levait son bec dans sa direction. Ses yeux se dirigèrent ensuite sur les trois autres digimons, le dernier de forme cubique se cachant derrière Vivi qui prenait une photo du canyon avec son téléphone.

\- Je suppose que personne n'a une explication à ce qu'il vient de se passer, rétorqua Violette d'un ton sarcastique.  
\- Nous sommes tous fatigués, il faudrait que l'on sorte d'ici et que l'on trouve un point d'eau pour se reposer, fit Anatole avec beaucoup de sérieux. Je pense que nous pourrons réfléchir à tout cela une fois nos idées en place.

Violette acquiesça, tout comme Vivi et NaCl, puis le groupe se dirigea finalement vers la sortie des gorges du canyon. Chacun se posait une multitude de questions et essayait de comprendre à sa manière ce qu'il était en train de leur arriver, qui était ce One qui les avait embarqué là-dedans, d'où sortait ce canyon, pourquoi ces créatures les ont attaqués. Pour le moment, difficile de comprendre quoi que ce soit, mais le plus important était de trouver un abri et un endroit pour se reposer afin de réfléchir à la prochaine marche à suivre.

\- Eh eh dites ! On fait un selfiiiie ?  
\- Ce n'est peut être pas le moment pour- eeeh !  
\- Si si allez ! Sourieeeez ! Hop ! Haha Naclette tu fais une tête trop rigolote !  
\- …

  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Les images utilisées ne m'appartiennent pas. Les sources de certaines ne sont plus disponibles.
> 
> Violette : https://twitter.com/sageo_yn/status/1225420179321978881  
> Evie : https://static.zerochan.net/Kimura.Seiko.full.2113361.jpg by https://twitter.com/Gohan11Hokahoka  
> Vivi : https://pbs.twimg.com/media/ClzUJBdUkAAkqw0?format=jpg&name=900x900 by https://twitter.com/hamident83hami  
> Anatole : https://www.pixiv.net/en/artworks/35342526
> 
> Les images de digimons proviennent du site officiel https://digimon.net/reference/index.php


	4. Jour 1 - Groupe 3 : Une histoire calamarnavalesque

*plic*

Suspendue et immobile, la stalactite laissa s'échapper une nouvelle larme. Celle-ci éclata sur le sol, et rejoignit ses congénères qui semblaient l'attendre, rassemblées en une petite flaque d'eau claire. La caverne demeurait paisible, inerte, lentement bercée par le métronome dirigé par l'eau ruisselant de ses parois.

*ploc*

La fine pellicule d'eau s'agita sous l'impact d'une autre goutte, rapidement parcourue par une succession de cercles fins. De nouvelles vibrations s'ajoutèrent alors aux premières, plus soutenues cette fois, jusqu'à ce que la flaque éclate, brisée par un pas pressé.

\- Viens Mélusine ! Je pense que c'est par là !  
\- Ne vous éloignez pas sans moi Willie s'il vous plaît !

Les deux voix résonnèrent avec force contre les parois poreuses de la caverne, bientôt éclairées par une intense lumière blanche. Tenant son téléphone verticalement dans sa main, Mélusine avança avec prudence au milieu des nombreuses flaques qui jonchaient le sol, s'assurant de ne pas marcher sur une pierre glissante. La lumière de la lampe de poche vacilla légèrement et révéla par la même occasion le visage de sa jeune interlocutrice, ainsi que sa silhouette athlétique et sa peau bronzée. Sugar Pop, de son vrai nom Willie, lui tendit la main et l'aida à franchir un petit ruisseau creusé directement dans la roche qu'elle ne put enjamber seule à cause de sa sa longue robe noire décorée de dentelle. Aux pieds des deux demoiselles sautilla alors une petite créature ronde qui s'amusait à rebondir dans les flaques de la grotte.

[ **Upamon – Niveau Novice :** Un bébé digimon amphibien doté de branchies en forme d'oreilles situées de chaque côté de sa tête. Bien qu'il soit capable de vivre aussi bien sur terre que dans l'eau, il semble plus apprécier la vie terrestre. À cause de sa personnalité insouciante ce digimon est souvent victime de représailles d'autres plus grands que lui. Mais il prend cela principalement pour un jeu. Son attaque spéciale _Shock Shout_ produit un cri ultrasonique capable d'étourdir son adversaire.]

\- Allez, marche où je mets les pieds et ça ira ! passe devant, Upamon !  
\- D'accooord ! répondit la petite créature en sautillant de plus belle.  
\- Faites attention tout de même ! ajouta Mélusine préoccupée avant de commencer à suivre les pas de sa camarade qui avait commencé à s'éloigner.

La jeune femme lança un regard derrière elle, inquiète. Sans lumière pour l'éclairer, la caverne se retrouvait complètement plongée dans le noir, avec pour seul signe de son existence l'écho des gouttes d'eau qui tombaient sur le sol. La simple idée de ne jamais trouver la sortie fit parcourir un long frisson dans l'échine de Mélusine qui tourna aussitôt le dos à l'obscurité de la grotte. L'apparition d'une autre petite créature près de son visage lui permis de chasser ses nombreuses angoisses en lui indiquant où mettre ses pieds pour lui permettre de rejoindre Willie qui lui tendait à nouveau la main en s'appuyant contre une stalactite.

\- Ne t'inquiète pas Mélusine, je reste avec toi ! fit le petit digimon qui voletait doucement autour de sa partenaire.

[ **Cupimon – Niveau Novice :** Un petit digimon semblable à un ange. Elle aime faire de bonnes actions et rendre les gens heureux. On la surnomme parfois l'ange de la charité, cependant sa seule envie reste surtout de faire sourire le plus de personnes possible. On dit que même de grands digimons se refusent à lui faire du mal tant elle semble inoffensive. En cas de combat inévitable, elle réplique avec son attaque _Angel Ring_ , qui consiste à tirer un anneau de lumière à partir de sa corne.]

La jeune demoiselle adressa un sourire à Cupimon puis attrapa le bras de sa camarade afin de pouvoir garder son équilibre tandis qu'elle relevait les pans de sa robe avant de franchir une succession de stalagmites qui jonchaient le sol glissant de la caverne. Le petit saut en avant réalisé avec succès, Mélusine lâcha un soupire de soulagement devant sa jeune guide qui s'amusait naïvement de la situation.

« C'est sûr que c'est pas le meilleur endroit pour se promener avec une tenue pareille ! fit-elle en parcourant des yeux l'imposante robe noire de sa camarade, cousue de dentelles et de fines broderies.  
\- Oui désolée…  
\- Tu devais aller à une cérémonie ou quelque chose comme ça ?  
\- Non non, pas vraiment. C'est un peu compliqué.

Voyant la gêne de sa camarade, Willie balaya la question d'un geste de la main et pointa le prolongement de la grotte.

\- C'est pas bien grave de toute manière ! La galerie a l'air d'être plus large après. Peut-être qu'on approche de la sortie ?  
\- Espérons oui. »

Leur marche reprit, jusqu'à aboutir à une caverne effectivement bien plus large que la précédente. La lumière de la lampe de poche se refléta rapidement contre les parois ruisselantes de la grotte, devenues parfaitement lisses au fil du temps, tout comme le sol qui avait perdu toute irrégularité et était devenu particulièrement glissant en raison de l'eau qui le tapissait. Mélusine soupira, déjà fatiguée, regardant Willie prendre de la distance pour voir jusqu'où s'étendait le tunnel. Une légère brise vint alors chasser ses inquiétudes ainsi que l'air moite et stagnant qui avait trouvé refuge au fond de la caverne. Sa camarade lui fit signe.

« Viens, ça continue encore plus loin !  
\- Est-ce que vous avez senti cette brise vous aussi ?  
\- Oui elle venait de là-bas !  
\- La sortie ne doit plus être loin, fit Cupimon en tirant doucement la main de sa partenaire.

Celle-ci s'engagea donc à la suite de la jeune sportive qui s'enfonça davantage dans la galerie. Le pas lent, Mélusine continua d'éclairer le sol, frôlant la chute à plusieurs reprises malgré sa prudence. Appuyée du bout des doigts au mur détrempé de la galerie, elle persévéra à avancer, appelant sa camarade qui venait de disparaître derrière un angle droit formé par le tunnel. Celle-ci lui répondit aussitôt, mais poussa la seconde suivante un cri de surprise inattendu.

Mélusine se figea, puis accéléra le pas. Une succession d'inquiétudes se bouscula dans son esprit sur les quelques mètres qui la séparaient de Willie, si bien qu'elle ne fit pas attention au large trou rempli d'eau dans lequel son pied s'enfonça subitement. Elle cria à son tour, tomba à genoux, et lorsqu'elle tourna la tête, fut saisie d'un puissant sursaut qui lui coupa la respiration. Face à elle s'étendait une imposante silhouette recourbée qui, si elle n'avait été éclairée par la lampe du téléphone, aurait sans doute eu raison du reste de conscience qui restait chez la jeune femme. Fort heureusement elle pu vite retrouver son calme, car son regard croisa celui d'un autre humain, un homme aux épaules larges et à la carrure impressionnante, mais dont le sourire réconfortant chassa la dernière ombre d'inquiétude qui serpentait dans l'esprit de Mélusine.

« Pardon je voulais pas te faire peur ! Ça va ? Tu t'es pas fait mal ? »

L'homme lui tendit la main. Derrière lui Mélusine aperçut Willie qui s'approchait à son tour, accompagnée d'une autre jeune femme aux longs cheveux bruns.

« Non ça va, j'ai juste été surprise, fit-elle en se relevant avec l'aide du grand inconnu.  
\- C'est toi Mélu alors ? Moi c'est Crapouillot ! Enfin appelle moi Archie c'est mon vrai nom.  
\- Salut ! Moi c'est Pukamon ! »

Mélusine lâcha un nouveau cri de surprise. Sur l'épaule trapue de Crapouillot venait de se hisser une drôle de petite créature qui la salua avec ce qui semblait être une petite nageoire.

[ **Pukamon – Niveau Novice :** Bien que son apparence se rapproche de celle d'un dinosaure aquatique, elle se déplace plutôt à la manière d'un hippocampe. Elle est très à l'aise dans l'eau et fuit habilement le moindre danger. Sa peau reste encore fine et ne peut pas supporter la pression des fonds marins, c'est pourquoi elle reste en général près de la surface et ne plonge qu'occasionnellement. Pour se défendre elle crache des bulles acides, bien que sa technique principale soit la fuite.]

« Alors nous ne sommes pas les seules à avoir atterri ici… fit la jeune femme en noir après s'être relevée.  
\- Ouais, on s'est réveillés avec Suzie au milieu de la grotte, avec ces petits gars qui nous attendaient, comme vus, répondit Archie en désignant Pukamon et un autre petit digimon que l'autre personne tenait entre ses mains.

[ **Pyocomon – Niveau Novice :** Un digimon en forme de bulbe portant une grande fleur au sommet de sa tête. Elle est capable de se déplacer avec adresse grâce à ses tentacules semblables à des racines et à sa légèreté qui lui permet de flotter temporairement dans les airs. Très curieuse, Yokomon fouille en permanence tout ce qu'elle trouve. Elle a l'habitude de vivre avec d'autres membres de son espèce, si bien qu'il existe des groupes composés d'une centaine d'individus. Sa fleur peut produire des bulles acides en cas de danger.]

\- Suzie… murmura Mélusine en croisant le regard de la deuxième personne qui venait de la rejoindre avec Willie. Celle-ci lui sourit et attrapa ses mains refroidies par l'air de la grotte.  
\- Bonjour Mélusine ! Ah, enfin nous nous le sommes déjà dit dans la digi-room tout à l'heure… Je n'aurais vraiment pas imaginé que notre première véritable rencontre se fasse dans un tel contexte. »

La chaleur que dégageait la jeune femme se répandit dans l'ensemble du corps de Mélusine, qui se sentit aussitôt soulagée en entendant le ton bienveillant de son amie de la digi-room. Sugar Pop se plaça à côté d'Archie et ne put s'empêcher de comparer sa petite taille à celle de l'homme trapu, contraint de baisser un peu la tête pour ne pas se cogner au plafond de la caverne.

« Tu fais presque deux mètres en fait, non ? Avec Crapouillot j'imaginais un petit gars moi, pas une montagne !  
\- Haha ! Ah ouais ? C'est le surnom que me donnaient les pêcheurs du port quand j'étais gosse, puis c'est resté et je le traîne encore aujourd'hui.  
\- Oh je vois, ajouta Mélusine, c'est adorable ! Moi je n'avais pas d'idée et j'ai gardé mon vrai prénom, mais comme il est un peu bizarre je me suis dit que cela pouvait faire office de pseudonyme…  
\- Moi aussi, admit Suzie un peu amusée, mon vrai prénom c'est Elizabeth mais tout le monde m'appelle Suzie, et je n'avais pas d'idée non plus.  
\- Donc on peut t'appeler Elizabeth ? ajouta Willie en riant.  
\- Non sûrement pas ! Je croirais entendre mes parents… »

Tout le groupe lâcha un rire amusé, mais rapidement la situation actuelle se rappela de nouveau à eux. Archie demanda à Willie ce qu'elles avaient vu de leur côté de la caverne avec Mélusine. Suzie expliqua d'abord qu'après s'être réveillés ensemble, elle et Crapouillot avaient parcouru un long tunnel qui aboutissait à l'embranchement où ils avaient retrouvé la jeune sportive, qui elle-même était venue à bout de sa propre partie de la galerie avec Mélusine un peu plus loin. Toutes les deux répondirent avec les mêmes informations, et les mêmes incompréhensions sur la situation dans laquelle ils se trouvaient.

« Peut-être qu'il y a d'autres membres de la digi-room plus loin ? fit Willie en se tournant vers le prolongement de la caverne plongée dans l'obscurité, mais balayée d'un courant d'air de plus en plus distinctif.  
\- J'espère qu'ils n'ont rien eux non plus…  
\- Suzie, il y a encore d'autres humains ici ? » fit Pyocomon, l'air curieux.

La jeune infirmière ne sut quoi répondre et se contenta d'une hésitation confuse. Elle ne savait pas vraiment si souhaiter que d'autres personnes finissent piégés avec elle dans une caverne lugubre était une bonne chose ou non. Mais force était de constater que retrouver Mélusine et Willie avait réussi à soulager certaines inquiétudes. Un sentiment partagé par Archie qui malgré tout se sentit rapidement responsable de la sécurité de ses camarades et s'engagea donc le premier à poursuivre le tracé de la grotte, toujours en prenant soin de baisser sa tête pour ne pas se cogner. 

Ils marchèrent près d'une dizaine de minute, parfois silencieusement, parfois en partageant leurs craintes sur ce qui les attendait au bout de la caverne. Malgré sa longue robe, Mélusine put facilement emboîter le pas au reste de l'équipe grâce au fait que la galerie s'était considérablement élargie, et fut d'ailleurs la première à s'arrêter quelques secondes, freinée par une drôle de sensation venue lui picoter le nez. Willie s'arrêta à son tour et écarquilla les yeux, non pas à cause de ce qu'elle sentait, mais plutôt de ce qu'elle entendait.

« Vous entendez ? C'est le bruit de la mer non ?  
\- L'air devient de plus en plus iodé, ajouta Suzie, soutenue par les hochements de tête de Mélusine, nous ne devons plus être très loin de la sortie !  
\- Allez on continue ! Accroche toi Pukamon ! »

Le groupe accéléra le pas. Au détour d'une dernière bifurcation, ils aperçurent alors enfin la lumière du soleil qui s'engouffrait au travers d'une large entrée tapissée de sable fin. Le bruit des vagues se fit de plus en plus insistant, jusqu'à fouetter d'un vent frais et doux le visage des quatre humains qui purent enfin mettre le pied à l'extérieur. Devant eux s'étendait une longue plage nue, léchée quelques mètres en contrebas par une mer calme qui partait se perdre dans l'horizon. L'entrée de la caverne marine d'où le groupe venait de sortir était recouverte d'algues et de sable et était creusée au pied d'un haut mur de pierre, au sommet duquel dépassaient les branches vertes de ce qui semblait être une forêt. Aucun autre humain en vue, il n'y avait donc qu'eux.

La beauté du cadre marqua quelques secondes l'ensemble du groupe, qui l'instant suivant comprit qu'il avait bel et bien quitté la ville.

« C'est quoi cet endroit ? fit Willie, partagée entre admiration et incrédulité.  
\- On serait sur une île ? ajouta Archie en regardant les alentours.  
\- Ici c'est File Island ! lui répondit Pukamon en posant ses nageoires sur le sable de la plage.  
\- Où ça ? s'enquit Suzie.  
\- C'est l'île où nous sommes ! » intervint Cupimon en voletant vers un large rocher posé à quelques mètres de l'entrée de la caverne.

Les membres du groupe échangèrent un regard perplexe. Mélusine profita d'avoir son téléphone en main pour regarder si elle avait du réseau, maintenant qu'elle était à l'air libre, mais elle n'avait aucune connexion. La géolocalisation elle non plus ne fonctionnait pas. Impossible donc de savoir où ils se trouvaient.

« Personnellement, toute cette eau, ça me donne envie de piquer une tête. »

La confession d'Archie étonna ses camarades qui ne surent vraiment comment réagir. Willie admit qu'à son tour après avoir marché dans une caverne humide et sombre, tremper ses jambes lui redonnerait un peu d'énergie. Pukamon et Upamon avaient quant à eux déjà rejoint le bord du rivage et s'amusaient avec l'eau qui venait les éclabousser.

« Allez y si vous voulez, fit finalement Mélusine, installée sur le rocher. Je vais rester ici pour essayer de voir ce que je peux faire avec mon téléphone.  
\- Tu veux pas venir avec nous ? répondit Willie qui commençait à enlever ses baskets.  
\- N-Non avec ma robe c'est un peu compliqué et…  
\- Bah enlève la si tu veux pas la mouiller. »

La jeune femme resta pétrifiée à l'idée que venait de proposer Archie qui lui ne s'était pas gêné pour retirer son haut, révélant sa musculature impressionnante. Mélusine détourna le regard par pudeur, puis les invita de nouveau à aller se rafraîchir sans elle. Suzie ajouta qu'avec sa propre robe, bien que moins longue que celle de sa camarade, il était difficile d'aller se baigner, et lui proposa donc qu'elle irait simplement tremper ses pieds avant de retourner la rejoindre sur le rocher. Mélusine accepta et regarda ses trois camarades avancer vers le bord de la mer. Crapouillot s'y enfonça sans hésitation et plongea la tête la première, tandis que Willie profita de son short de course pour s'avancer dans l'eau jusqu'au dessus du genoux, Upamon sur sa tête. Suzie resta au bord et commença à aider Pyocomon à construire un petit château de sable.

« Pourquoi tu n'y vas pas Mélusine ? demanda Cupimon en voletant près du visage de sa partenaire.  
\- Je préfère juste rester ici, répondit-elle en souriant. Mais ne t'inquiète pas. Tu peux les rejoindre si tu veux Cupimon.  
\- Non je reste avec toi ! »

La jeune femme tapota la tête de sa partenaire puis reposa ses yeux sur l'écran de son téléphone. Malgré ses nombreuses tentatives, plus rien de répondait, même les numéros d'urgence étaient inutiles. L'appareil entier était hors service, jusqu'à l'horloge interne qui indiquait des chiffres absurdes. Peut-être qu'il était cassé, songea la jeune femme en repensant à ce qu'elle avait vu avant de se réveiller dans la caverne.

Une pensée identique traversa Sugar Pop qui manipulait avec curiosité le digivice qu'elle avait reçu. L'objet avait l'air assez dépassé avec ses trois boutons et son petit écran, pourtant il semblait contenir en lui quelque chose que la sportive peinait à comprendre. Un appel d'Archie la fit sortir de ses pensées. Celui-ci venait d'atteindre un rocher situé à une petite dizaine de mètres du bord de la plage, accompagné de Pukamon qui pouvait nager à une vitesse impressionnante une fois dans l'eau. L'adolescente lui fit signe tandis que Suzie, debout sur le sable, le regardait avec inquiétude, lui demandant de revenir vers le bord.

« Allez on y retourne Pukamon ! Cette fois j'arriverai en premier !  
\- Tu vas voir ! » répondit le digimon qui plongea aussitôt.

L'infirmière soupira, et appela Willie qui s'amusait désormais à éclabousser Upamon. Il était temps de réfléchir à quoi faire pour la suite, songea-t-elle. Archie parvint à nager jusqu'à Sugar Pop qui se mit à l'arroser à son tour en riant, avant que celui-ci ne plonge de nouveau. Suzie récupéra Pyocomon dans ses bras et s'apprêta à rejoindre Mélusine, mais un étrange pressentiment l'obligea à se tourner de nouveau vers la mer. Quelques mètres plus loin, Willie regardait autour d'elle, à la fois amusée et étonnamment agitée.

« Allez Archie sors de l'eau ! finit-elle par dire. C'est bon t'as gagné ! Archiiiie ! … Archie ?  
\- Monsieur Archie sortez de l'eau s'il vous plaît ! »

La voix de Suzie capta l'attention de Mélusine qui redressa la tête et se leva du rocher, Cupimon entre ses bras. Elle aperçut un peu plus loin Willie plonger dans l'eau, observée par sa camarade infirmière qui s'avançait un peu plus entre les vagues, sans prendre garde aux pans de sa robe qui commençaient à être mouillés. Le petit digimon angélique s'apprêta à les rejoindre mais fut retenu par les doigts fins de sa partenaire qui sentit son cœur se serrer. Ses yeux parcouraient l'ensemble de la surface bleue, dans l'espoir d'apercevoir Archie enfin en sortir. Chaque seconde sonna comme un coup de marteau dans sa poitrine, tout comme chez Suzie qui appela à nouveau son camarade à se montrer.

La tête de Crapouillot sortit alors brièvement de l'eau. Toutes l'aperçurent, mais le jeune homme semblait se débattre et avant qu'il ne puisse dire quoi que ce soit, il fut à nouveau avalé par les vagues. La seconde suivante, son corps entier brisa la surface de la mer. Le visage marqué par la peur, il tenta de marcher en direction du bord de la plage, suivi du regard par Willie qui fut alertée par Upamon de rejoindre le sable à son tour. Suzie intercepta le grand pêcheur qui s'écroula devant elle, crachant avec force une grande quantité d'eau.

Au loin, Mélusine lâcha un cri d'effroi. Tous se retournèrent en direction du large, et aperçurent une paire de tentacules blancs démesurés s'élever lentement vers le ciel. Entre deux quintes de toux, Archie balbutia le nom de sa partenaire digimon qui n'était toujours pas revenue de sous la surface, et tenta de se relever, mais ses membres engourdis par la noyade qu'il avait frôlée l'empêchèrent d'agir. Suzie lui tapa le dos avec vigueur pour l'aider à évacuer ses poumons au maximum, tout en tentant de retrouver du regard Willie qui avait pratiquement rejoint la plage à quelques mètres d'elle. Upamon entre ses bras, elle se retourna une dernière fois pour s'assurer que les tentacules n'avaient pas bougé, mais réalisa au même instant que l'un d'eux serpentait justement à toute vitesse dans sa direction. Son partenaire quitta alors son étreinte et lâcha un puissant cri ultrasonique, mais le large membre blanc n'en fut qu'à peine étourdi et d'un revers brutal balaya le petit digimon qui fut projeté plusieurs mètres en arrière sur la plage, tout près de là où se tenait Mélusine.

Celle-ci s'accroupit auprès du partenaire de Willie qui s'était déjà relevé pour rejoindre la sportive qui par chance avait réussi à rejoindre le rivage. Mélusine voulut l'en empêcher, certaine qu'il courait à un trop grand danger, mais demeura impuissante face à l'obstination de la petite créature. Devait-elle y aller elle aussi ? Cupimon semblait de cet avis, mais ses jambes refusaient de bouger.

Au loin, les tentacules s'écrasèrent à plusieurs reprises contre la surface de la mer, générant d'immenses piliers d'eau derrière lesquels ils disparurent. Archie parvint alors à se relever malgré ses poumons en feu, inquiet pour Pukamon qui n'était toujours pas réapparue. Ce monstre qui les attaquait était d'un tout autre niveau, rien que la force avec laquelle il avait réussi à tirer le pêcheur dans les profondeurs témoignait d'une puissance incomparable. Ils devaient à tout prix s'éloigner le plus loin possible. Mais alors que cette pensée lui traversa l'esprit, le pêcheur réalisa que le sable se mettait à enfler dangereusement sous ses pieds, et à peine eut-il le temps de faire un pas en arrière qu'un tentacule perça le sol de la plage et manqua de lui déchiqueter le visage avec ses griffes acérées. Un rideau de sable se dressa alors devant lui et Suzie, leurs yeux refusant de croire ce qui venait d'apparaître face à eux.

[ **Gesomon – Niveau Champion :** Un digimon qui ressemble à un calmar et qui réside d'ordinaire dans les profondeurs de l'océan. Bien qu'il soit surnommé le « démon blanc des profondeurs », il est très intelligent et ne s'en prend pas aux digimons situés hors de son territoire. Cependant dans le cas contraire il les attaquera avec une brutalité rare. Ses tentacules peuvent s'étendre sur plusieurs mètres et sont extrêmement puissants. Son attaque _Devil Bashing_ consiste à les utiliser pour infliger une série de coups meurtriers.]

Le monstre tenait enroulé dans un de ses membres la pauvre petite Pukamon qui criait de douleur sous la puissante étreinte du céphalopode. Archie hurla le nom de son digimon avant d'exprimer une série de jurons et de faire quelques pas en arrière, repoussé par les gestes frénétiques du monstre aquatique. Celui-ci brisa de nouveau la surface de la plage, générant un imposant nuage de sable qu'il fendit aussitôt afin d'attraper une des personnes piégées à l'intérieur, mais il manqua de peu Suzie que Pyocomon avait rapidement tiré en arrière.

« Bordel c'est quoi cette chose !? Pukamon !! s'exclama le pêcheur entre deux quinte de toux, peinant encore à retrouver les idées claires. »

Le long membre blanc qui retenait prisonnière la partenaire de Crapouillot s'agita de plus en plus lorsque celle-ci se mit à le mordre férocement, puis la projeta violemment sur la plage, contre laquelle elle manqua de s'écraser si Archie ne l'avait pas rattrapée de justesse. Le pêcheur se retourna, Pukamon contre lui, recouvert de sable, et tandis que Suzie poussa un nouveau cri de terreur, il aperçut le monstre étendre ses longs bras griffus qu'il menaça d'abattre sur lui. Dans un ultime excès d'adrénaline, il roula sur le côté, évitant l'assaut de justesse. Le pêcheur parvint ensuite à se relever avec difficulté, empêtré dans le sable mouillé, et commença à s'éloigner de Gesomon, imité par Suzie qui sentit quelque chose de glacé s'enrouler autour de sa cheville. Par réflexe, elle jeta Pyocomon devant elle, avant de se sentir rapidement tirée en arrière.

Sans avoir le temps de comprendre ce qu'il lui arrivait, l'infirmière se retrouva ligotée autour de la taille par l'un des tentacules griffus de Gesomon, qui la souleva sans difficulté et l'approcha de sa gueule béante. À peine retombée sur le sable, Pyocomon se précipita à sa rescousse, mais fut immédiatement freinée par l'autre membre du céphalopode, qui en revanche ne vit pas s'approcher à toute vitesse la jeune Willie sur son flanc. Armée d'une vulgaire branche de bois trouvée au bord de l'eau, elle profita de ses excellents réflexes pour éviter un assaut tardif du monstre et abattit son arme contre le tentacule qui tenait Suzie prisonnière. Le morceau de bois se brisa en deux contre la peau épaisse du long membre blanc qui au lieu de desserrer son étreinte, repoussa la sportive contre l'autre tentacule qui s'enroula immédiatement autour de ses jambes et la souleva comme un fétu de paille. Upamon voulut immédiatement intervenir, mais il fut aussitôt repoussé contre Pyocomon qui, vainement, répliquait jusqu'à maintenant à coup de bulles acides.

Les yeux noyés de larmes, Mélusine regarda impuissante Archie qui s'apprêtait à retourner aider ses camarades en dépit de son épuisement. Elle ne pouvait croire ce qui se déroulait sous ses yeux. Cupimon insista à plusieurs reprises de la laisser partir aider le reste du groupe, mais le corps de la jeune femme ne lui répondait plus, si bien que ses doigts délicats s'étaient transformés pour le petit ange en une prison de glace.

Suspendue la tête à l'envers, Willie continua de lutter contre le céphalopode, tout comme Suzie qui essayait de s'agiter malgré l'étreinte du tentacule qui devenait de plus en plus serrée. Désarmé, Archie voulut s'approcher, mais le mur de tentacules qui se dressait devant lui l'empêcha d'aller aider ses camarades. Perdu dans une profonde confusion, il se tourna instinctivement vers Mélusine qui ne pouvait plus quitter le monstre blanc des yeux. L'appel de Pukamon fit alors sortir Archie de ses pensées, qui, alors qu'il s'apprêtait à faire de nouveau face à Gesomon, sentit son visage violemment fouetté par un coup de tentacule.  
Balayé au sol, la tête enfoncée dans le sable, Archie se redressa difficilement, encore déboussolé par la puissance du coup qu'il venait de recevoir. Sa partenaire s'approcha de son visage et lui demanda s'il allait bien, mais, voyant le sang couler du coin de sa bouche, le petit digimon hoqueta de surprise puis se tourna vers la créature marine. Son interminable bras griffu se leva alors une dernière fois, puis fondit de nouveau en direction du jeune homme, qui n'aperçut qu'au dernier moment sa partenaire se placer entre lui et le monstre. L'instant suivant, une puissante lumière enveloppa la totalité de la plage.

> 01010000 01110101 01101011 01100001 01101101 01101111 01101110   
>  ENTER New:Data  
>  SEARCH Data:Digivice(crapouillot)  
>  START New:Connexion  
>  CONNECTED
> 
> INITIATE_EVOLUTION New:Evolve(pukamon TO shakomon)
> 
> CHANGE Data:Level(baby II TO child)  
>  NEW Data:Attribute(virus)  
>  CHANGE Data:Type(lesser TO crustacean)
> 
> UPDATE Data:All
> 
> START_EVOLUTION  
>  Data_state->Empty  
>  Transform_state->Success
> 
> CLOSE New:Connexion  
>  END  
>  01010011 01111001 01100001 01101011 01101111 01101101 01101111 01101110 

Le sable se souleva sous la force de l'impact. Une griffe virevolta doucement dans les airs, avant de se planter nette dans le sable fin. Le tentacule s'agita et se recula, blessé par la carapace contre laquelle il venait de se heurter. Celle-ci s'ouvrit alors, dévoilant le digimon dissimulé à l'intérieur.

[ **Syakomon – Niveau Rookie :** Un digimon équipé d'une coquille particulièrement solide. Du fait de la grande résistance de sa carapace, sa structure interne est relativement molle et vulnérable. En combat, elle se réfugie rapidement dans sa coquille et profite de sa grande défense pour encaisser les coups, avant de répliquer à la première ouverture offerte par son adversaire. Sa contre-attaque _Black Pearl_ consiste à tirer une grosse perle noire aussi robuste qu'un boulet de canon.]

« Tu ne toucheras plus à Archie ! _Black Pearl_ ! »

À ses mots, le corps de Syakomon se mit à enfler à vue d'œil, jusqu'à ce qu'elle tire une large perle noire qui atteignait presque sa propre taille. Le projectile fusa au travers de la muraille de tentacules et s'enfonça dans la tête molle du céphalopode qui poussa un cri et desserra suffisamment son étreinte pour libérer Suzie qui retomba au sol. Archie, tenant son digivice lumineux dans sa main, peinait à comprendre ce qui était en train de se passer et regarda l'air hébété la créature qui avait pris la place de Pukamon. Celle-ci lui adressa un clin d'œil affectueux puis tira une nouvelle salve de perles. L'imposant calmar répliqua en agitant ses imposants tentacules et tenta de frapper de nouveau le petit coquillage qui se referma aussitôt, encaissant l'attaque sans difficulté.

Pyocomon profita de l'affrontement pour rejoindre Suzie afin de s'enquérir de son état. Son regard croisa alors celui de sa partenaire qui s'efforça de lui sourire en dépit de la situation. Au même moment, Upamon parvint à rejoindre Willie que Gesomon n'avait toujours pas relâchée. Pliée en deux, elle tentait vainement de desserrer l'étreinte du digimon autour de ses jambes, peinant à garder ses esprits tant le tentacule qui la retenait prisonnière s'agitait avec vigueur. Il appela sa partenaire, qui lui tendit le bras dans l'espoir de l'attraper, avant d'être de nouveau tirée plusieurs mètres au dessus du sol. Les deux petits digimons s'échangèrent alors le même regard, et s'enveloppèrent à leur tour d'une intense lumière.

01010101 01110000 01100001 01101101 01101111 01101110  
01010000 01111001 01101111 01100011 01101111 01101101 01101111 01101110   
ENTER New:Data  
SEARCH Data:Digivice(sugar_pop,suzie)  
START New:Connexion  
CONNECTED

INITIATE_EVOLUTION New:Evolve(upamon TO ebiburgamon)  
INITIATE_EVOLUTION New:Evolve(pyocomon TO floramon)

CHANGE Data:Level(baby II TO child)  
NEW Data:Attribute(data)  
CHANGE Data:Type(amphibian TO food)  
CHANGE Data:Type(bulb TO plant)

UPDATE Data:All

START_EVOLUTION  
Data_state->Empty  
Transform_state->Success

CLOSE New:Connexion  
END  
01100101 01100010 01101001 01100010 01110101 01110010 01100111 01100001 01101101 01101111 01101110  
01100110 01101100 01101111 01110010 01100001 01101101 01101111 01101110

L'énergie dégagée par l'évolution fut telle que Gesomon dut relâcher sa prise. Willie retomba lourdement sur la plage, et tandis qu'elle reprenait ses esprits, elle vit que devant elle se tenait une nouvelle créature qui jeta un œil vers elle avant de courir en direction de l'énorme digimon blanc.

[ **Ebiburgamon – Niveau Rookie :** Un digimon issu de données de nourriture, particulièrement de crevettes. Malgré sa drôle d'apparence, c'est un digimon au cœur pur qui recèle un véritable potentiel. Bien qu'il s'agisse d'une espèce vivant essentiellement sur terre, il garde une certaine proximité avec les environnements aquatique et est un excellent nageur. Sa capacité _Fresh Shrimp_ lui permet de dégager une bonne odeur de crevette capable d'ôter chez son adversaire toute volonté de s'en prendre à lui.]

« Allez attrape-moi si tu peux ! »

Attiré par l'odeur alléchante d'Ebiburgamon, Gesomon se tourna vers la petite créature et précipita ses tentacules dans sa direction, mais le digimon esquiva l'assaut par un saut agile et courut autour de lui, poursuivi par les longs bras du calmar qui semblait-il avait complètement oublié le reste du groupe. Pendant ce temps un nouveau tir de perle vint s'écraser violemment contre la tête de la créature qui encaissa le choc sans parvenir à répliquer, complètement déboussolé par l'odeur capiteuse dégagée par Ebiburgamon. Profitant de l'ouverture, une nouvelle silhouette se glissa entre les tentacules du monstre et sauta sur l'un d'entre eux avant de se propulser juste au-dessus de lui. Éclairé par la lumière du soleil, le troisième digimon révéla ses couleurs chatoyantes.

[ **Floramon – Niveau Rookie :** Bien qu'elle ait l'apparence d'un reptile, ce digimon conserve des attributs propres aux plantes. Son visage est recouvert de pétales renforcés faisant office de casque. Lorsqu'aucun danger n'est à l'horizon, ils s'ouvrent et dévoilent son véritable visage. Son attaque spéciale Allergy shower génère un pollen irritant à partir des fleurs de ses bras, capable de rendre confus même de plus grands digimons ainsi que leur faire perdre la volonté de se battre.]

Le digimon plante tournoya au-dessus du monstre marin et projeta sur lui un nuage de pollen doré. Gesomon poussa de nouveaux cris et s'agita davantage, brûlé par la poudre dont il était désormais recouvert. Une nouvelle perle vint alors s'enfoncer dans sa tête molle, le faisant tomber en arrière. Le digimon s'agita une dernière fois, fendant l'air avec ses tentacules qui soulevèrent plusieurs rideaux de sable, avant de céder à la fatigue. Dans un ultime hurlement, il se retira dans l'eau, et disparut.

À bout de souffle, les trois humains fixèrent le bord de mer, s'attendant à voir le monstre réapparaître. La surface de l'eau trembla quelques secondes, puis peu à peu retrouva son calme, et le bruit des vagues put enfin régner de nouveau sur l'ensemble de la plage. Personne ne bougea pour autant, peinant à réaliser ce qu'il venait de se passer. Les jambes de Suzie ne lui répondirent pas tout de suite, si bien que lorsqu'elle voulut se remettre debout, elle retomba à genoux dans le sable, tout comme Willie qui tomba en arrière, ne parvenant pas à quitter l'eau des yeux. Archie cracha une dernière fois l'eau et le sable qu'il gardait dans sa bouche, puis resta assis quelques secondes, appuyés sur ses bras encore tremblants. Syakomon sautilla joyeusement vers lui, fière de sa victoire. Le jeune pêcheur toucha sa petite tête rebondie et relâcha ce qui semblait être un rire purement nerveux. La sportive fut à son tour rejointe par Ebiburgamon qu'elle serra contre elle, tandis que Floramon s'assura que Suzie n'était pas blessée.

La jeune femme peinait encore à reprendre sa respiration, ses mains tremblantes tenaient fermement le digivice dont la lumière était à présent éteinte. Elle finit par réussir à se relever, et dans un sursaut se tourna vers le rocher, duquel approchait lentement la silhouette noire de Mélusine. Le visage marqué par les larmes, le corps tremblant, elle n'osa pas les rejoindre, encore sous le choc du terrible spectacle auquel elle venait d'assister, et honteuse de n'avoir rien fait pour les aider.

Elle murmura des excuses maladroites, cherchant à se justifier, mais s'embourba dans des explications inachevées auxquelles Archie mit un terme en mettant sa large main sur la petite épaule noire de sa camarade.

« T'inquiète, t'as bien fait de rester là-bas. Tu te serais mise en danger pour rien. »

Encore silencieuse, Mélusine se contenta de détourner les yeux, serrant Cupimon contre elle. Suzie la rejoignit également, accompagnée par Floramon, puis prit ses mains entre les siennes afin de la rassurer à son tour, lui répétant ce qu'Archie lui avait dit. Willie s'approcha en dernière, Ebiburgamon déjà perché sur sa tête, et lui tapota dans le dos afin de la réconforter. Le groupe resta ainsi de longues secondes, le temps pour Mélusine de réussir à exprimer un sourire timide envers ses nouveaux compagnons.

Archie finit par lui infliger une grande tape dans le dos, manquant de la faire tomber, puis indiqua à l'ensemble du groupe qu'il était l'heure pour eux de quitter la plage au plus vite pour se mettre en sécurité, et réfléchir à la suite. Maintenant qu'ils savaient quel genre de danger se cachait dans la nature, ils devaient impérativement trouver un endroit sûr. Willie acquiesça avec vigueur et se dépêcha de rejoindre le rocher afin de récupérer ses affaires et celles d'Archie et Suzie, qu'elle leur rendit aussitôt.

« Une fois que nous aurons trouvé un endroit où nous reposer je me chargerai de regarder vos blessures.  
\- Ça ira t'inquiète ! Ça m'a fait mal sur le coup mais ça va déjà mieux ! fit Archie d'un ton rassurant.  
\- Je vais regarder quand même, répéta Suzie avant de se tourner vers Willie. Et vous aussi Willie, rétorqua Suzie d'un air préoccupé.  
\- Arrête de trop t'inquiéter Suzie ! On va bien regarde ! Et arrête de me vouvoyer ! Pareil pour toi Mélusine !  
\- Hm ? Ah euh oui ! »

Willie adressa un sourire sincère à sa camarade qui répondit par un second, plus réservé. Elle baissa alors les yeux et fixa son digivice, silencieuse.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Les images utilisées ne m'appartiennent pas. Les sources de certaines ne sont plus disponibles.
> 
> Willie : https://static.zerochan.net/Miyasaka.Ryou.full.911690.jpg by http://buchi.nomaki.jp/top.html  
> Archie : https://www.pixiv.net/en/artworks/52472346  
> Mélusine : https://www.pixiv.net/en/artworks/69047256  
> Suzie : https://i.pinimg.com/originals/4c/95/89/4c9589efc964983e01fc108db8886f0c.jpg by ???
> 
> Les images de digimons proviennent du site officiel https://digimon.net/reference/index.php


	5. Jour 1 - Groupe 4 : Il faudrait être fou pour sauter sur son dos

Perdu au milieu d'un épais brouillard, le téléphone resta immobile quelques minutes dans les airs, tenu par un long bras tendu qui lui non plus n'esquissait aucun geste. La brume opaque se reflétait sur son écran et laissait derrière elle quelques gouttes d'eau qui furent rapidement nettoyées lorsque le bras se plia avant de se tendre de nouveau. Quelques bruits de pas se firent ensuite entendre, suivis d'un mouvement du téléphone juché sur son drôle de perchoir. Une voix féminine perça finalement le brouillard par une succession de jurons et de murmures agacés, tandis que plusieurs doigts fins tapaient nerveusement sur l'écran du téléphone.

\- Ça sert à rien de chercher du réseau, y en a pas.  
\- …

La voix masculine qui venait de s'adresser à son interlocutrice exprima un soupire d'agacement pendant que la deuxième murmurait des « allez… » à peine audible, dans l'espoir qu'une malheureuse barre de réseau fasse son apparition sur l'écran du téléphone. L'imposante vague de brume qui jusqu'à présent noyait les deux individus s'écarta alors doucement, laissant apparaître le visage d'un homme, assis sur un vieil arbre gris couché sur le sol. Ses cheveux clairs tombaient nonchalamment devant ses yeux qui fixaient le sol, ou plutôt la boîte de cigarettes que l'homme tenait entre ses mains. Il l'ouvrait et la fermait sans arrêt, peut-être dans l'espoir de la voir se remplir comme par magie. Quelques mètres devant lui marchait une jeune femme au bras toujours tendu qui cherchait désespérément la possibilité de joindre quelqu'un pour sortir de la forêt où elle s'était retrouvée piégée. Elle ne comprenait pas ce qu'il s'était passé ni ne cherchait vraiment à comprendre, le plus important pour elle était de faire signe aux secours afin qu'ils viennent la récupérer et la sortir de ce maudit endroit. Mais comprenant finalement que ses tentatives étaient vaines, elle s'assit à son tour sur une grosse pierre recouverte de mousse et ajusta ses lunettes à l'aide de ses doigts tremblants pour finalement ressortir machinalement son téléphone et regarder ses mails.

\- Range ton machin là, ça sert à rien ! Ça va faire une demi-heure que tu cherches à contacter quelqu'un !

La jeune femme se contenta de lever les yeux vers l'homme puis croisa les jambes sans un mot, arrachant un nouveau soupire d'agacement auprès de celui-ci qui finit par se lever et donner un coup de pied nerveux dans son siège de fortune. Il plongea finalement son regard en direction des nombreux arbres noueux qui les entouraient elle et lui puis passa sa main dans ses cheveux et pencha la tête en arrière en signe d'agacement.

\- Et qu'est-ce qu'il fout l'autre, il est parti tout seul chercher je sais pas quoi et il est toujours pas là.  
\- Ça m'est égal.  
\- Sérieux, fit l'homme la mâchoire serrée, il a fallu que je tombe sur la rabat-joie de service et sur le plus cinglé du lot.

Ladite « rabat-joie de service » se contenta de lever les sourcils et passa une mèche de cheveux derrière son oreille avant de retourner s'affairer sur son téléphone. L'homme commença à faire le tour de la petite clairière où lui et ses deux camarades s'étaient réveillés, trop agacé de rester immobile sans savoir quoi faire. Il ignorait depuis combien de temps il avait ouvert les yeux, l'horloge de son téléphone était totalement détraquée et pouvait indiquer 78 h 26 et la minute suivante une heure totalement différente. Mais très rapidement le second homme du groupe qui n'était autre que Narcisse s'était mis dans la tête d'aller explorer les environs sans demander leur avis, et avait disparu aussitôt. Ne pouvant laisser une jeune femme seule au milieu de la forêt, Ogre, car c'était bien lui, prit finalement la décision de rester avec elle, mais la femme d'affaire qui se faisait appeler Gaïa n'était pas du tout d'avis de se déplacer, persuadée que rester immobile était la meilleure chose à faire pour que les secours parviennent facilement à les trouver.

Ce qu'il se passait, lui non plus n'en avait aucune idée. Il était tranquillement allongé sur son lit de camp à attendre qu'on l'appelle puis la seconde d'après il se réveillait en plein milieu d'une forêt brumeuse, froide et humide, aux côtés de personnes qu'il connaissait plus ou moins sans jamais les avoir vus. Eux non plus ne comprenaient manifestement rien à ce qui leur arrivait, mais tandis que l'une était restée très calme et attendait patiemment les secours, l'autre était déjà parti on ne sait où pour on ne sait quelle raison.

\- Tu crois que tout le monde de la digi-room est dans le même cas que nous ?  
\- …  
\- C'est bon tu vas pas faire la gueule non plus.  
\- Je le pense oui, mais je ne sais pas s'ils sont eux aussi dans cette forêt ou autre part.  
\- Comment ça ?  
\- Cette forêt n'est pas interminable, il y a forcément d'autres endroits autour.  
\- Pas faux.

Ogre plongea ses mains dans les poches de son treillis puis sortit son briquet qu'il tenta d'allumer à plusieurs reprises avant de le ranger machinalement. Un bruit de pas troubla alors le silence qui s'était installé dans la petite clairière et força les deux protagonistes à se retourner. Une longue silhouette toute vêtue de blanc fit finalement son apparition, passant ses longues mains gantées dans ses cheveux et esquissant un sourire plein d'élégance à ses compagnons.

\- Bordel Narcisse mais t'étais où !?  
\- Allons, il ne fallait pas s'inquiéter pour moi, je suis simplement allé voir aux alentours !

L'homme porta ses doigts à ses lèvres et resta silencieux quelques secondes. Puis il croisa le regard d'Ogre ainsi que celui de Gaïa avant de continuer.

\- J'ai d'ailleurs trouvé quelque chose qui pourrait vous intéresser.  
\- Du genre ? Un village ? Fit le soldat animé d'un mince espoir.  
\- Malheureusement non, mais il s'agit de quelque chose de bien plus stimulant.

Les paroles de Narcisse arrachèrent une grimace au jeune homme qui fit un mouvement de recul avant de se tourner vers Gaïa qui fixait toujours son téléphone sans un mot. Malgré tout curieux de savoir de quoi l'homme en blanc pouvait bien parler, Ogre finit par lui en demander davantage, agacé à l'idée de rester immobile à attendre des secours qui pourraient ne jamais venir. Mais celui-ci répondit simplement en invitant les autres membres du groupe à le suivre, car selon lui ce qu'il avait trouvé n'était pas descriptible avec de simples mots. Narcisse entama donc la marche, suivi d'Ogre qui après plusieurs minutes de négociations, était parvenu à convaincre Gaïa de les suivre car il était plus sûr pour eux de rester grouper. La jeune femme refusa d'abord puis finit par céder, pensant qu'elle pourrait toujours retourner à la clairière après avoir vu de quoi il s'agissait.

Le sol durci par le froid craquait sous les pas des trois compagnons qui progressaient doucement parmi les arbres épais et noueux qui composaient la forêt. La brume était toujours présente et semblait figée sur place, mais fort heureusement elle n'était pas encore suffisamment opaque pour obstruer complètement la vue. Narcisse avança sans s'arrêter, évitant gracieusement chaque branche à laquelle ses vêtements auraient pu s'accrocher, tandis qu'Ogre le suivait tant bien que mal en luttant contre les branches basses tout en se demandant comment un homme en costume pouvait être aussi souple. L'homme en question s'immobilisa finalement après quelques minutes de marche puis approcha un arbre penché dont il imita la forme comme pour se cacher. Son bras s'étendit le long d'une branche et se termina en un doigt tendu en direction d'un immense tronc creux dont la largeur dépassait de loin celle des autres membres de la forêt. Ogre s'accroupit derrière un buisson tandis que Gaïa resta en retrait, déjà prête à faire marche-arrière.

Ogre fixa l'arbre et réalisa qu'une grosse pierre jaune et pointue reposait au centre du tronc. Il se tourna vers Narcisse pour lui demander ce que tout cela avait d'extraordinaire mais l'homme en costume arma déjà une pierre dans sa main et la lança habilement en direction du rocher. Le caillou ricocha grossièrement puis retomba silencieusement. Le soldat leva un sourcil et se tourna de nouveau vers Narcisse qui avait retrouvé sa posture absurde derrière son arbre et qui tenait un index tendu devant sa bouche esquissant un sourire fin. Un puissant tremblement se fit alors ressentir dans l'ensemble de la forêt, arrachant un hoquet de surprise à Gaïa qui s'avança à son tour derrière un arbre, les bras croisés contre sa poitrine. Ogre leva les yeux et découvrit avec stupeur que le rocher pointu était en train de bouger, jusqu'à se déplier entièrement et quitter le tronc d'arbre qu'il utilisait comme une sorte de tanière. Le groupe aperçut derrière ce qu'ils pensaient être un simple roc un tas de pierres aiguisées étrangement enchevêtrées avec en son centre de drôles de petites silhouettes en mouvement.

\- Eh y a des trucs qui bougent là-dedans !

Gaïa tira violemment Ogre en arrière et lui fit signe de se taire, mais le monstre que Narcisse avait réveillé se tourna déjà dans leur direction et leur montra son vrai visage.

[ **Tortamon – Niveau Champion** : Un digimon reptilien doté d'une épaisse carapace rocheuse. L'ensemble de son corps est extrêmement solide, le rendant tellement lourd que chacun de ses pas provoque une secousse. Du fait de sa constitution, il marche très lentement, cependant en rentrant dans sa carapace il peut se mettre à tourner très rapidement à la manière d'une toupie et décupler sa vitesse. Son attaque _Shell Phalanx_ lui permet de tirer les rochers de sa carapace comme des missiles.]

\- C'est quoi cette chose ! Cracha Ogre tandis qu'il se baissait, la mâchoire serrée.  
\- Je l'ignore ! Il semblerait qu'il s'agisse d'une espèce nouvelle encore inconnue ! N'est-ce pas formidable ? Fit Narcisse à voix basse, les bras écartés.  
\- C'est pas le moment, faut qu'on se tire.

Mais alors que Gaïa s'apprêta à faire demi-tour, le monstre poussa un cri et projeta plusieurs rochers tranchants qui constituaient son immense carapaces. Le tir fut d'une telle puissance que certains arbres explosèrent au contact des projectiles. La terre se souleva et arrosa les trois membres du groupe qui eurent tout juste le temps de se baisser autant que possible qu'un rocher termina sa course derrière eux, profondément enfoncé dans le sol.

\- Au secours ! Nous sommes là !

Tandis que Gaïa peinait à reprendre ses esprits et que Narcisse caressait du doigt la tranche du rocher qui avait manquer de lui arracher la tête, Ogre entendit des petites voix s'élever à partir du tas de pierre encore situé dans l'arbre creux. Mais alors qu'il se releva, le monstre abattit sa puissante queue dans sa direction, le manquant de peu. Le jeune homme roula sur le côté et se tourna vers les deux autres membres du groupe, puis entendit de nouveau les appels de détresse venant du tronc creusé. L'immense tortue se tourna alors vers lui et lui adressa un regard rougeoyant, tandis que ce qu'il semblait être un troisième œil s'ouvrit au creux de son front. Un long frisson parcourut l'échine d'Ogre qui cracha un nouveau juron avant de partir à tout allure vers le tas de pierre, priant intérieurement qu'aucune pierre tranchante ne vienne le couper en deux. L'imposant reptile poussa un hurlement strident et projeta de nouveaux débris de sa carapace à la manière de puissants missiles qui explosèrent près du jeune homme en treillis qui après une roulade rejoignit finalement le tas de pierres. Mais alors qu'il s'attendait à y voir un être humain, ce furent plusieurs petits yeux qui croisèrent les siens. Paralysé par sa surprise, il n'entendit par la nouvelle salve de Tortamon, emporté dans une rage sanguinaire. Un petit rocher finit par exploser à quelques centimètres d'Ogre qui fut projeté en arrière. L'impact créa cependant une imposante faille dans le tas de pierre qui permit à ses détenus de s'échapper. L'un d'entre eux vola à toute vitesse vers le jeune homme qui se releva avec difficulté. Sa vision encore troublée par le choc, il passa sa main derrière son crâne et leva les yeux avant de pousser un cri de surprise.

\- Ogre ça va ? Ogre !

Devant lui se tenait une sorte de missile parlant pourvu d'une paire de bras mécaniques et d'une tête pointue. Le drôle d'engin volait horizontalement au-dessus du sol et répéta sa question au jeune homme qui se demanda si son choc à la tête ne lui provoquait pas des illusions.

[ **Missimon – Niveau Novice :** Un digimon dont le corps est identique à celui d'un missile. Bien qu'il reste en vol la plupart du temps, il peut se poser au sol, même si cela le laisse vulnérable. Il est délicat pour lui de faire du surplace car une trop grande perte de vitesse pourrait le faire chuter, il bouge donc en permanence. Parfaitement aérodynamique, il peut atteindre une très grande vitesse qu'il parvient cependant difficilement à contrôler. Son attaque _Missile Crash_ consiste à foncer droit sur son adversaire.]

Mais alors qu'il commençait à réaliser que ses yeux ne lui jouaient pas des tours, il entendit Gaïa crier à l'extérieur du tronc, le poussant à en sortir aussitôt. Dos à un arbre, la jeune femme faisait face à l'énorme créature sur le point d'abattre sa puissante griffe. Mais une série de bulles collantes vinrent éclater au niveau des yeux du reptile qui poussa un nouveau cri et détourna son attention quelques secondes, laps de temps suffisant pour permettre à Narcisse de tirer Gaïa contre lui et lui adresser son plus beau sourire. La jeune femme se contenta de le repousser et chercha à s'éloigner le plus possible de Tortamon mais deux petites silhouettes rondes et roses se dressèrent sur son chemin, lui arrachant un nouveau cri de surprise.

Les deux créatures d'apparence identique levaient leurs yeux vers elle, leurs petits bras tendus. Le premier plia légèrement son corps mou tandis que le second se contorsionna pour s'assurer de l'état de Tortamon.

\- N'aie pas peur Gaïa, nous sommes avec toi ! Rétorqua le premier d'une voix de petit garçon.  
\- Tortamon n'est pas violent d'ordinaire mais… ajouta le second avec une voix plus féminine.

[ **Mochimon – Niveau Novice :** Pourvu d'une peau élastique, il s'agit d'un digimon au corps mou qui avance en sautillant. Il est capable d'enfler à la manière d'un ballon pour intimider les petits digimons, mais reste en général relativement inoffensif. Son grand intellect le distingue des autres digimons de son niveau et lui permet d'analyser des situations de manière bien plus mature que d'autres novices. Il peut produire des bulles élastiques pour entraver les mouvements de son adversaire.]

Gaïa se contenta de grimacer et se détourna des deux drôles de créatures qui sautillèrent après elle en lui demandant de les attendre. La jeune femme se réfugia alors derrière un arbre et essuya les quelques larmes de panique qui commençaient à naître au creux de ses yeux avant de jeter un œil en direction du monstre rocheux. Celui-ci était en train de se débattre contre Missimon qui lui tournait autour tandis que Ogre restait derrière le monstre, ne sachant vraiment quoi faire. Se son côté Narcisse marcha au milieu des imposantes pierres pointues tirées par Tortamon et désormais enfoncées dans le sol, puis croisa le regard du monstre, auquel il répondit par un flegme inattendu, avant de se recroqueviller derrière l'une des pierres. À ses pieds sautilla une petite créature qui avait élu un refuge identique à l'homme en blanc. Celle-ci leva ses yeux timides vers Narcisse et pointa son imposante corne dans sa direction.

[ **Tsunomon – Niveau Novice :** Un petit digimon dont une partie du corps s'est solidifiée et a formé une grande corne. Le reste est recouvert d'une fourrure épaisse et agréable au toucher. C'est un digimon très joueur et malicieux, mais il n'a pas encore éveillé son instinct combatif. Ses données se retrouvent dans celles de nombreux autres digimons, c'est pourquoi il peut évoluer en de nombreuses espèces différentes. En plus de sa corne, il peut également se défendre à l'aide de bulles acides.]

Le petit monstre n'eut pas le temps de dire quoi que ce soit que Narcisse le prit dans ses bras et s'écarta de la pierre derrière laquelle il se trouvait, cette dernière éclatant quelques secondes plus tard, pulvérisée par l'imposante carapace tournoyante dans laquelle Tortamon s'était réfugié. Ogre le rejoignit aussitôt et lui hurla de s'éloigner le plus loin possible, sa voix couverte par les nombreuses secousses et explosions provoquées par le grand digimon. Narcisse quant à lui passa sa main dans ses cheveux et se courba avec majesté pour éviter un projectile de pierre qui aurait pu lui briser la mâchoire avant de pointer son doigt en direction de la tête du reptile qui venait de sortir de sa carapace.

\- Je pense qu'il suffit de lui mettre un bon coup sur la tête !  
\- On n'a pas le temps d'y réfléchir, on se barre ! Gaïa ! GAÏA !!

Ogre se tourna dans toutes les directions tandis que Missimon le rejoignit en virevoltant au-dessus de sa tête. Le jeune homme appela le dernier membre du groupe à plusieurs reprises, effrayé à l'idée qu'elle n'ait été blessée, ou pire, mais comprit finalement. Il resta silencieux quelques secondes le souffle coupé puis se mit à hurler.

\- J'Y CROIS PAS LA GARCE ELLE S'EST TIRÉE !! J'HALLUCINE !  
\- Nous la retrouverons, en attendant nous devrions nous éloigner. Peut-être qu'elle est retournée à la clairière ?  
\- Ah je sais où ça se trouve ! Fit Tsunomon en quittant les bras de Narcisse pour sautiller un peu plus loin, invitant le reste du groupe à le suivre.

Narcisse ne perdit pas son sourire plein d'élégance et s'enfonça à son tour dans la forêt, suivi d'Ogre et Missimon. Le groupe progressa au milieu des branches noueuses et rejoignit de nouveau la brume que l'affrontement avait jusqu'alors repoussé. Avec un peu de chance elle pourrait leur permettre de semer le monstre une bonne fois pour toute. Du moins, c'était ce qu'espérait le soldat, qui se ravisa rapidement en entendant les violentes secousses résonner derrière lui. Le corps chargé d'adrénaline, Ogre balaya les branches et buissons qui se dressaient sur son chemin, ignorant les nombreuses écorchures et griffures qui se creusaient sur ses doigts et son visage. Le souffle lourd, le jeune homme fit finalement irruption dans la clairière, suivi de près par Narcisse dont le costume blanc était comme par miracle resté indemne face aux dangers de la forêt. Ogre reprit sa respiration et regarda derrière lui pour être surpris par une énorme patte griffue qui manqua de s'abattre sur sa tête. Le jeune homme tomba lourdement en arrière et poussa un juron tandis que Tortamon faisait à son tour son apparition dans la clairière, toujours animé par une rage terrible.

Le soldat peina à se relever, l'effroi lui empêchant de prendre appui sur l'herbe glissante, mais fut couvert par Missimon qui se jeta sur l'imposante tortue et lui tournoya autour pour faire diversion. Narcisse ôta son gant et tendit sa main blanche à son camarade pour l'aider à se remettre debout. Tous deux s'éloignèrent alors et élurent refuge derrière le rocher sur lequel Gaïa s'était assise un peu plus tôt.

\- Si on fait rien ce truc va nous réduire en pâté, fit Ogre en fixant le monstre toujours en train de se débattre dans le vide contre Missimon. Il ne pourra pas tenir indéfiniment.  
\- M'est avis que son point faible se situe sur son crâne, fit Narcisse en remettant son gant après s'être frotté la main avec un mouchoir de soie.  
\- Ça m'étonnerait que ce soit aussi simple…  
\- Et pourquoi donc ?

Ogre se tourna vers Narcisse qui lui adressait un sourire confiant.

\- S'il y a bien une partie qui semble vulnérable, c'est celle-là. Nous pouvons également essayer de le mettre sur le dos mais je crains que mon physique, aussi beau soit-il, ne puisse pas-  
\- C'est bon j'ai compris.

Sans rien dire, le jeune homme saisit une grosse pierre à moitié enfoncée dans le sol et sortit de sa cachette, se précipitant en direction de Tortamon. Narcisse approcha ses doigts près de ses lèvres en signe d'étonnement et regarda par-dessus le rocher son coéquipier en train de courir droit vers la tortue, les bras levés vers le ciel, tenant fermement la grosse pierre. Ogre poussa un cri pour se donner du courage et exécuta un saut digne d'un basketteur pour asséner le coup fatal à l'immense reptile. Mais avant même de pouvoir abattre son arme, la queue massive du digimon le frappa de plein fouet et le projeta plusieurs mètres au loin. Plié en deux, le souffle coupé, Ogre resta immobile, allongé sur le sol. Missimon hurla le nom de son partenaire et cessa de tournoyer autour de Tortamon pour le rejoindre. Cependant, alors qu'il s'approchait du jeune homme à terre, le monstre de roche tira une nouvelle salve de pierres pointues qui manquèrent de s'écraser sur le digimon d'acier et l'humain qu'il protégeait. Le petit missile fit alors volte-face et fondit droit sur les projectiles.

> 01101101 01101001 01110011 01110011 01101001 01101101 01101111 01101110   
>  ENTER New:Data  
>  SEARCH Data:Digivice(ogre)  
>  START New:Connexion  
>  CONNECTED
> 
> INITIATE_EVOLUTION New:Evolve(missimon TO commandramon)
> 
> CHANGE Data:Level(baby II TO child)  
>  NEW Data:Attribute(virus)  
>  CHANGE Data:Type(machine TO cyborg)
> 
> UPDATE Data:All
> 
> START_EVOLUTION  
>  Data_state->Empty  
>  Transform_state->Success
> 
> CLOSE New:Connexion  
>  END  
>  01100011 01101111 01101101 01101101 01100001 01101110 01100100 01110010 01100001 01101101 01101111 01101110 

Une puissante lumière souffla au cœur de la clairière, avalant les rochers tirés par Tortamon avant de les faire lourdement chuter contre le sol, instantanément freinés par l'énergie que le partenaire d'Ogre venait de dégager. Ce dernier, encore par terre, leva difficilement la tête et vit apparaître devant lui une grande silhouette reptilienne, tenant entre ses pattes griffues ce qui semblait être une mitraillette. La créature croisa le regard du jeune homme et hocha la tête avant de se tourner vers Tortamon et courir dans sa direction. Ogre finit par se redresser sur ses genoux et prit dans sa main son digivice qui dégageait une intense lumière.

[ **Commandramon – Niveau Rookie :** Un digimon soldat au corps de dragon entièrement mécanique. Suite à plusieurs modifications, sa peau est capable de changer de couleur et servir de camouflage. Il s'agit d'un digimon relativement puissant pour son niveau mais encore maladroit car encore débutant. Bien qu'il soit assez tête brûlé, il ne recule jamais devant le danger. S'il peut tirer avec sa mitraillette, il est également capable de projeter une grenade avec son attaque _DCD Bomb_.]

Caché derrière le rocher, les yeux ronds, Narcisse réalisait encore avec difficulté ce qu'il venait de voir. L'explosion d'énergie et de lumière avait comme imprégné son esprit, si bien qu'il ne parvenait plus à ôter cette image de sa tête. Son sang brûlait dans ses veines, il sentait son cœur transporté par une passion invincible. L'homme en blanc attrapa Tsunomon qui observait la scène, lui aussi derrière le rocher, puis plongea ses pupilles dans les siennes.

\- _DCD Bomb_ !

Commandramon tira une salve de balles qui ne firent que ricocher sur la peau épaisse de Tortamon avant d'exécuter une roulade sur le côté et lancer une petite bombe sphérique. L'objet explosa au niveau du visage du monstre qui poussa un cri et chassa la fumée causée par l'impact avant de se réfugier dans sa carapace. La créature se mit alors à tourner sur elle-même à toute vitesse et se précipita en direction du cyborg qui fut à son tour projeté en arrière. Le digimon se releva rapidement puis lança une nouvelle bombe tout en allant rejoindre Ogre qui venait de se remettre debout, serrant les dents pour oublier la douleur qui traversait l'ensemble de son corps. Commandramon s'enquit de l'état de son partenaire puis lui recommanda de s'éloigner avant d'appuyer sur un bouton de sa combinaison, le faisant disparaître aussitôt.  
La carapace de Tortamon continua de tourner à toute vitesse, réduisant en poussière le vieux tronc d'arbre couché placé au milieu de la clairière et bientôt le rocher couvert de mousse vers lequel il se dirigeait. Ogre hoqueta de surprise et hurla le nom de Narcisse tout en courant instinctivement en direction de la cachette. Mais à peine eut-il fait quelques pas que le corps du gros reptile percuta le rocher et le fit exploser, projetant plusieurs morceaux de pierre dans l'ensemble de la clairière et au-delà.

Tortamon cessa finalement de tourner et sortit de sa carapace en poussant un cri strident, jusqu'à ce qu'une autre voix ne se fasse entendre à son tour.

\- C'est nous que tu cherches ?

> 01110100 01110011 01110101 01101110 01101111 01101101 01101111 01101110   
>  ENTER New:Data  
>  SEARCH Data:Digivice(narcisse)  
>  START New:Connexion  
>  CONNECTED
> 
> INITIATE_EVOLUTION New:Evolve(tsunomon TO psychemon)
> 
> CHANGE Data:Level(baby II TO child)  
>  NEW Data:Attribute(data)  
>  CHANGE Data:Type(lesser TO reptile)
> 
> UPDATE Data:All
> 
> START_EVOLUTION  
>  Data_state->Empty  
>  Transform_state->Success
> 
> CLOSE New:Connexion  
>  END  
>  01110000 01110011 01111001 01100011 01101000 01100101 01101101 01101111 01101110 

Une nouvelle explosion lumineuse balaya l'ensemble de la clairière avant de révéler une créature colorée surmontée d'une peau de bête rayée.

[ **Psychemon – Niveau Rookie :** Un digimon dont la caractéristique principale sont ses étonnantes couleurs criardes. Bien qu'il ait une personnalité aussi forte que les couleurs qu'il porte, il devient très timide lorsque la peau de bête qu'il porte est retirée, à la manière de Gabumon qui est une espèce semblable. On raconte que ses couleurs peuvent hypnotiser ses adversaires s'ils les regardent trop longtemps. En combat, il utilise son attaque _Colorful Spark_ qui tire un puissant éclair d'énergie multicolore à partir de sa corne.]

Le digimon ouvrit les yeux et leva sa patte, imitant la posture de son partenaire qui se tenait juste derrière lui. Puis tandis qu'Ogre essayait de comprendre ce qu'il était en train de se passer, Psychemon se précipita en direction de Tortamon, évita habilement un coup de queue et projeta un puissant éclair contre le visage de l'énorme reptile. Le monstre, ébloui par l'attaque, secoua sa tête et se replia dans sa carapace mais n'eut pas le temps de commencer à tourner sur lui-même car rapidement déstabilisé par une nouvelle explosion au niveau de son flan. Commandramon désactiva son camouflage et apparut au sommet de la carapace de Tortamon avant de sauter au-dessus de sa tête et de tirer une salve de balles à l'aide de sa mitraillette. Un second éclair coloré vint alors exploser à nouveau contre les yeux de la tortue.

Noyé dans sa propre rage, le monstre secoua son corps volumineux et s'agita violemment, poussant plusieurs cris assourdissants avant de finalement poser ses yeux rouge sang sur Ogre encore affaibli. Puis dans un ultime assaut, Tortamon courut vers le jeune soldat blessé en hurlant. Ce dernier resta immobile et fixa la créature jusqu'à ce que Commandramon hurle son nom, moment où il esquiva de justesse la charge par une roulade latérale. Emporté par son propre poids, le reptile rocheux ne put s'arrêter et se précipita droit dans l'arbre devant lequel Ogre se trouvait. La tête de la créature heurta violemment le tronc volumineux et y resta partiellement enfoncée. Tortamon hurla de nouveau, se débattit, puis vaincu par la fatigue cessa de se mouvoir et s'écroula sur le sol.  
Un genou à terre, Ogre peina à reprendre sa respiration et fixa le corps monstrueux de son adversaire avant de lâcher un soupire de soulagement et se laisser tomber en arrière. Commandramon le rejoignit et l'aida à se redresser, lorsque subitement le corps de Tortamon se mit à bouger de nouveau. Tous les membres du groupe se turent et fixèrent l'énorme masse jaune qui s'extirpa du tronc, puis après quelques secondes se retira dans la forêt d'un pas tranquille sans même se tourner vers eux. De ce même arbre sortit également une minuscule créature qui, de son œil unique, aperçut Ogre et Narcisse et dans un sursaut se volatilisa subitement.

\- C'était quoi ça ?  
\- Je ne sais pas, ajouta Commandramon, perplexe.  
\- Peut-être qu'il contrôlait Tortamon ? Ajouta Psychemon.  
\- Quoi que cela puisse être, cette chose est partie de toute manière.

Ogre finit par se lever et contempla la clairière, ou tout du moins ce qu'il en restait. L'herbe fraîche qui la recouvrait était désormais complètement écrasée et retournée, le tronc d'arbre et le rocher ont été remplacé par des cadavres naturels rendus sinistres par le contact avec la brume. Le soldat resta silencieux quelques minutes face aux ravages de leur affrontement, se demandant comment il avait pu survivre à un tel affrontement. Ses yeux se posèrent ensuite sur Commandramon, bien plus grand que le petit Missimon qu'il avait rencontré quelques minutes plus tôt, qui lui échangea un regard amical et curieux. Le jeune homme fixa finalement son digivice qui s'était à présent éteint puis le rangea au fond de sa poche.

\- Bon, avant de chercher à comprendre tout ça, fit-il finalement, il faut qu'on retrouve Gaïa.  
\- Elle n'a pas dû aller bien loin, rétorqua Narcisse en balayant l'orée de la clairière du regard.

Ogre lâcha une suite de jurons à l'encontre de la jeune femme puis se tourna vers Narcisse. Cela ne servait à rien de rester ici, il fallait retourner dans la forêt. Mais à peine fit-il face à l'homme en blanc qu'il trouva un long bras tendu vers lui, gant retiré, ses yeux plongés dans les siens. Ogre resta silencieux puis sortit sa main de façon hésitante.

\- Il semblerait que nous allons être ensemble pendant une longue période, il serait idiot de ne pas se présenter. Nous nous connaissons certes à partir de la digi-room mais j'aime faire des présentations correctes. Aleister !  
\- Euh…  
\- Aleister de Saint-Vicomte, Narcisse n'est qu'un pseudonyme.  
\- Ah… Moi c'est Charlie… tout court. Mais Ogre me va.  
\- Monsieur Charlie ! Merveilleux, nous ferons une bonne équipe, j'en suis persuadé.

Les deux mains se saisirent alors et conclurent un échange convaincu. Les hommes se regardèrent droit dans les yeux, l'un gêné et sérieux, l'autre souriant et insondable. C'est finalement ensemble qu'ils laissèrent la clairière dévastée derrière eux, à présent persuadés qu'aucun secours ne pourrait venir à leur rencontre.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Les images utilisées ne m'appartiennent pas. Les sources de certaines ne sont plus disponibles.
> 
> Gaïa : https://e-shuushuu.net/images/2017-04-15-899079.jpeg by https://www.pixiv.net/en/users/1554775/illustrations  
> Ogre : https://www.pixiv.net/en/artworks/52652342  
> Narcisse : https://www.pixiv.net/en/artworks/68477611
> 
> Les images de digimons proviennent du site officiel https://digimon.net/reference/index.php


	6. Jour 1 - Groupe 4 : Cueillette interdite

Qu'ils se débrouillent, s'ils tenaient tant que ça à se faire dévorer par ce monstre. Elle n'avait aucune envie de finir dans l'estomac d'une tortue mutante, et avec un peu de chance cette chose se contentera de ces deux idiots pour son déjeuner. Gaïa s'arrêta et jeta un œil derrière elle, puis reprit son chemin, la mine sérieuse et les bras croisés, ses jambes semblant suivre un rythme mécanique malgré les nombreuses racines et flaques d'eau qui se tenaient sur son chemin. Elle n'avait qu'une envie, c'était sortir de cette forêt. Si ces deux là préféraient se farcir un reptile mangeur d'hommes, tant mieux pour eux, elle de son côté ne trouvait aucun intérêt à risquer sa vie. Si cette forêt était remplie d'autres monstres de la sorte, alors la meilleure solution était d'en sortir. Qui sait, avec un peu de chance, son téléphone trouvera du réseau et elle pourra enfin contacter les secours. Elle savait qu'ils auraient dû rester dans cette maudite clairière, mais maintenant que ce crétin de Narcisse a réveillé ce monstre, ce n'était plus la peine d'y retourner.

C'était grotesque, tout cela était grotesque. Gaïa s'arrêta finalement et reprit son souffle. Elle devait s'être suffisamment éloignée maintenant, elle pouvait se permettre de se reposer quelques secondes avant de reprendre sa marche. La jeune femme essuya son front et ôta ses lunettes pour les débarrasser des quelques gouttes d'eau qui s'y étaient accrochées. Perdue dans ses pensées et sa frustration, elle ne fit même pas attention au petit digimon rose qui venait d'apparaître à ses pieds.

\- Gaïa !  
\- Aah !

La petite voix de Mochimon fit sursauter Gaïa qui lâcha ses lunettes et fit instinctivement un mouvement de recul. Le second Mochimon rejoignit le premier et récupéra les lunettes avant de les tendre à la jeune femme qui les remit aussitôt sur son nez. Elle fixa les deux boules roses qui se tenaient face à elle puis scruta l'ensemble de la forêt avant de reprendre sa marche. Le duo de digimons suivirent aussitôt Gaïa en sautillant derrière elle.

\- Arrêtez de me suivre.  
\- Mais Gaïa, nous devrions y retourner, il ne faut pas s'éloigner de nos compagnons !  
\- Ils ne sont pas mes compagnons. Laissez-moi tranquille.  
\- Mais, fit le deuxième Mochimon, on ne peut pas te laisser seule !

La jeune femme s'immobilisa de nouveau et fixa les deux créatures qui elles-mêmes lui adressèrent un regard curieux. Que pouvaient bien être ces choses ? Des animaux ? Non bien sûr que non, d'autant plus qu'ils pouvaient parler, et s'ils étaient parfaitement identiques, l'un avait une voix plus masculine que l'autre, qui semblait plus féminine. Et pourquoi s'obstinaient-ils tant que ça à la suivre, elle ne les connaissait pas, et eux non plus. Enfin, ils l'appelaient par son pseudo de la digi-room de façon très naturelle, et bizarrement ils ne lui semblaient pas entièrement étrangers non plus.

\- … C'est n'importe quoi.  
\- Quoi donc ?  
\- Laissez tomber, suivez-moi si vous le voulez, mais je ne compte pas faire demi-tour et risquer ma vie. Ils n'ont qu'à se débrouiller.

Les deux Mochimon se regardèrent puis emboîtèrent ensemble le pas à Gaïa qui était déjà repartie. Elle en apprendra plus le moment venu, le plus important était de quitter cette forêt aussi vite que possible et trouver un endroit pour appeler du secours. La jeune femme pensa à la réunion qui l'attendait et qui était probablement terminée depuis longtemps. Elle allait sans doute devoir s'expliquer avec son père. Mais cette forêt n'était pas l'endroit idéal pour réfléchir au travail. Gaïa s'arrêta alors, toujours suivie des deux digimons roses, puis regarda autour d'elle, perplexe. Elle n'avait pas vraiment réfléchi à la direction qu'elle avait pris, les arbres se ressemblaient tous et il était bien possible qu'elle ait fait demi-tour sans même s'en rendre compte. La jeune femme tira son téléphone de sa poche, faisant tomber au sol le digivice, qu'elle avait mis au même endroit après s'être réveillée dans la forêt. Elle soupira et récupéra l'objet tout en cherchant l'application boussole de son téléphone. Elle aurait pu y penser avant, pensait-elle, mais elle n'était vraiment pas du genre à utiliser cette option très souvent. À peine eut-elle enclenché la boussole que le disque blanc affiché sur l'écran se mit à tourner bêtement sans s'arrêter, faisant bien comprendre à la jeune femme que son idée n'allait pas lui être d'une grande aide. Pas d'heure, pas de réseau et même pas de pôle magnétique. Elle ne s'était jamais servie d'une boussole de toute manière.

\- Gaïa qu'est-ce que tu cherches ? Fit l'un des Mochimon après l'avoir rejoint en sautillant.  
\- Je cherche mon chemin.  
\- Sur ce drôle d'objet ? Fit la petite créature, l'air perplexe.  
\- Ah ! Vous entendez ?

Le second Mochimon interrompit la jeune femme et l'autre digimon en indiquant la direction qui lui faisait face. Gaïa se tut et tendit l'oreille, surprise de discerner une voix, ou plutôt un chant, au milieu des arbres et de cette brume insistante. Pensant qu'il s'agissait là d'un être humain, Gaïa n'attendit pas plus longtemps et suivit la voix, toujours accompagnée de près par ses deux partenaires. Certaine d'être sur le point de voir une silhouette humaine apparaître face à elle, quelle ne fut pas sa surprise de découvrir à la place une petite créature assise sur une souche d'arbre, avec à ses côtés une seconde assise au sol en train de la regarder. Gaïa se redressa et fixa le digimon qui s'arrêta aussitôt de chanter pour aller se réfugier derrière le tronc coupé, suivi du second qui laissa uniquement dépasser ses yeux et la fleur qui surmontait sa tête ronde. Les Mochimons apparurent à leur tour et aperçurent les deux digimons cachés. L'un des compagnons de Gaïa prit soin de les rassurer.

\- Ne vous inquiétez pas , vous n'avez rien à craindre !  
\- Nous avons fuit Tortamon, ajouta le second, et nous sommes perdus.

Les deux créatures laissèrent leur visage apparaître plus clairement, curieux de ce qu'ils venaient d'entendre.

\- Vraiment ? Ah Lalamon attends !

L'un des digimons finit par sortir de sa cachette. Il s'agissait de celui qui était en train de chanter quelques minutes plus tôt. Son corps rond était surmonté d'une petite hélice végétale qui lui permit de s'envoler légèrement pour s'approcher du drôle de trio. Gaïa fit instinctivement un pas en arrière et fixa le drôle de visage de la petite fleur volante.

**Lalamon – Niveau Rookie :** Un digimon plante qui ressemble à un bouton de fleur. Elle fait tourner les feuilles au-dessus de sa tête pour voler doucement. Son visage ne laisse apparaître aucune réelle émotion, pourtant son attitude joviale la rend très sympathique et appréciée. Elle est connue pour sa voix douce et agréable et adore chanter. En cas de danger, son attaque _Nuts Shoot_ lui permet de tirer une salve de petites graines d'une précision redoutable.

La petite fleur voleta quelques secondes puis atterrit sur le sol avant de saluer Gaïa en levant son petit bras.

\- Alors vous avez réussi à fuir Tortamon ? Il est devenu très violent dernièrement, vous avez eu de la chance !

La voix de petite fille de Lalamon rassura étrangement Gaïa qui comprit que la drôle de créature n'avait aucune animosité envers elle. Ses yeux se portèrent cependant vers le second digimon, toujours à moitié caché derrière la souche. Ce ne fut qu'après être rassuré par Lalamon qu'il accepta finalement de s'approcher.

**Alraumon – Niveau Rookie :** Un digimon plante semblable à Palmon. On dit que lorsque le soleil atteint son zénith, ce digimon écarte ses bras et ouvre sa fleur pour accomplir une photosynthèse. L'odeur que dégage sa fleur est très forte et peut d'abord sembler désagréable, mais on s'en accommode très rapidement. Elle est capable d'étendre ses griffes pour en faire des lianes pour piéger son adversaire avec son attaque _Nemesis Ivy_. Le poison qu'elle sécrète est capable de paralyser même de plus gros digimons.

\- Lalamon, on ne devrait peut-être pas…  
\- Ne t'inquiète pas Alraumon, on ne risque rien ! Vous cherchez quelque chose ?

Gaïa resta silencieuse et fixa les deux digimons. Combien pouvait-il y en avoir dans cette forêt ? Ceux-là étaient encore complètement différents des Mochimons ou de ceux qu'avaient récupérés Ogre et Narcisse. Fort heureusement ils n'avaient pas l'air dangereux, et contrairement à Tortamon eux n'avaient pas essayé de la tuer. Peut-être qu'ils pouvaient vraiment l'aider, finalement. La jeune femme se résigna à parler.

\- Je cherche à sortir de cette forêt, vous pourriez m'aider ? Je cherche une ville ou un endroit…  
\- Une ville ? Oh nous savons où se trouve une ville, n'est-ce pas Alraumon ?  
\- Oui, ce n'est pas très loin d'ici ! Nous pouvons vous y emmener si vous voulez.

À dire vrai, Gaïa ne s'attendait pas à ce genre de réponse, mais savoir qu'une ville se situait non loin de là lui redonna immédiatement espoir. Les deux Mochimons, eux, semblèrent inquiets.

\- Gaïa, nous devrions peut-être retrouver les autres…  
\- Qu'ils se débrouillent. On peut y aller maintenant ?

Lalamon acquiesça et s'envola doucement vers la souche sur laquelle elle chantait un peu plus tôt. Elle s'apprêta à indiquer à Gaïa de la suivre, mais s'immobilisa brusquement, le dos tourné vers le groupe et son amie. La jeune femme se demanda ce qui lui prenait mais fut doublée par Alraumon qui afficha une mine soucieuse. Le digimon plante s'approcha de l'arbre coupé et s'adressa à Lalamon qui ne répondait plus. Son corps convulsa alors brutalement avant de se pétrifier à nouveau. Alraumon recula de quelques pas, répétant timidement le nom de son amie qui commença à enfler à vue d'oeil, jusqu'à atteindre deux fois sa taille initiale. Le digimon chantant se tourna alors vers Gaïa et les digimons, affichant un regard rouge vif, ainsi qu'un œil au creux de son front. Un long frisson parcourut l'échine de la jeune femme, son corps étant comme pris dans un étau de glace. Lalamon poussa alors une longue plainte sinistre puis tira soudainement une salve de graines qui vinrent s'enfoncer aussitôt dans les arbres situés derrière Gaïa. Celle-ci réalisa à peine ce qu'il venait de se passer qu'elle sentit une douleur cinglante s'étendre sur son bras, le long d'une plaie qui s'ouvrit lentement, laissant apparaître quelques gouttes de sang.

\- Attention !!

Alraumon étendit brusquement ses lianes et les enroula autour d'un arbre qu'elle déracina et projeta sur Lalamon qui évita en faisant tournoyer les feuilles au-dessus de sa tête.

\- Partez, Lalamon a attrapé la même chose que Tortamon, il faut fuir !

Et comme pour obéir à ses propres paroles, la petite fleur violette détala aussitôt et disparut au travers d'un buisson. Le regard brouillé, la respiration lourde, Gaïa fixa la silhouette inquiétante du digimon possédé puis se libéra finalement de sa tétanie et tourna dos au digimon devenu fou pour s'enfuir à son tour. Les Mochimons lui emboîtèrent le pas en sautillant maladroitement, rapidement distancés par leur partenaire qui était déjà en train de courir, de peur de se faire de nouveau toucher par un tir. Ce qui n'étaient que des graines avaient désormais la puissance des balles d'une arme à feu, capables de s'enfoncer profondément dans le tronc des arbres ou d'exploser violemment dans la terre froide de la forêt.

Gaïa trouva finalement refuge derrière un épais tronc d'arbre contre lequel elle s'adossa, retenant sa respiration. Ses pensées s'enchaînaient à une vitesse telle que son cerveau semblait incapable de s'arrêter. Un profond sentiment d'impuissance lui traversa le cœur. Elle ne pouvait rien faire. Mais alors que la jeune femme tentait de retrouver ses esprits, elle aperçut ses deux compagnons roses passer près d'elle sans la voir, l'appelant désespérément, ralentis par leur petit corps loin d'être taillé pour la fuite. Une salve de tirs vint alors frapper leur corps mou, les projetant violemment contre un arbre un peu plus loin.

Gaïa serra les poings et peina à respirer. La voix plaintive de Lalamon se rapprochait de plus en plus. Sa main effleura en tremblant la plaie chaude qui parcourait son bras. Puis sans même comprendre les raisons de son geste, elle se précipita vers les Mochimons et les prit dans ses bras avant de s'éloigner de Lalamon qui voletait toujours entre les arbres en tirant plusieurs vagues de graines explosives.

Bientôt, les pas de la jeune femme la dirigèrent vers ce qui semblait être la sortie de la forêt, ou plutôt sa limite, car si les arbres ne s'étendaient plus à perte de vue, c'était la mer qui dévoilait sa présence, léchant le pied d'une falaise haute de plusieurs mètres au sommet de laquelle Gaïa finit par déboucher. Elle s'immobilisa alors et fixa le vide pendant quelques secondes avant de reposer ses compagnons au sol et de se tourner vers les arbres, au creux desquels les yeux rouges de Lalamon finirent par apparaître. La créature végétale l'aperçut alors et dans une nouvelle complainte se précipita dans sa direction, son aura meurtrière redoublant d'intensité.

\- _DCD Bomb_ !

Une soudaine explosion engloutit subitement le corps de Lalamon qui disparut un bref instant dans la fumée grise provoquée par l'impact. Sa silhouette en ressortit cependant aussitôt dans un mouvement rotatif avant de répliquer par un tir de graines qui explosèrent au contact de l'arbre sur lequel était perché Commandramon qui venait de désactiver son camouflage. Le digimon cyborg sauta au sol et répliqua par un tir de mitraillette.

\- GAÏA !!

À sa gauche, Gaïa aperçut Ogre et Narcisse courir vers elle, tandis qu'un second digimon se positionna devant elle et projeta un puissant éclair coloré contre Lalamon. La jeune femme se tourna vers les deux autres membres de son groupe et s'apprêta à avancer vers eux, mais à peine son pied toucha le sol que celui-ci s'affaissa. Gaïa sentit son corps basculer dangereusement en arrière, jusqu'à ce qu'elle perde définitivement son équilibre. La falaise, fragilisée par le combat des digimons, entraînait à présent dans sa chute la jeune femme qui, malgré son bras tendu, manqua de peu d'être rattrapée par Ogre. Mais alors que le jeune homme assista, impuissant, à la chute de Gaïa, deux silhouettes rondes le dépassèrent et sautèrent à leur tour.

> 01101101 01101111 01100011 01101000 01101001 01101101 01101111 01101110  
>  01101101 01101111 01100011 01101000 01101001 01101101 01101111 01101110   
>  ENTER New:Data  
>  SEARCH Data:Digivice(gaia)  
>  START New:Connexion  
>  CONNECTED
> 
> INITIATE_EVOLUTION New:Evolve(mochimon TO pawnchessmon_black)  
>  INITIATE_EVOLUTION New:Evolve(mochimon TO pawnchessmon_white)
> 
> CHANGE Data:Level(baby II TO child)  
>  NEW Data:Attribute(virus)  
>  CHANGE Data:Type(lesser TO puppet)
> 
> UPDATE Data:All
> 
> START_EVOLUTION  
>  Data_state->Empty  
>  Transform_state->Success
> 
> CLOSE New:Connexion  
>  END  
>  01110000 01100001 01110111 01101110 01100011 01101000 01100101 01110011 01110011 01101101 01101111 01101110 01110000 01100001 01110111 01101110 01100011 01101000 01100101 01110011 01110011 01101101 01101111 01101110 

Le puissant souffle lumineux ébranla l'ensemble de la paroi rocheuse et avala la silhouette de la jeune femme en chute libre. Les yeux fermés, elle sentit une poigne ferme s'enrouler autour de son poignet et freiner rapidement sa course verticale, jusqu'à l'interrompre complètement. Le corps suspendu dans le vide, Gaïa ouvrit les yeux et aperçut enfin les deux digimons, l'un noir, l'autre blanc, accrochés au bord de la falaise, la tenant par le bras. L'un tenait sa lance enfoncée dans le roc d'un bras et sa camarade de l'autre, qui elle-même retenait sa partenaire avec une grande fermeté. Le souffle coupé et le corps encore tremblant, la jeune femme ne sut rien dire et se contenta de hocher faiblement la tête.

\- Ne bougez pas je vais vous remonter !

Le visage d'Alraumon apparut au sommet de la falaise, suivi par plusieurs lianes qui descendirent jusqu'au trio et les enlacèrent avant de les remonter délicatement sur la terre ferme. Une fois au sol, Gaïa retomba sur ses genoux, les jambes encore tremblantes, puis regarda ses deux digimons qui, bien que toujours identiques, étaient cette fois-ci plus facilement reconnaissables.

**PawnChessmon (Black/White) :** Deux digimons issus de données venant d'un jeu d'échec sur un super ordinateur. L'une est noire, l'autre est blanc. Si ils ne sont pas particulièrement puissants, ils restent très endurants et possèdent un grand esprit d'équipe. Ils peuvent attaquer avec leur lance (Pawn Spear) ou bien se protéger avec leur bouclier (Pawn Buckler). Bien qu'ils ne soient pas très impressionnants, ils se révèlent être des combattants aguerris et stratèges.

Les PawnChessmon remontèrent leur visière, affichant deux yeux ronds et lumineux reposant au cœur de l'ombre du casque qui leur recouvrait la tête. La jeune femme sentit alors une douce chaleur se propager dans la paume de sa main, produite par son digivice qu'elle n'avait, sans même y faire attention, pas lâché depuis qu'elle l'avait fait tomber dans la forêt.

\- Pardon de m'être enfuie…

La voix douce d'Alraumon parvint aux oreilles de Gaïa qui leva la tête et aperçut le petit digimon plante fixer le sol d'un air gêné. La jeune femme soupira. Elle n'était vraiment pas la mieux placée pour en vouloir à quelqu'un qui avait agi exactement comme elle un peu plus tôt. C'est pourquoi elle se contenta d'un hochement de tête, les mots étant encore difficile à trouver lorsque l'on reprend son souffle après avoir frôlé la mort. La main tendue d'Ogre s'approcha alors de son visage, l'invitant à se relever. Fixant d'abord silencieusement les doigts usés du militaire, Gaïa détourna son regard puis plaça sa main dans celle du jeune homme qui la tira vers lui pour l'aider à se mettre debout. Mais tandis qu'elle s'apprêtait à articuler un merci amer, une violente explosion interrompit la jeune femme qui se tourna vers la forêt et aperçut le corps de la petite Lalamon retomber au sol, inerte. À sa suite, deux autres digimons apparurent, Commandramon et Psychemon, accompagnés d'Aleister qui balayait délicatement l'épaule de sa veste blanche d'un revers de sa main ganté.

Alraumon courut rejoindre son amie qui fort heureusement ne tarda pas à revenir à elle. D'abord sonnée, la petite fleur regarda autour d'elle puis poussa un cri de surprise en voyant tous ces nouveaux visages qu'elle pensait découvrir pour la première fois. L'explication au sujet de ce qu'il venait de se passer fut rapide, bien que ponctuée par les nombreuses excuses de Lalamon qui ne s'imaginait pas accomplir de telles horreurs, n'en déplaise aux arbres de la forêt dont l'écorce portait encore les stigmates du combat.

\- Il y avait encore cette drôle de créature que nous avons vu après avoir vaincu Tortamon, fit Aleister l'index levé. Je me demande s'il s'agissait de la même.  
\- Peut-être qu'il y en a plusieurs ? Ajouta Commandramon l'air perplexe.  
\- Alors cette tortue avait subit la même chose ?  
\- Tu l'aurais su si t'étais restée au lieu de te tirer.

La réponse sèche d'Ogre à la question de Gaïa imposa un long silence, marqué par la mine agacée de la jeune femme et celle renfrognée du militaire, visiblement rancunier. Ce ne fut qu'après une tentative vaine d'Aleister de réconcilier les deux comparses en citant quelques vers d'un poème obscur que finalement la question de la ville fut abordée par PawnChessmon, gênée par la soudaine tension qui venait de s'installer entre les deux humains. Lalamon et Alraumon expliquèrent que la forêt était relativement grande et qu'elle débouchait sur des terres glacées d'un côté et sur un marais de l'autre. Elles ignoraient ce qui se trouvait au-delà. Cependant elles étaient certaines d'avoir vu une ville au cœur de la forêt, qui, avec un peu de chance, pourra aider le groupe de nouveau réuni à en savoir plus sur ce qui leur était arrivé.

\- Vous savez, rétorqua Alraumon, File Island est assez grande, il y a beaucoup d'endroits différents, peut-être que vos amis se trouvent autre part sur l'île.  
\- Dans un sens, on a l'avantage d'être sur une île, alors à moins que les autres trouvent un bateau on devrait finir par se retrouver un jour ou l'autre.  
\- En espérant qu'ils se soient regroupés comme nous l'avons ingénieusement fait ! S'exclama Aleister en posant ses mains sur les épaules de Gaïa et Ogre, qui s'éloignèrent aussitôt.

Il était même possible que les autres membres de la digi-room se soient réfugiés dans la ville dont avait parlé les deux digimons plante. La décision fut donc prise, communément cette fois-ci, malgré la tension ambiante qui régnait toujours entre la femme à lunettes et le militaire au paquet de cigarettes. Ce fut donc une fois la plaie du bras de Gaïa bandée avec un peu d'écorce souple, Aleister ayant refusé de déchirer la manche de sa veste, que le groupe suivit Lalamon et Alraumon, dans l'espoir de trouver un moyen de contacter quelqu'un qui leur permettrait de sortir de ce guêpier dans lequel One les avait fourré, si c'était bien lui le responsable.

\- Ah ! J'oubliais !

Alors que le groupe n'avait eu le temps de faire à peine quelques pas, Aleister s'immobilisa et se tourna vers Gaïa, un sourire aux lèvres. Il ôta alors son gant de sa main et la tendit à la jeune femme, qui se contenta de baisser les yeux avant de lever un sourcil. Elle croisa le regard de l'homme en blanc qui la fixait également, agitant à peine sa main comme pour inviter Gaïa à la serrer. Les bras croisés, cette dernière resta silencieuse quelques secondes puis pencha la tête.

\- Quoi.

Ogre lâcha un râle d'agacement et s'approcha de sa camarade avant de lui saisir le bras de force et poser sa main dans celle d'Aleister. Ses doigts blancs se resserrèrent aussitôt autour de ceux de Gaïa avant d'agiter fermement la poignée de main.

\- Aleister de Saint-Vicomte ! Narcisse n'est qu'un pseudonyme. Je souhaite toujours commencer une nouvelle rencontre par des présentations officielles.

Gaïa resta impassible et fixa sans un mot l'homme qui lui serrait la main. Celui-ci lui afficha toujours le même sourire, refusant de relâcher son étreinte étonnamment puissante. Comprenant ce qu'il attendait, la jeune femme exprima un soupire et leva les yeux avant de recroiser le regard franc de Narcisse.

\- Gaïa.  
\- Hein !? Mais t'es sérieuse !!

Le cri d'Ogre brisa la poignée de main, permettant à Gaïa de retirer rapidement ses doigts de l'étau de l'homme en blanc. Celui-ci enfila de nouveau son gant l'air nonchalant, satisfait de ces présentations. Mais le militaire lui ne semblait pas de cet avis.

\- Tu peux arrêter deux secondes de faire ta mijorée ? On est coincé ici tous les trois, si y en a une du lot qui fait la tronche en permanence, on va pas s'en sortir !  
\- Je n'ai aucune raison de vous donner mon prénom. Gaïa suffira.  
\- Rhaa tu m'éneeeerves !  
\- Allons Charlie, il n'y a pas de raison de s'emporter ! Nous venons simplement de nous rencontrer. Nos liens commencent à peine à se nouer, il faut du temps !  
\- Charlie… ?

Le militaire se tut lorsqu'il entendit son prénom sortir des lèvres de la jeune femme. Il croisa alors son regard et afficha une expression gênée avant de lâcher un grognement agacé pour finalement s'éloigner de ses deux camarades, la démarche lourde, rapidement suivi par Commandramon qui n'avait pas vraiment compris ce qu'il venait de se passer. Gaïa se contenta de remonter ses lunettes sans un mot, adressant un regard furtif à Aleister qui lui présenta un sourire amusé. L'homme en costume reprit la marche à son tour, finalement imité par le reste du groupe qui suivait Lalamon et Alraumon, déjà quelques mètres devant eux.

(Voir chap 5 pour les références des images.) 


	7. Jour 1 - Groupe 1 : Chapeau mécanique

Dans la mythologie grecque, le fil d'Ariane avait permis à Thésée de vaincre le Minotaure et de sortir du labyrinthe sans s'y égarer pour l'éternité. C'était plus ou moins avec ce même état d'esprit que notre groupe avançait depuis près d'une heure à travers le marais, suivant un étrange câble que Penmon avait trouvé, enchevêtré dans les racines noueuses d'un arbre à moitié sorti de terre, tant le sol était mou et boueux. Le fait est qu'au fur et à mesure de leur progression, les membres du groupe avaient remarqué que le drôle de marais dans lequel ils avaient atterri était loin de correspondre à une tourbière ordinaire. En plus des immenses flaques verdâtres, des tas de boues et des arbres noirs et tordus, on trouvait dans la végétation des poteaux électriques, des panneaux lumineux, voire même une cabine téléphonique à moitié avalée par la boue.

Le câble qu'ils suivaient n'était qu'une ligne parmi tant d'autres, plus ou moins épaisses, qui sortaient du sol ici et là au niveau des arbres dont les branches mêmes semblaient être composées de fils de cuivre. Aucun ne semblait produire d'électricité cependant.

\- Vous pensez vraiment qu'on va trouver un truc ? Je veux bien que ce soit notre seule piste mais quand même.

Perplexe, Apple fixa un poteau en acier penché au milieu des arbres. Même si l'idée d'être toujours quelque part sur terre refusait de disparaître totalement, la jeune femme commençait à admettre qu'elle et les autres se trouvaient dans un autre monde. On ne pouvait pas dire que ces équipements électriques étaient apparus d'eux-mêmes, leur présence signalait forcément la présence d'hommes, pourtant Funbeemon lui avait bien dit que ces câbles et prises avaient toujours été là. L'image de la cabine téléphonique à moitié enfoncée dans le sol revint à la mémoire d'Apple qui soupira. Cela n'avait aucun sens. Et qui utilise encore ces machines de toute manière.

\- Eh regardez ça.

L'appel de Swan sortit Apple de sa rêverie et la fit rejoindre le groupe qui avait avancé sans qu'elle ne s'en aperçoive. À quelques mètres de là, le câble qu'ils suivaient rejoignait une série d'autres lignes qui disparaissaient dans une imposante gaine, elle même serpentant au ras du sol. Le large tuyau s'étendait à perte de vue, une vue qui fit comprendre à l'ensemble de l'équipe qu'ils étaient enfin sortis du marais.

\- Il y a une ville là-bas !

Tous les regards suivirent l'aile de Penmon qui désignait un grand complexe noir et fumant situé au loin, composé d'une multitude de bâtiments partiellement rouillés, engoncés dans une série de tuyaux de plusieurs mètres de diamètres qui plongeaient dans le sol.

\- On dirait une usine…

L'observation d'OVNI fut partagée par le reste du groupe qui fixait l'étonnante entité que semblait rejoindre le câble qu'ils avaient suivis jusqu'à maintenant. Derrière eux, le marais avait l'air de les observer silencieusement, curieux à l'idée de savoir ce que ses locataires allaient faire. Le reste de l'horizon se contentait uniquement d'herbe rase et sèche, d'une terre pauvre de moins en moins humide au fur et à mesure que l'on s'éloignait du marécage. Enfin, sur leur gauche, les membres du groupes aperçurent une imposante montagne qui les dominait de toute sa verticalité, si bien que l'on peinait à en voir le sommet. Si le mont semblait hors d'atteinte tant il était impressionnant, l'usine, elle, n'était qu'à une petite distance de là où le groupe se trouvait, c'est pourquoi il fut communément accepté de s'y rendre, car de toute manière ils n'avaient nulle autre part où aller. Avec un peu de chance ils y trouveraient un endroit sûr où s'abriter ainsi que de la nourriture. Et une présence humaine, qui sait ?

\- C'est la première fois que je sors du marais ! Fit Candmon en sautillant joyeusement aux côtés de son partenaire qui observait silencieusement les alentours.  
\- Vous n'en n'étiez jamais sortis avant ? Demanda Swan.  
\- Non, répondit Penmon, on est né ici et on vous a attendu.  
\- Vous nous avez attendu ?

La question d'Apple ne reçut comme réponse qu'un simple « oui » collectif de la part des digimons. Funbeemon trouva de nouveau refuge sur la tête de sa partenaire qui touchait du bout du doigt la gaine en acier s'étendant à travers la plaine. Le tube devait désormais presque faire sa taille et était rempli de câbles de diamètres variés, tous reliés à cette drôle d'usine. Plus le groupe s'en approchait, plus ses membres réalisaient à quel point le complexe était grand. On aurait une véritable jungle mécanique, remplie de tuyaux, de cheminées et de blocs d'acier parsemés de boulons. Certaines parties de la « ville », si l'on pouvait vraiment la nommer ainsi, étaient penchées, rongées par la rouille, tandis que quelques autres paraissaient extrêmement modernes et en état de marche. Le câble disparut finalement dans le sol, à quelques mètres de l'entrée de l'usine, elle-même entourée d'une imposante muraille en métal de plusieurs mètres de haut.

\- Maintenant qu'on y est, on fait comment pour entrer ?  
\- J'ai du mal à croire qu'on était dans un marais un peu plus tôt, remarqua Swan en regardant les plaques d'acier qui s'étendaient sous ses pieds.  
\- C'est drôlement grand ! Je me demande si c'est désert, ajouta Funbeemon tandis qu'Apple parcourait le haut de l'usine des yeux.  
\- On peut entrer là, fit calmement OVNI.

La muraille qui enveloppait la ville de métal se terminait en effet un peu plus loin et marquait une large entrée suffisamment grande pour laisser passer un train. Sans hésiter, tout le monde s'y dirigea, à la fois inquiets et curieux de savoir ce que pouvaient bien cacher le géant d'acier. Une fois à l'intérieur malheureusement, aucune trace de vie ne se fit sentir. L'endroit semblait désert. Des plaques d'acier étaient solidement vissées au sol, à la manière d'un entrepôt, et se divisaient en une multitude de passerelles qui gagnaient en hauteur, cerclées de rambardes jaunes dont la peinture s'écaillait aux extrémités. On ne pouvait s'y méprendre, il s'agissait bien d'une usine.

\- C'est quoi, une sorte d'usine désaffectée ? Ça a pas l'air de vraiment tomber en rui-  
\- EEEEH OOOOOH !!

La voix de Swan se répercuta longtemps contre les nombreux tuyaux avant de s'évanouir doucement, sans recevoir de réponse.

\- Bon, bah on est fixé. Aïeuh !  
\- Espèce de crétin ! Imagine un robot géant tueur débarque !

Tandis qu'Apple et Swan essuyaient une nouvelle dispute, OVNI s'éloigna, accompagné de Candmon, et emprunta un premier escalier qui s'élevait au niveau d'un large conteneur cylindrique. Le son métallique produit par ses pas et les sauts de Candmon s'aventurèrent au cœur de l'usine, comme pour suivre l'appel de Swan. Une fois la dernière marche gravie, le jeune homme observa les alentours et se sentit comme avalé par la quantité de tuyaux et plaques métalliques qui s'offraient à lui. De nombreuses autres passerelles s'élevaient parmi les autres géants d'acier puis disparaissaient à nouveau à la manière de vagues figées. Les mains posées sur la rambarde, OVNI posa ses yeux sur les cheminées éteintes et les autres encore en vie. L'endroit était terriblement silencieux, mais le moindre son l'envahissait aussitôt pour le quitter quelques secondes plus tard. C'était comme visiter un orgue géant.

\- OVNI !

Plusieurs bruits de pas provenant des escaliers montèrent jusqu'au jeune homme qui se tourna vers Apple et Swan, tous deux accompagnés de leur digimon. Celle aux lunettes s'apprêta à gronder le plus jeune du groupe en lui disant de ne pas s'éloigner sans rien dire, mais elle se tût aussitôt en voyant la vue impressionnante que donnait la passerelle sur laquelle ils se trouvaient. Swan exprima un sifflement d'étonnement puis s'approcha de la rambarde à son tour.

\- Déjà que ça avait l'air grand vu de dehors, mais là… Doit bien y avoir un centre de contrôle pour s'occuper de tout ça.  
\- Un centre de contrôle ? fit Penmon, curieux.  
\- Oui une espèce de cerveau qui dirige toute l'usine en somme.  
\- Je pense que c'est là.

Le jeune homme au bonnet pointa du doigt ce qui semblait être un bâtiment situé à leur droite. Le bloc d'acier atteignait la même hauteur que les autres cylindres gris présents à ses côté mais dépassait en largeur l'ensemble des autres parties du complexe métallique. Les nombreux tuyaux qui décrivaient des courbes angulaires à travers la zone se rejoignaient également à ce même endroit, ce qui, selon OVNI, était une preuve suffisante pour penser que ce gros bloc d'acier était le cœur de l'usine. Funbeemon indiqua les quelques passerelles qui séparaient le groupe de leur nouvel objectif, puis ils se mirent en marche, chacun observant une partie de la drôle de ville, curieux à l'idée d'apercevoir une trace de vie, quelle qu'elle soit.

Leurs espoirs furent rapidement attisés lorsque plusieurs bruits mécaniques vinrent se joindre à ceux de leurs pas. La résonance provenait du bâtiment vers lequel ils se dirigeaient, si bien que tous accélérèrent le pas, même si Apple leur répétait de rester prudents, de crainte de faire de nouveau face à un insecte géant ou quoi que ce soit d'autres. Finalement la petite équipe termina son chemin devant une porte en fer dont la poignée fut rapidement saisie par Swan qui tira et fut étonné de ne rencontrer aucune résistance. La porte s'ouvrit dans un grincement lourd, rapidement avalé par une succession de bruits clairement distincts cette fois-ci, provenant du fond du couloir qui s'était ouvert au groupe.

\- Allons-y. Mais que personne ne s'éloigne, je ne veux pas me retrouver à vous chercher là-bas dedans.

Apple entama la marche, suivie du bourdonnement de Funbeemon et des pas de ses derniers compagnons. Le couloir relativement étroit qu'ils empruntèrent se termina rapidement et donna sur une pièce dont le plafond était recouvert de rouages et de systèmes mécaniques suivant un rythme parfait. Plus bas s'étendait un tapis roulant sur lequel défilaient des pièces de machineries difficile à définir, auxquelles des bras mécaniques ajoutaient des rouages et des parties supplémentaires. Le tout s'orchestrait avec exactitude, dans un rythme chanté par les turbines et les engrenages en perpétuel mouvement.

\- Ils construisent quoi ? fit Candmon en observant une pièce défiler devant lui.  
\- Tout ça est forcément piloté par quelqu'un, rétorqua Apple de son côté en observant le reste de la pièce. Avec un peu de chance je pourrais brancher mon ordinateur quelque part.  
\- Dans ce cas on continue. OVNI tu viens ?

Le jeune homme, à nouveau perdu dans son silence, regardait passer les morceaux de machines devant lui, comme hypnotisé par leur mouvement parfait. L'appel de Swan le sortit finalement de ses pensées, lui permettant de rejoindre le groupe, toujours suivi de Candmon, qui montait les escaliers permettant de gagner l'étage. Une fois en hauteur, l'ensemble de la chaîne d'assemblage se dévoila au groupe qui observa le circuit quelques secondes avant de continuer. Ils franchirent une nouvelle porte qui donnait sur une pièce adjacente où la chaîne se prolongeait. Cette fois-ci les bras mécaniques désassemblaient les pièces fabriquées dans la pièce précédente avant de les renvoyer dans cette même pièce pour les fabriquer de nouveau.

\- Oh c'est amusant, fit Penmon en admirant toute la chaîne de production. Pourquoi ils font ça Swan ?  
\- Va savoir… Vous avez-vu il y en a d'autres un peu plus loin.  
\- On continue, il y a peut-être quelque chose de plus intéressant plus loin.  
\- Je peux… rester ici ?

La voix calme d'OVNI interrompit la marche de l'unique femme du groupe déjà prête à emprunter un nouveau couloir.

\- Pourquoi ? J'ai dit qu'il fallait mieux qu'on reste ensemble.  
\- Si la personne en charge de l'endroit vient ici, je pourrais la voir.

Un léger silence s'installa, avant d'être rompu par Swan qui s'adressa à son tour à Apple.

\- Il n'a pas tort. L'endroit m'a l'air relativement tranquille, il n'y a pas de risque, et puis nous serons chacun avec nos digimons au cas où.  
\- Et ? Imagine tu tombes sur un truc comme l'énorme mouche qui a failli nous tuer dans le marais. Tu ferais quoi avec ton pin… avec Penmon ?  
\- On a qu'à dire 15 minutes et on se retrouve ici. L'horloge de nos téléphones marche pas mais le chronomètre si. Si on se sépare on sera plus efficace.

Apple bougonna et marmonna quelques mots avant de se retourner, les bras croisés. Cela lui faisait mal de l'admettre, mais Swan avait raison, si un monstre se trouvait dans l'usine il les aurait sans doute déjà attaqué. Et si quelqu'un se trouvait bien ici, perdre du temps à rester tous ensemble ne les aiderait pas. La jeune femme se retourna finalement et croisa le regard de ses coéquipiers avant de lâcher un soupire et d'accepter la proposition. Elle insista plusieurs fois sur la limite de 15 minutes et enclencha le chronomètre en même temps que ses compères avant de s'engager à droite du couloir face à elle, Funbeemon sur sa tête. Swan la suivit et partit à gauche, accompagné de son digimon, tandis qu'OVNI resta immobile avec Candmon avant de redescendre les escaliers pour s'approcher de la chaîne de montage.

\- Tu crois qu'il y a quelqu'un ici ? Fit Funbeemon, tandis qu'Apple tâtait les murs du couloir avant d'apercevoir une porte un peu plus loin.  
\- Je suppose, je ne sais pas trop. J'ai un peu de mal à réfléchir vraiment depuis que je suis là. Qu'est-ce qu'on a là-dedans…

La demoiselle posa sa main sur la poignée et entrebâilla la porte avec prudence avant d'y pencher la tête, surprise d'y voir un moniteur composé de plusieurs écrans éteints. Curieuse, elle s'approcha, déposa son ordinateur sur une table et rejoignit la console avant de mettre ses mains dessus. Elle appuya au hasard sur quelques touches, sans succès, puis analysa le reste de la pièce sans un mot, avant de se pencher de nouveau vers la console.

\- Qu'est-ce que c'est ? fit Funbeemon, intriguée.  
\- Je sais pas, y a un clavier, je dois pouvoir faire quelque chose avec en théorie.

De l'autre côté Swan avançait tranquillement dans le couloir sombre, suivi de Penmon qui levait le bec vers le plafond. Les deux compères avaient remarqué que l'endroit était chargé l'électricité et espéraient pouvoir trouver le groupe électrogène qui faisait fonctionner l'ensemble de l'usine. Peut-être qu'il y avait un moyen de contacter quelqu'un, se connecter à internet ou quoi que ce soit. Le jeune homme s'arrêta alors et sortit son téléphone de sa poche. Il ne prêta pas attention aux chiffres qui défilaient sur son écran mais plutôt à la barre de batterie sur le coin supérieur de ce dernier.

\- Hm bizarre, ça s'est pas déchargé. Faut dire que je l'ai pas beaucoup utilisé.  
\- Swan regarde y a une pièce au bout du couloir !

Le duo rejoignit rapidement la large porte en acier qui se présentait à eux et l'ouvrit, donnant sur une pièce étrangement non éclairée contrairement aux autres. Swan profita du fait que son téléphone soit dans sa main pour allumer la lampe torche et s'engagea discrètement, toujours accompagné du digimon oiseau.

\- La porte est sacrément large, il doit y avoir des sortes de marchandises qui doivent passer ici.

\- Dis OVNI ?  
\- … 

Le regard perdu sur la chaîne d'assemblage, le jeune homme ne bougea pas d'un pouce et fixa le ballet de machines qui défilaient en permanence sous ses yeux. Candmon resta d'abord silencieux puis continua.

\- Si jamais tu trouves un moyen de repartir, tu le ferais ?  
\- …  
\- Hein dis ?  
\- Je crois pas.  
\- … C'est vrai !?

Au hochement de tête nonchalant du jeune garçon succéda une explosion de joie de la part de la petite bougie qui sautilla avec énergie autour de son partenaire, heureux à l'idée qu'il reste avec lui. OVNI ne réagit pas et se contenta de tourner les yeux vers le couloir dans lequel s'étaient engagés Swan et Apple une dizaine de minutes plus tôt. Ils allaient bientôt revenir. Le duo finit par s'éloigner de la chaîne d'assemblage et remonta lentement les escaliers. Une fois arrivé, il fut accueillit par un étrange ronflement mécanique qui traversa le couloir.

\- Aha !

Les verres des lunettes de la jeune femme se virent soudainement teintés d'une lumière blanche. Face à elle, les six écrans du moniteur s'allumèrent successivement avant d'afficher plusieurs images de l'usine. Des caméras de surveillance. À bien y réfléchir, elle avait peut-être aperçu une caméra dans le coin de la salle d'assemblage, mais de là à penser qu'elle était en état de marche…

\- Oh c'est Candmon et OVNI ! s'exclama Funbeemon en voletant devant un écran.  
\- Ils reviennent vers les escaliers. Viens on y retourne aussi.

Mais à peine eut-elle le temps de quitter des yeux le moniteur qu'un long grondement mécanique traversa le couloir qu'elle s'apprêta à rejoindre. Figée, Apple se retourna aussitôt vers les écrans et aperçut sur l'un d'eux la silhouette fine de Swan passer à toute vitesse, suivie de Penmon, et d'une troisième ombre, bien plus massive que les deux autres.

\- JE VAIS LE TUER !!

\- Oooouh lala j'espère qu'Apple n'en saura rien !

Filant à toute allure à travers le couloir, Swan affichait un sourire nerveux, s'assurant que son partenaire tenait toujours le rythme. Derrière eux la même ombre que celle qu'Apple avait aperçue s'approchait de plus en plus, provoquant à chacun de ses pas un puissant tonnerre mécanique qui semblait faire trembler l'ensemble du couloir. Si l'on peinait à discerner complètement la créature, on pouvait néanmoins nettement voir la lumière rouge et menaçante qui ornait son centre. Le jeune homme atteignit bientôt l'entrée de la salle d'assemblage et aperçut OVNI qui venait d'entrer dans le couloir, attiré par le bruit. Il eut à peine le temps d'apercevoir Swan fuir dans sa direction que ce dernier attrapa sa main et le fit courir après lui. Candmon les rejoignit aussitôt dans leur course, fuyant l'imposante masse mécanique qui semblait sur le point de les écraser. Enfin la dernière membre du groupe apparut à son tour dans le couloir après être sortie de la salle du moniteur et leur indiqua de la suivre. Quelques mètres plus loin, Apple trouva une porte sur sa gauche et l'enfonça avec un coup de pied précis avant de saisir Swan au vol et le tirer vers elle, ainsi que le reste du groupe par la même occasion. La fine équipe une fois réunie, la jeune femme claqua brutalement la porte et pria pour que le monstre inconnu les dépasse. Ce qu'il fit. Un soulagement collectif envahit la salle.

\- Bordel Swan, il a fallu que tu trouves un truc qui veuille nous tuer. Je te jure que si cette chose nous demande un sacrifice, je te balance direct.  
\- Quand on l'a trouvé avec Penmon il bougeait pas d'un pouce ! Il était tout seul dans cette pièce. Puis quand on allait partir il s'est réveillé et…  
\- Il bouge plus.

La voix d'OVNI coupa net les deux autres compères qui s'approchèrent à leur tour de la porte et regardèrent par l'entrebâillement. Éclairé par la lumière, les membres du groupe purent voir que le monstre était une sorte de robot doté de deux longs bras mécaniques et de ce que l'on pouvait prendre pour un cockpit au sommet de sa tête. L'engin était posté au milieu d'un croisement et semblait analyser les couloirs qui s'étendaient devant lui. Finalement Apple n'avait pas si tort que ça en parlant de robot géant tueur.

**Mechanorimon – Niveau Champion :** Un digimon habituellement piloté par un digimon plus petit. Ce digimon unique en son genre ne peut pas se mouvoir seul et a besoin d'être dirigé par un autre individu. La seule façon de le diriger correctement est de monter dans le cockpit situé au-dessus de sa tête. Ce robot est encore en développement et risque la surchauffe si trop sollicité. Il peut attaquer avec ses puissants bras mécaniques rotatifs, ou bien tirer un laser à l'aide de la lentille rouge sur son corps ( _Twinkle Beam_ ).

\- Si on part discrètement on pourra s'enfuir ! fit Funbeemon en chuchotant.  
\- Bon, alors on y va ! Faites comme moi.

Swan poussa délicatement la porte en faisant en sorte qu'elle ne grince pas puis jeta un dernier coup d'œil au robot avant de s'aventurer dans le couloir. Il fut aussitôt rejoint par Penmon puis par le reste du groupe qui suivit ses indications sans un mot. Sur la pointe des pieds, le souffle retenu, ils s'éloignèrent de la pièce et retournèrent en arrière, vers un croisement qu'ils avaient vu un peu plus tôt. Mais alors qu'ils étaient sur le point de s'échapper, le pied d'Apple heurta une tige d'acier, alertant aussitôt la sentinelle.

\- COUREZ ! COUREZ !

Il ne fallut pas une seconde de plus au groupe pour détaler aussitôt, s'engageant dans le nouveau couloir.

\- Tout droit !! hurla Apple tandis que la machine avait de nouveau entamé sa course folle.  
\- Mais on vient pas de là ! Ajouta Swan.  
\- Je sais ! Tout droit !

Le couloir défila à une vitesse prodigieuse sous les pas des fuyards, acculés par la grande vitesse du robot aidé par ce qui semblait être des propulseurs dorsaux. Le corridor s'acheva sur une large porte métallique qui s'ouvrit automatiquement. L'équipe déboucha finalement dans une grande salle ronde richement éclairée, avec en son centre une immense pile d'énergie enfermée dans une cage cylindrique parcourue d'étincelles. Apple reconnut rapidement la pièce qu'elle avait eu le temps d'apercevoir et de situer sur le moniteur et indiqua au groupe de s'approcher de la cage, ce qu'ils firent. Derrière eux les puissants tremblements mécaniques produits par le robot gagnèrent en intensité, jusqu'à remplir la salle où toute l'équipe s'était réfugiée. Le robot gagna peu à peu du terrain, jusqu'à complètement acculer les fugitifss à quelques centimètres de la cage électrique.

\- Et maintenant ?  
\- On l'énerve et on part en courant, répondit Apple qui dissimulait à peine son anxiété.  
\- Hein ?  
\- Ça je sais faire ! Bonfire !

Candmon cracha une puissante boule de feu sur le robot qui la balaya d'un simple geste du bras. Bien qu'inefficace, l'attaque fut cependant suffisante pour agacer la créature mécanique qui sembla alors perdre patience et fit briller la lentille rouge qui trônait au milieu de son corps carré. La lumière gagna rapidement en intensité, jusqu'à laisser éclater un puissant laser pourpre qui s'écrasa contre la cage de protection, manquant de peu la petite équipe qui était parvenue à esquiver l'attaque. D'intenses gerbes d'étincelles jaillirent alors des barreaux de fer, plongeant momentanément la pièce dans le noir. Le survoltage provoqué par le laser donna naissance à quelques arcs électriques qui vinrent fouetter les murs métalliques de la salle, jusqu'à finalement frapper le robot de plein fouet. Celui-ci convulsa et poussa un râle grave avant de tomber en avant, inerte, le corps fumant. Quelques secondes plus tard, le cockpit du digimon s'ouvrit, laissant apparaître une nouvelle créature, cette fois-ci faite de fourrure et non de métal, qui rampa faiblement hors de l'habitacle.

**Gazimon – Niveau Rookie :** Un digimon aux larges griffes acérées. Malgré son faible niveau, il marche déjà sur deux pattes, chose rare au sein des digimons mammifères. Il utilise ses deux pattes avant comme un humain se sert de ses mains, le rendant bien plus adroit que d'autres digimons du même niveau que lui. Sa petite taille contient une forte animosité, notamment envers les humains qu'il méprise. En cas de danger il peut cracher un gaz empoisonné et paralysant ( _Paralyze Breath_ ).

\- Un petit lapin…

OVNI s'approcha de la petite créature qui, en apercevant la silhouette du jeune garçon, exprima un violent sursaut et s'éloigna à toute vitesse pour aller se cacher derrière la carcasse du robot, toujours immobile.

\- Allez vous-en !  
\- Il parle !

Certes l'équipe était à moitié composée de digimons doués de la parole, mais c'était la première fois pour eux qu'un autre, sauvage cette fois-ci, si on pouvait le dire ainsi, en était également capable. Ce dernier adopta une posture méfiante envers les intrus et recula encore davantage lorsque Swan tenta de s'approcher de lui. Il fut cependant rapidement surpris par Penmon qui s'était glissé derrière lui. L'oiseau leva sa patte pour le saluer, mais n'eut droit comme réponse qu'un simple cri d'effroi.

\- Qu'est-ce que vous voulez ! Je n'ai rien fait !  
\- On ne veut rien, fit Apple, c'est toi, ou plutôt lui, qui nous a attaqué en premier.  
\- C'est parce que vous vouliez me capturer !  
\- Hein ? Non on cherche juste…

Un puissant ronflement interrompit la jeune femme qui se tourna vers Mechanorimon, toujours au sol. Candmon s'approcha de lui et le toucha du bout du doigt, produisant un nouveau râle, plus fort encore que le précédent. Soudain l'imposante silhouette du robot se redressa dans une lenteur menaçante, avant de toiser de son œil unique les autres personnes présentes dans la pièce, de nouveau éclairée depuis quelques minutes maintenant.

\- Co-Comment il peut bouger ! fit Gazimon, pétrifié.  
\- Pourquoi, il devrait pas normalement !?

La voix d'Apple fut aussitôt coupée par un crissement métallique, produit par le bras du robot qui s'abattit violemment contre le sol. Un écho robotique s'échappa du corps de Mechanorimon qui s'agita de plus en plus, écrasant ses bras volumineux contre les murs et les nombreuses commandes qui les constituaient. Chaque coup plia les plaques d'aciers sur lesquelles ils s'abattaient, générant plusieurs gerbes lumineuses, qui bientôt donnèrent naissance à une flamme. L'atmosphère de la pièce changea aussitôt, la chaleur remplaça le froid du métal et une forte odeur se joignit à la fumée de plus en plus menaçante.

\- Mechanorimon ! Arrête ! Calme-toi ! criait désespérément Gazimon au robot.  
\- Ça sert à rien ! Faut qu'on se tire ! OVNI qu'est-ce que tu fais !?

Le jeune homme fixa la flamme quelques secondes, puis fut de nouveau tiré de sa rêverie par Apple qui attrapa son bras avec force et l'approcha de la sortie. Le feu gagna en hauteur et s'approcha dangereusement de l'imposante batterie, toujours présente au cœur de la pièce. Mechanorimon, empêtré dans sa rage, se tourna alors vers le groupe qui tentait de s'échapper et tira une série de lasers hasardeux qui vinrent exploser au niveau de la porte de sortie. Apple s'en approcha la première et tenta de forcer l'ouverture, mais force était de constater que la surcharge d'énergie avait court-circuité le mécanisme. Ils étaient coincés. Gazimon tenta une énième approche vers le robot qui cette fois-ci le projeta violemment à l'autre bout de la pièce d'un revers du bras. Le corps du mammifère heurta le mur avant de retomber lourdement sur le sol. Swan rejoignit la petite créature et la prit sur son épaule, surpris du poids léger de l'animal, puis s'arrêta lorsqu'il entendit ce dernier lui prononcer quelques paroles. Le jeune homme se tourna alors vers le reste du groupe et leur hurla quelque chose qu'ils ne purent entendre tant le déchaînement de Mechanorimon était bruyant. Il finit par leur pointer une manette encastrée dans le mur située près de la console à présent marquée d'une ouverture béante la rendant hors d'état de marche.

OVNI fut en réalité le seul à avoir compris le message de Swan qui désormais tentait de trouver un moyen de rejoindre la sortie, bloqué par une poutre d'acier brûlante qui était tombée devant lui. Le jeune garçon se tourna vers Apple qui tentait vainement d'ouvrir la porte avec l'aide de Funbeemon, puis finit par courir sans un mot en direction de la manette.

\- Ah OVNI !

La petite abeille s'arrêta de tirer et alerta Apple qui se tourna vers le jeune homme déjà proche du robot. Celui-ci secoua ses bras volumineux et s'apprêta à repousser le garçon au bonnet mais fut temporairement distrait par Candmon qui lui tirait une salve incessante de boules de feu. Profitant de la diversion, OVNI rejoignit rapidement la manette et, sans un mot, tira dessus de toute ses forces, enclenchant une puissante alarme, aussitôt suivie par une coupure de courant et des jets d'eau provenant du plafond. Le feu diminua à vue d'œil, jusqu'à se volatiliser complètement dans une dernière volute de fumée noire. Mechanorimon s'immobilisa alors et retrouva lentement son calme dans un ronflement mécanique moins menaçant. Il se tourna vers Gazimon et tendit sa main mécanique dans sa direction, semblant demander pardon. Le digimon aux grandes oreilles exprima un sourire soulagé puis monta sur l'épaule de son compagnon d'acier avant de s'y asseoir.

\- Merci d'avoir sauvé Mechanorimon… Je suis désolé de vous avoir attaqués. Je ne sais pas trop comment il peut bouger tout seul, mais il dit qu'il veut s'excuser aussi. C'est peut-être le survoltage de tout à l'heure…

Le robot sembla acquiescer, bien qu'il soit difficile de déterminer vraiment ce qu'il souhaitait dire. Apple soupira et s'apprêta à remarquer qu'ils avaient failli perdre la vie tout de même, mais se ravisa en voyant OVNI essuyer les traces de cendre sur la joue de Candmon. Grâce à lui l'équipe pouvait désormais compter sur de nouveaux alliés. Swan s'installa sur le sol et soupira, constatant les dommages causés par le robot. Ces créatures renfermaient vraiment une puissance phénoménale, Mechanorimon en particulier, car en y pensant, ce digimon était d'ordinaire incapable de bouger par lui-même. Qui sait ce qu'il pourrait faire si mis entre de mauvaises mains ? Le jeune homme préféra ne pas y penser.

L'équipe finit par expliquer au robot et son ami le but de leur présence dans l'usine, le fait qu'ils s'étaient réveillés dans le marais un peu plus loin, qu'ils ignoraient comment rentrer chez eux, ni combien d'autres humains étaient présents sur l'île.

\- Il n'y a personne dans l'usine sauf moi et Mechanorimon, je m'y cache depuis qu'il y a des choses bizarres qui se passent sur File Island. C'est pour ça que j'ai eu peur en vous voyant.  
\- Des choses bizarres ? demanda Swan, intrigué.  
\- Certains digimons perdent soudainement la raison et deviennent très dangereux sans que l'on sache pourquoi.  
\- Elle sert à quoi cette usine au juste ? fit Apple.  
\- Je ne sais pas, répondit Gazimon, elle a toujours été là. Mais il y a un endroit intéressant un peu plus loin ! Je crois que c'est la source d'énergie de toute l'usine, vous pouvez peut-être aller voir.  
\- Je pensais que cette grosse chose électrique était le cerveau, fit Penmon en repensant à ce que Swan lui avait dit plus tôt.

En réalité la pièce où ils se trouvaient n'était qu'un périphérique, il en existait quatre identiques dans l'usine selon Gazimon, et toutes étaient reliées à une même pièce située quelques mètres plus loin. Les membres du groupe comprirent rapidement que cette usine était leur seule piste et qu'il n'y avait plus vraiment de risque à s'y aventurer maintenant qu'ils avaient trouvé un guide. Il fut donc communément admis d'aller voir de quoi pouvait s'agir cette salle, avec peut-être une possibilité d'en apprendre plus sur cette île où ils avaient atterri. Mechanorimon força finalement la porte de la salle et s'engagea dans le couloir, Gazimon sur son épaule, et suivi du reste du groupe qui sentait pour la première fois depuis leur arrivée qu'ils allaient pouvoir commencer à comprendre les raisons de leur présence dans le Digimonde.

(Voir chap 2 pour les références des images.) 


End file.
